A Door Beyond Absolution
by StormScarred
Summary: Vincent Valentine detatched himself from the world in order to atone.Now he's joined Avalanche in order to save the planet from Sephiroth, and in the process he finds forgivness, in the most unlikely person.Yuffentine.
1. Hidden Away

Author's note: I changed the introduction to Vincent. I always thought it would be funnier, if a little more difficult for the game designers, if Yuffie was the _only_ one in there when he first emerged. So far that's the only change I intend on.

A Door Beyond Absolution

Chapter One: Hidden Away

He remembered everything. Every soft spoken promise, every uttered falsehood, every single condemning moment. And that is why he was here, that is why he sleeps: To Atone.

--------------------------------

Yuffie peaked her head around the corner, into the room. Spotting the safe across the room from her, she strode in casually, with Barret and Cloud in tow.

"Yuffie, you still haven't…" Cloud began somewhat impatiently, Yuffie grinned at him.

"I found the combination tot eh safe! So lets pop this bad boy open and see what kinda stuff Shinra folks think should be locked up!" she said mischievously before turning her back to the two men. As she busied herself with the safe, Cloud looked around the room.

"Something doesn't feel right," he muttered to himself as the lock on the safe clicked open. Yuffie's triumphant cry became a strangled choke as the mismatched creature bounded out of it. Drawing Ultima Weapon, he sighed.

Life with Yuffie was never dull.

---------------------------

Somewhere above him a thud resounded, followed by several others. So irritating was the noise that he propped one crimson eye open for a few minutes to glare at the dark void above him. Something inside the man rationalized that there were several kinds of monsters scurrying about this horrid place, perhaps they had started a scuffle upstairs.

With this thought in mind, he screwed his eyes shut, and continued his nightmarish sleep.

--------------------------

Yuffie wiped some purple blood from the edge of her Conformer, grinning impishly at Cloud and Barret as she picked up an old key. Neither grinned back. Barret had managed to finish off the unusual beast with his Mindblow ability, but the creature had exploded from the force of it, spattering multicolored entrails, purple blood, pieces of brain and, fragments of bone on the three Avalanche members, Barret and Cloud receiving most of it. Cloud pacified himself with glaring at the piece of summon materia the creature had dropped, while Barret fought down the urge to open fire on Yuffie.

"Well, whatever door that key goes to is probably down in the basement…" Cloud began, finally storing away the materia, "perhaps we should mosey on down there and see if the others have found anything?"

Barret trumped out of the room without a word, and Yuffie stared at her feet for a moment.

"I didn't know that would happen!" She said before darting out of the room and towards the hidden stairwell. Cloud sighed heavily. He knew she didn't know anything would attack them from inside the safe, but she rarely gave anything the chance _not_ to attack them. She had to open every treasure chest, climb into every hole, and drag her team mates through every inch of hell before she'd be satisfied that she hadn't missed anything. Some days, he wished he'd just killed her the moment he saw her.

----------------------------

Yuffie examined the door as everyone else simply passed it by, her curiosity spiked dangerously high as she pushed against it. Her fingers found an indentation, and Yuffie retrieved the key from her pocket. She glanced around her, everyone had proceeded down the hall. Slowly, she turned the key and opened the heavy door, it slammed shut behind her.

Swallowing heavily she surveyed the room, barely containing a gasp when she saw the coffins that lie before her. Any normal person would've left the room screaming, but not Yuffie. No, her desire for treasure urged her to remain and notice that only one coffin lay horizontal and closed, all the others were propped up, open, and empty. Her hand reached out to brush the smooth black surface, and, without thinking, Yuffie gave a tremendous push, allowing the lid to slide off.

There was a flurry of movement, Yuffie screamed as something fluttered by her face and threw herself back against the door, staring up at the figure poised on the edge of the coffin. He had long black hair held away from his face by a red bandana, crimson eyes, and handsome features. A red cloak adorned his black clad shoulders, leading her eyes to the golden claw that served as a left arm.

"Who are you?" he asked simply.

-----------------------------

Red XII raised his head sharply at the piercing scream that ripped through the soft rustle of pages in the library. He and Cloud exchanged a quick look before racing towards the door by which they had last seen Yuffie. Cloud was the first to reach it, throwing his shoulder against the door instantly. A yelp was heard from the other side of the door.

"YUFFIE!" He shouted as he groped blindly for the doorknob and, in his haste, tried to open the door the wrong way.

-----------------------------

Yuffie's chest was heaving in terror as she pressed herself as close to the door as she could, her eyes locked on the figure glaring at her from his perch on the coffin.

"W-what?" she stuttered finally, the figure's crimson eyes narrowed.

"Who. Are. You." He repeated in a dark monotone that made Yuffie swallow the lump that had formed in her throat.

A thud on the other side of the door caused Yuffie to leap away from it with a startled yelp. She managed to spin herself to look at the door as she stepped away from it, towards the red-eyed figure. Her foot caught on something and she began to fall backwards, only something caught her about the stomach, causing her to scream.

---------------------------

A small scuffle had broken out at the door. Cloud, not realizing the door swung outward, was still pushing it as he turned the doorknob. Red was yelling at him to hurry up, Tifa was trying to throw him out of the way, Aerith was shouting to Yuffie through the closed door, and Barret, Cid, and Cait Sith were watching with interest. A scream from within the room made everyone freeze in place.

Cloud finally figured out that the door swung in, and he opened it, just to have a frightened Yuffie tumble backwards and knock him off his feet.

--------------------------

A single warm arm looped around her stomach, keeping her from tumbling to the floor. A scream escaped her instantly and she jolted away from the figure to throw her back against the door once more.

No sooner had her back touched the comforting wood then the door was thrown open. And for the second time in a matter of seconds, Yuffie was tumbling backwards. The figure reached out towards her with his human hand, but she was already falling and he wouldn't be able to catch her the second time.

Her back was cushioned by Clouds lap as she toppled into him, her head smacking into his chest as they hit the floor. Her eyes remained focused on the figure inside, who stood watching them silently, his arm still extended to catch her. For a moment she was sure she saw a flicker of amusement, mild curiosity, and a bit of fear flicker across the handsome features before it fell into a blank stare.

Barret hauled Yuffie to her feet with his good hand, shoving her towards Tifa. Cid helped Cloud up and the three men stood in front of the door, staring imposingly at the man standing with his arm still outstretched. He quickly lowered his arm to his side as he looked back, his face a blank mask.

"Who are you?" he said simply, acting as if nothing had happened.

"We're AVALANCHE!" Barret rumbled out, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest.

"Never heard of them," the man replied.

"We're here to stop a man named Sephiroth…" Aerith began attentively, obviously about to launch into a long explanation, he cut her off.

"Sephiroth?" he repeated questioningly, "you know him?"

"Yes, and we have to find him." Cloud said firmly, "can you…"

"No," the man turned back to his coffin. "I cannot help you."

He climbed into the coffin deftly, slowly moving the lid to again conceal his form. Yuffie shoved herself away from Tifa and barged back into the room, unaware of the cries of her friends. She threw back the lid with remarkable strength, and the man leapt once more from his resting place.

"I said I would not help you," he stated, "what more do you want?"

"You scare the crap outta me for no reason, you obviously _know _about Sephiroth, but you won't help us!" She declared as she put her hands on her hips. "It's like you don't even know he's gonna destroy the world! That or you don't _care_!"

The man stared at her, his eyes widening only slightly.

"He… Is?" He asked suddenly, Yuffie's face faltered.

"You…" she paused suddenly, her hands falling away from her hips. "You didn't know…"

"No…" he said softly, "I did not. I cannot help you, no matter what _her_ child is going to do, my apologies." And with that he returned to the coffin, Yuffie left the room silently, closing the large door behind her. Little did she know, that the man never closed the lid to the coffin.

--------------------------------

"He… didn't know…" Yuffie said again, staring blankly at Cloud as if such detachment was beyond her understanding. "How could he not know?Sephiroth's all anybody'll talk about now, with the murder of that president what-his-face."

"Perhaps he's been down here for a while," Aerith stated finally, one hand fiddling with her braid. "It is possible he's been down here for a very long time."

Yuffie didn't reply at first, and the others seemed to lose interest quickly, opting instead to head for the staircase leading out of the basement. No one heard Yuffie's next words, at least she didn't think anyone did.

"Who would wanna hide like this?" she whispered before making to follow the others.

-----------------------------

"Who would wanna hide like this?" he froze as he sat on the edge of his coffin.

'Why _not _hide?' he asked himself. He couldn't explain it, but somehow he felt going with them would do more for atonement than any of his wakeful nightmares would. He followed them into the hall.

--------------------------

"Wait," he said simply. The entire group froze in place, turning slowly to look at him. The young girl he had encountered first seeming mildly uncomfortable. "I changed my mind, I will go with you."

Cloud came bustling back over to them, his 'leader' look plastered to his face.

"What's your name?" he said.

"Vincent Valentine, formerly of Turk." Vincent replied, the two surveying one another.

"Welcome aboard, now let's mosey." he said to everyone before turning his back on Vincent. Yuffie stared at him a few seconds longer before registering a specific piece of injustice.

"YOU DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW _MY_ NAME WHEN WE FIRST MET!"

Author's Closing Comments: Yeah, well. You weren't supposed to ask Yuffie her name if you wanted to get her in your party. Heh, I figured she'd be indignant about that.


	2. Different From Me

Author's Note: Ok, I screwed up the spelling on Aeris's name. I was at my friends house when I wrote that first chapter and she told me it was wrong, so I changed it. Oh well, sorry. Anywho, here's Chapter Two.

Reviewer comments: 

Valentine Obsession - thanks, I always find it more interesting to see things from more than one frame of vision. And it keeps things interesting. Thanks for the review!

A Door Beyond Absolution

Chapter Two: Different From Me

Vincent leaned his head back against the wall of the Golden Saucer's Inn for what seemed like the fiftieth time in the short three hours they'd been present. Everyone had rushed upstairs after the short explanation Cloud had offered them as they searched for the "Keystone" to the Temple of Ancients. His head was buzzing uncomfortably, which had left him to sit on his bed and ponder all the new information that had been thrown into his lap. He knew Sephiroth was speculated to have died five years ago, and, while he had lamented the loss of his beloved's child, he excepted it with out much thought.

But now…

Here was proof that Lucrecia's son lived, and he couldn't begin to tell these people what he knew of Sephiroth's parentage. Not when he himself was unsure…

Vincent shook his head, his wild mane of hair fluttering about his shoulders. He knew his crimes, it was pointless to relive them for the billionth time since he had woken up. There were better things to ponder now, like the Tifa-Cloud-Aeris love triangle, how many times you could say the word 'fuck' in one sentence, how quickly you could reload a gun arm, and the purpose of a giant stuffed moogle. So many thoughts ran through his mind, but there was one he was eagerly repressing.

The young ninja, Yuffie. He recalled clearly what she had said as the others left her standing there, trying to grasp such a detached lifestyle. When he had said he would join them, he gauged her reaction more than anyone else's, and found her face scrunched up in a look of sheer confusion. He hadn't spoken to her since she had accused of him of not caring about the planet which, if truth be told, he really didn't. She seemed eager to avoid him, though it was difficult, especially since Cloud didn't place much stock in all three girls staying in one room alone.

He seemed to think it was a bad idea, that one of them would be kidnapped at any moment, and therefore always had one man staying in the room with the three females, and it was Vincent's turn. When Yuffie had bolted up to their room, followed by Aeris and Tifa, she had thrown herself on her bed and began chattering to the two girls. Her voice had stopped abruptly however when Vincent had slipped in quietly. She turned red and fled the room, muttering something about chocobos and GP. Aeris had smiled at Vincent sympathetically before running after the blushing ninja. Tifa vanished not long after that, much to Vincent's relief.

It's not that any of the girls _bothered_ him, it was that they tended to talk as if he wasn't in the room, mostly about things he didn't want to know. Yuffie didn't talk when he was around, though Tifa and Aeris would tease her relentlessly in front of him, and Cid had reported the teenager as having a particularly bad mouth and a dirty mind to match it.

He almost felt left out when he thought about how social the ninja was with the other members of avalanche, and then always proceeded to scold himself for such thoughts. He had scared her within three seconds of seeing her, and even though he had tried to be courteous in catching her, he realized how wrong it must've seemed. A strange man suddenly grabbing her around the stomach did seem so very disturbing.

He sighed and closed his eyes, preparing to allow himself to sleep, when the door squeaked open. Vincent peered from beneath his eyelid to see Yuffie looking around the room very quietly. She crept into the room on tiptoe, clearly thinking he was asleep. She was nearly to her bed when she knocked a lamp over with a loud crash.

"SHIT!" She shouted without a moments hesitation before clapping both hands over her mouth and turning to stare at Vincent.

"I am already awake Yuffie," he said opening his crimson eyes. She scratched behind her head as she backed into the dresser behind her.

"I-uh that is to say, I um," she was turning pink as she scratched the back of her head with her right hand. Finally deciding she didn't know what to say she let out a nervous chuckle and began edging towards her bed.

"Do I make you nervous?" Vincent asked mildly, accurately hiding his curiosity. Yuffie froze in place, staring at him as some of the color drained from her face.

"Who… who said that you did?" She asked without thinking, her eyes wide and frightened.

"No one," he stated. "I merely observed that I seem to frighten you."

"Why would you say that?" She said happily, forcing her shock to become the happy go lucky nature she maintained in public.

"When I enter a room you either skirt around so that you are as far from me as possible, or mumble an excuse and flee the room entirely. You do not talk when I am around, more specifically when I am staying in the same hotel room as you three, you allow the others to tease you in my presence and you do not rise to the occasion as I am told you so often do." He stated calmly, not moving his eyes from her face. She shifted her gaze from his eyes to somewhere off to the left of his head.

"Ummm… I think you're gonna kill me?" She said hopefully, grinning at him without returning her gaze to his face.

"Somehow, I doubt that." He replied, crossing his arms and staring at her reproachfully. "I can accept that I frightened you…"

"You did NOT frighten me!" She burst out before he could finish the sentence, she pushed off the dresser. "I'm the great Ninja Yuffie, I'm not afraid of anything!"

Vincent stared at her a moment, analyzing her outburst with a strange look on his face. Her hands were curled into fists which now resided on her hips, her face was turning pink from rage.

"Then why do you avoid me?" Vincent asked attentively, his eyes trained for the response that would reveal the truth. Yuffie frowned and looked away, her grey eyes locking on her bed.

"Because you're different," she said passively before striding over to her bed, pulling back the covers, and hiding herself away beneath them. Vincent stared at her bed for several moments, listening to her troubled breath as it struggled to even out in a feigned sleep. He shook his head, his hair falling in front of his face as he did.

"I have never met a worse liar," he said mildly before returning to his position. Across the room Yuffie sniffled a little bit, closing her eyes.

"If only you knew," she whispered as she dozed off. "If only…"

----------------------------------

Vincent awoke with a start when Barret came barging into the room, the former Turk had his gun pointed at Barret's head seconds after he was rudely awakened. This was the sight Yuffie emerged from her tangle of blankets to see, Barret frozen in place, with Vincent aiming a gun between the black man's eyes. She gasped, drawing both men's attention to her.

Vincent dropped the gun as if it burned, and it fell onto the bedspread beside him. Yuffie looked between the two before grabbing her bag and her shuriken and bolting out of the room.

"Somehow," Barret said suddenly, still staring after the young girl, "I neva' thought I'd see 'er do tha'." Vincent sighed.

"She seems to do it more often then naught when I am present," he lamented, feeling slightly guilty. Barret looked at the man with admiring eyes for a few moments.

"I think I'll stick with you then," he said with a nod. "If she don't bother you, then there ain't no way I'm stickin' round those poor fucka's."

Vincent watched Barret with distaste as the man left the room, still muttering about Vincent being "one lucky fucker". He shook his head once more and retrieved his gun from where he had dropped it. If she continued running away every time he drew near, he had a feeling he'd have even more to atone for than he already did. Sighing, Vincent rose from the bed, retrieved his own bag, and strode out of the room without a look back.

-----------------------------------

"HE'S A WHAT?" Cid screeched at Cloud, Cait Sith stood (does that thing actually stand?) nearby looking at the floor.

"You heard me the first three times!" Cloud declared as Yuffie came bounding down the stairs.

"What'd I miss?" she said after surveying Cloud and Cid for a moment.

"That fuckin' cat is a fuckin' Shinra SPY!" Cid bellowed at her, Yuffie looked taken aback before the statement registered.

"WHAT?" She shouted her hands planting themselves on her hips as she turned to face Cait Sith. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Barret came hobbling down the stairs and began shouting random obscenities at Cait Sith. That's when Vincent brushed into the room like a great, red wind. He stared at the screaming Yuffie for a moment before turning his crimson gaze to Cloud.

"What did I miss?" He said as soon as he was in hearing range of Cloud, Cloud shook his head.

"Cait Sith is a spy for Shinra, that's how they've been following us. He… He gave them the keystone to the Temple of the Ancients…" Cloud said finally, lowering his gaze to the floor. "We never should've trusted him, and now we're stuck…"

"AND WE LET YOU SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM AS US YOU PERVERTED, DIRTY, LITTLE…"

"YUFFIE!" Tifa and Aeris yelled in unison, Yuffie had begun screaming at Cait Sith over Barret, and now both girls were trying to pull her away from strangling the stuffed Mog. Her bag had been thrown to the floor, and her shuriken lay not far from it. She was struggling against Tifa, who was holding her shoulders, and Aeris, who had thrown both arms about the girls waist, as they tried to drag her away from the creature, who was now making rude hand gestures in her direction.

"YOU STUPID TOY! I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR IT!" She was screaming as she finally broke free of Aeris.

Vincent gave Cloud a sideways look before stepping up to assist Tifa in her struggle against the teenager. He placed one hand on Yuffie's shoulder, and she froze almost instantly.

"Yuffie, I do believe you are overreacting." He said in a soft whisper, Yuffie's arms fell to her sides and she jerked away from Tifa, who was grinning at her. She grabbed her things off the floor and stomped out of the room, kicking Cait Sith as she passed. Tifa and Aeris exchanged a goofy grin before running out after Yuffie.

"What're we supposed t'do now?" Cid asked as he lit a fresh Cigarette, Cloud looked at Cait Sith.

"Are you going to stop us from going to the Temple?" he asked blankly, Cait's shoulders slumped (does he have shoulders?).

"I know I betrayed you guys, but couldn't you pretend that it's like before?" He asked pathetically. "I mean, yeah I'm controlled by a Shinra employee, but I like you guys."

"That doesn't answer the fuckin' question." Cid hissed at him, without removing the cigarette. Cait looked at Red, who was making a point not to look at him in anyway.

"But how're supposed to be a team if you guys don't trust me?" He asked again, Vincent repressed a chuckle.

"I think the point is that we are stuck with you." He said in an almost jovial tone, no body noticed.

"He's right," Cloud said finally. "You betrayed us, you've been passing information to them since the moment you joined us. Can you really blame us if we don't want you on the team?"

"I won't stop you," Cait muttered.

"Then we're going," Cloud declared, Barret opened his mouth to argue. "NOW."

--------------------------------

Yuffie slammed her foot into a tombstone as she passed it, her embarrassment doubled as a sharp pain shot through her foot.

"Stupid fuc-"

"Oh Yuffie!" Tifa giggled as she came bounding towards the younger girl with Aeris right behind her. Yuffie groaned inwardly and put on her happy mask.

"Hey Guys!" She said happily as the two stopped in front of her, mischievous smiles on both their faces.

"So," Tifa said.

"So…" Yuffie replied, trying to pretend she didn't know what was coming.

"He's cute isn't he," Aeris said suddenly, Yuffie blushed.

"W-what?" she stuttered, Tifa nodded.

"And well built," she added.

"What're you guys talking about?" Yuffie tried to pretend she wasn't involved in this conversation.

"Vincent," they stated together. Yuffie swallowed heavily and grinned at them.

"What about the monster man?" she said placidly.

"You left the Chocobo races nearly an hour and a half ago, and the manager told us when we came in that you had gone up to your room…" Aeris said with a giggle, Yuffie went pale.

"And…"

"And Vincent never left." Tifa finished, Yuffie's eyes got wide as saucers.

"You can't be serious!" A forced look of minor revulsion made its way onto Yuffie's face. "That's disgusting!"

Both girls burst out laughing and Tifa clapped Yuffie on the shoulder.

"We're kidding, we know he'd never go for a girl like you!" Tifa said happily, thinking it was what Yuffie wanted to hear.

"What'd you mean a girl like me?" Yuffie said in a meek voice, both girls frowned.

"Well, you know…" Tifa began.

"A tomboy," Aeris said calmly.

"What's wrong with being a tomboy?" Yuffie asked, tugging on her shirt a little bit.

"Well nothing but… well he just seems to like girls who wear dresses," Aeris began.

"And skirts," Tifa added.

"Who can look after themselves," Aeris tacked on.

"Without needing to be rescued too often," Tifa finalized.

Yuffie was frowning at them now.

"Oh with long hair," Aeris added, obviously too caught up to notice.

"How do you know all this?" Yuffie asked finally, Tifa stared at her.

"Hun, I worked at a bar in Midgar, I know what kind of girl certain guys like." She stated plainly, putting on hand on her hip. "It's like second nature to me now."

"OK, but how d'you know?" She asked Aeris, Aeris shrugged.

"I'm a people person, I just pick this stuff up." Was the simple reply, Yuffie ran her fingers through her short hair.

"So Vincent's the kinda guy who likes girls who wear dresses and skirts," she stated.

"Yes," Aeris replied.

"And have long hair," Yuffie added on.

"Exactly," Tifa said happily.

"I think you're both crazy." She said, turning her back on them as the boys started making their way towards the small group.

"Why's that?" Tifa asked, oblivious to the boys.

"Because you can't just… just know all that without being told!" Yuffie said sharply turning back to face them. "I mean what if you're just stereotyping?"

Tifa laughed and put a comforting arm around Yuffie's shoulders.

"Yuffie, trust me. I know what I'm talking about, it takes a special kind of guy to like a girl like you." Tifa said, Yuffie winced and pulled away from her friend roughly.

"Yeah," she snapped. "Apparently he must be crazy."

With that Yuffie stomped off towards the entrance without so much as a glance behind.

----------------------------

Vincent watch Yuffie march away in mild discomfort. With his acute hearing he had heard a little bit of their conversation. Apparently Yuffie had a crush on someone who didn't like her kind of girl, Tifa had tried to console her by telling her it took a special kind of guy to like her. Yuffie had replied harshly and stomped off.

"Where's the brat goin'?" Cid asked as they reached the girls.

"Oh, she wanted a moment to think." Aeris said softly, exchanging concerned glances with Tifa.

"Well, let's mosey then." Cloud replied as he shouldered his sword. "We'd better hurry if we intend to beat Shinra there."

-----------------------------------

Yuffie was sitting outside the cable car, her arms crossed tightly over her small chest. She didn't understand why it bothered her so much that they said Vincent wouldn't like a girl like her. Maybe it was because they'd had the audacity to describe themselves as his ideal girl. It wasn't even that she liked him or anything, it was just the moral of the thing. Assuming he didn't like tomboys was like assuming he was allergic to fish, you wouldn't know unless you asked him.

She leaned her head back to touch the cold metal of the cable car. Vincent made her nervous, she knew that. She found it hard to breathe, much less talk, around the ex-turk, and she didn't like the feeling of not being able to breathe. So she always kept a decent amount of distance between the two of them, finding it just that much easier than asking him to stop making her feel all suffocated when he came near her. The only three times, since he joined the group, that she couldn't escape him was the two instances he had been forced to 'guard' their hotel room and when they'd all piled into the cable car to come to the Golden Saucer. Even then she chose the bed furthest from his and hid under the blankets when he was in the room, and effectively hid herself over by Barret and Cid while in the tightly enclosed space.

Her confrontation with him earlier was still fresh in her mind. She couldn't believe she'd blamed her unease around him on his being different, even more she couldn't believe he'd actually called her a liar for it. She didn't mind that he was different from her, in fact she kind of liked it like that. He was tall, dark and mysterious, everything she never could be. She knew how childish it must've sounded, but it was all she could think of to say, especially since she didn't know _why_ he made her nervous.

"I suppose it could be because he's different from me…" she mused aloud. Something in her mind clicked and Yuffie groaned out loud. "Though it's entirely possible I'm crushing on him too."

Yuffie scrambled to her feet as she saw the group coming, she put her hands on her hips and glared at them.

"Leviathin you guys are s-low." Yuffie snapped at them as she picked up her things and bustled into the cable car. Tifa and Aeris exchanged another glance and grinned, Vincent merely raised an eyebrow as he followed the rest of Avalanche into the cramped car.


	3. Nothing

Author's Note: Ok, so another day, another chapter. 

Reviewer Comments:

Keyo-Red Angel of Hope- thank you. But no, I didn't make a mistake with Cid. It was optional to get Vincent the first time through, and with the "follow Sephiroth through the mountains" bit going on most people didn't even know there was another room. I'm basing this on the assumption that Avalanche's desire to catch Sephiroth in the mountains overruled searching the Shinra building. When they heard about the "keystone" they decided to search Nibelheim for any information on it and or Sephiroth. And as for the second part, I've had the conformer since about three minutes after I got Yuffie… and I have no clue where I found it… so yeah… that was a mistake. Heh. And I adore Vincent so I'm very happy that you think I'm doing well with him.

Lola Star- Erm, Thanks. And, eventually, they will get together… but yeah… gotta build up to stuff.

IamAudrey- … What the crap was that about?…

Lady Sonora the Black-Rose -… You're name is longer than your review was… Ok…

the Dr.- Hey thanks! Yuffie is a rather difficult character for me to write for, since I'm dramatically more like Vincent, so it's great to find someone who likes it. And yeah, I like a good Yuffentine too… and I intend to continue this story… at length…. Whether you want me to or not… ok…. Erm

ON TO THE CHAPTER!

A Door Beyond Absolution

Chapter Three: Nothing's Changed

Yuffie barely contained her gasp as she stared at Tseng. The Turk was speaking, but whatever he said seemed far away. The group had split into three groups as they departed from Corel, Tifa and Aeris had both demanded that they accompany Cloud. Barret and Cid said they would keep watch on Cait Sith, which left, Red, Vincent, and Yuffie, who had been the last group to enter the Temple of Ancients. By the time they had entered, Tseng was nearly dead, but he reached out to Yuffie with a blood stained hand, muttering words she couldn't quite hear.

"Yuffie," Red said and the ninja strode past him towards the dying man.

"You guys go on ahead," she told them as she sat down beside the grateful Turk.

"Yuffie, Cloud's instructions were to stick together." Red growled at her as she slowly pulled the dying man so he was laying in her lap.

"Then wait for all I care," she snapped as she began to stroke the poor mans face.

"He is our enemy!" Red growled at her, she glared at him.

"No body deserves to die alone!" She growled back as her fingers slowly traced the worry lines on the Turk's face. "No body deserves to die like this…"

Vincent stared at the Ninja in shock that didn't show on his face, her head bowed over the dying man, offering him the last moment of solace he had so desperately pleaded for. She suddenly wasn't the bratty, arrogant, sixteen year old girl who had been avoiding him, but a young woman, with strength and mercy unmatched by any of his new companions. She alone had decided to stay with this man as he died, a feat not even Aeris managed, even with knowing him. She alone had been strong enough to defy Cloud, something no one else even considered. She alone had shone mercy. Within that three minute delay, the first barrier between Yuffie and Vincent shattered.

----------------------------------

It was a few moments before Tseng looked up at Yuffie with glassed over eyes.

"Th-thank you," he whispered softly, his eyes sliding shut. Yuffie brushed his bangs from his face and lay his head on the floor, all the while muttering a prayer to the god Leviathan. She got to her feet slowly, aware of her two companions watching her intently.

"Yuffie…" Red began, but Yuffie followed his gaze to her khaki shorts. Her left leg was entirely coated with thick crimson blood, she shrugged and moved to the door her friends stood by.

"That was very merciful," Vincent said softly. Yuffie looked up at him with stormy grey eyes.

"I owed _her_ that much," she whispered before sweeping through the door. It immediately opened into an enormous maze that took Yuffie's breath away. Every wall, every stair, was made of pure white marble, shined so well she could see her reflection in a near by wall. She ran her fingers over the marble in soft amazement.

"No one has set foot here in years…" Red said softly, Yuffie snickered.

"Actually it's only been about twenty minutes, lets go find the others." Yuffie chirped as she grabbed a set of vines twisting up the marble. Slowly she pulled herself up and reached out for another grouping of vines, she'd reached the top of the marble wall when she realized that neither Vincent nor Red had followed her. "What's the deal you two, it isn't that difficult."

Neither moved, Vincent slowly reached into his holster and drew his weapon, Yuffie turned white.

"Wh-What're you doing?" she asked loudly, gulping as she started to step away from the edge.

"Don't Move Yuffie," Red snapped as he fell into a low crouch, the hair on his back raised menacingly. She froze, arms locked at her sides staring down at her companions. Vincent took careful aim just next to her head and fired. She could literally feel the air as the bullet zipped past and she flinched. Much to her shock she heard a gurgled cry and a dull thud from somewhere behind her. She opened an eyes timidly and willed herself to turn around, there behind her lay a large, semi-reptilian creature with a single hole between its eyes.

Vincent and Red started climbing as she surveyed the creature on the ledge above. Red was draped over Vincent's shoulders like a large fur scarf, his tail dangling as far from the billowing cloak as possible, so as not to set the dark man on fire. When Red bounded up onto the higher platform she unfroze long enough to pluck a hi-potion out of the remains and help Vincent to his feet before turning her back on the two and vanishing into the maze.

------------------------------

Yuffie raced across the hands of the clock, her feet barely touching the metal as she did so. When she was on the solid rock beneath the large Roman numeral for six she turned to stare at her more wary companions.

"Oh come _on,_" she snapped, her hands once again placing themselves on her hips as Red stared warily at the narrow, and moving, metal dial.

"Yuffie, are you sure Cloud went this way?" Red asked her, she glared at him as she snatched a torn piece of pink fabric from the wall beside her.

"I dunno," she replied airily, "d'you think those monsters wear pink?"

------------------------------

Vincent shook his head before sidestepping Red to begin his walk across the hands of the clock. He moved with slowly, with caution in each step, his eyes firmly locked on the ninja still glaring behind him. He gulped heavily when the hand began to narrow in a point towards Yuffie, who seemed to have momentarily forgotten Red in light of a more interesting subject.

---------------------------

Vincent's face was pale, more pale than normal at least, his eyes determined not to look down, sweat beading on his forehead as he neared her. Suddenly it registered in her mind.

The Ex-Turk, Vincent Valentine, who faced dragons without blinking, and vengeful spirit's with an irritated sigh, was afraid of heights. He seemed to be looking at her, only his eyes were unfocused and clouded. He was only about four steps away from her now, making his nervousness that much more apparent.

---------------------------

Red was trotting along behind Vincent, muttering about rude little ninjas with every step. He wondered where the others were, and what they were doing, but casually shrugged it off and continued to follow the former Turk, completely oblivious to anything in the dimly lit and moldy smelling corridor.

--------------------------

He was only one step away, Vincent could've smiled from joy when he noted he was but one large step from safe, sturdy ground. He made the final step without thought, just wanting to get off the narrow strip of metal, when he felt something collide with his foot. He nearly fell off the edge of the unmoving hour hand when tiny fingers grabbed his forearm to steady him.

He looked up gratefully to see Yuffie glaring down at something behind him.

----------------------------

Vincent was about to take the final step when Red closed the distance between them, clearly not paying attention. He nearly threw the man off balance when Yuffie instinctively grabbed the crimson eyed man's arm, pulling him onto the safe stone of the alcove.

"Watch where you're walkin', you nearly threw Vinnie over the edge!" Yuffie snapped, Red muttered something inaudible.

"Vinnie?" a voice said from beside her. She looked up at the suddenly composed Vincent and grinned impishly.

"Erm… slip of the tongue," she simpered. "Shall we continue?"

---------------------------

"YUFFIE!" Aeris declared as the Ninja came bounding towards them as they stood outside a decorated door.

"Hey Aeris," she said before turning to Cloud. "Sorry we're a bit late, we were delayed…"

"She sat down with Tseng." Red muttered under his breath, Yuffie glared at him.

"We encountered a few _problems_ that needed to be resolved," she said over him. "But it's all good now."

"We're re-grouping here," he said simply. Yuffie and Vincent nodded.

"What are the new teams?" Vincent asked, Cloud thought a moment.

"Aeris, myself and Red," Yuffie outstretched her arm and pulled it back sharply with a resounding 'YES'. "Barret, Cid, and Cait Sith." Yuffie did a little victory dance. "You two and Tifa." Tifa didn't look happy about this.

"I do not see Cid, nor do I see Barret." Vincent observed, Cloud nodded.

"They skipped out a few minutes ago," he waved his hand absently. "Cait Sith is being slow about leaving," he lowered his voice. "I think he's trying to listen in on us."

Tifa, who had been whispering to Aeris, came wandering over to the small group.

"Anywho," Yuffie muttered as she stretched her arms above her head. "What're our orders?"

"The way out is at door twelve, wait there for us." Cloud told them, the three nodded. "No matter what, don't come back looking for us."

"Be on the look out for Sephiroth, he could be anywhere; the Turks too." He stated before looking over at his own group, he turned back quickly. "And we'll try to hurry, Aeris' is startin' to freak me out. She's been hearing voices…" He whispered before he wandered off.

----------------------------

Tifa crossed the clock theme bridge first, with Vincent right behind her, and Yuffie trailing after him in silence. She kept getting sharp, jabbing pains in her side, which usually meant something very bad was about to happen. Yuffie rubbed her side absently as she stood with her companions, Cid and Barret included. Tifa was talking with the two men about Cait Sith while Vincent stood nearby observing her odd behavior.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a whisper from where he leaned against the wall next to her.

"Uh, yeah… I think… just got a…" A scream interrupted her, almost as if on cue. "I've been better."

Tifa shuffled over and interrupted the whispered conversation.

"Should we go back?" she asked them

"He said not to return," Vincent stated mildly.

"But that was Aeris!" Tifa squeaked, Yuffie shrugged a bit.

"They've got all the best materia, they'll be fine." She stated as she played with a throw materia on her bracelet.

"But," Yuffie held up a frustrated hand her friend.

"He said to stay here and wait," she declared, everyone turning to stare at her. "So we're gonna wait."

"Where'd that fuckin' Mog thing get 'isself too?" Cid asked, surveying the area with his sharp blue eyes.

"Weren't you two _supposed _to be watching him?" Yuffie said suddenly, her eyebrow raised questioningly. Barret opened his mouth to respond when Cloud, Red, and Aeris came running in.

"We gotta get out!" Cloud declared, racing past them towards the door. The others made to follow him when a particularly sharp pain in Yuffie's side caused her to stop, Tifa stopped to stare at her questioningly when they both spotted Vincent rooted to the spot, his eyes glazed over and his lips moving.

------------------------------

Vincent made to follow Cloud when a tugging on the back of his mind drew his attention inward.

'What is it Beast?' he thought to himself, unsurprised when a different voice answered.

'_Do you feel it? There is an air about this room…' It replied._

"Speak plainly or do not speak at all," he muttered to himself.

'_There! Do you feel it? The change? The Evil Aura?' It said, thrilled to feels something the man didn't._

"I feel it," Vincent whispered. "CLOUD LOOK OUT!"

The door seemed to surge forward towards the forerunner of the group, and Cloud only just managed to swing his sword in a lofty arch to keep it away. The others came rushing forward, weapons drawn, materia at the ready.

Yuffie attacked first, letting her shuriken fly towards the wall and slicing through what seemed to be a layer of armor, before it returned to her. The creature sent a bolt of lightening at her, which she just barely dodged. Barret and Vincent opened fire on the wall, aiming for that neat little slice Yuffie had delivered moments before. Tifa, Red and Aeris handled magic from where they stood at a further distance. Aeris using healing spells, Tifa using an Ice 3 spell, and Red using Fire 2. Cloud was holding his wrist out in front of him, a Red materia glowing in front of him. His eyes were filled with a glowing red that was reflecting off the materia, before he held his wrist high in the air and shouted a single word.

"BAHAMUT!" He shouted, throwing his arms out to his sides and his head falling back. The ceiling seemed to vanish as the dragon hovered overhead, rearing it's great head back it unleashed a powerful strike against the demon door, that sent it slamming back into whatever surface stood behind it.

Yuffie, being the opportunist she was, took half a dozen grenades from her bag and threw them, all at once, at the wall. They exploded with scattered force, keeping the demon writhing back against the real surface. Vincent stepped up next, crossing his arms and kneeling to the ground, he transformed into Gallian Beast and launched himself recklessly, past Yuffie, at the door.

It took a moment before Barret opened fire again, and nearly a full minute before Cloud jumped into the fight, his sword flashing wildly in the un-natural light. Tifa and Red continued casting their spells, while Aeris took the chance to summon Shiva. The onslaught of ice was the finishing touch.

The bricks of the wall came tumbling forward, scattering the fighters and giving Vincent a moment to change back, un-noticed. As soon as they had finished the battle, the room seemed to shrink, and Cloud rushed everyone out without an explanation.

-------------------------------

"You guys stand guard over there," Yuffie said in a mocking tone, pointing to where she now stood. "We'll get the Black Materia! LET'S MOSEY!"

She sat down in a fit of wild giggles that was interrupted by a gasp as a shooting pain pierced her side.

"Yuffie?" Tifa said as she knelt by her friend, Yuffie pushed her away and got to her feet to stare up at the hole that was once the Temple of Ancients.

"CLOUD WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" Aeris shouted from somewhere up there, and Yuffie took off running, praying to Leviathan nothing had happened. The others exchanged glances before following her up the large steps.

None of them were prepared for what they saw.

Yuffie nearly slammed into Red in her haste, falling to her knees she stared down into the hole, only to see Cloud holding out the Black Materia to Sephiroth.

"CLOUD DON'T!" She shouted, but it was to late. Sephiroth grabbed the materia and looked up at the ninja as her friends assembled behind her in various states of shock.

"Too late, little Ninja…" he said with an evil smirk that was obviously just for her. "But then… nothing's changed in seven years."

With that he shot up into the sky, leaving everyone to stare down at the writhing Cloud… Everyone except Yuffie.

She got to her feet in silence, not sparing a look around, she jumped into the hole and dragged Cloud up. Throwing his arm over her shoulder, she started trying to carry him, but he was too heavy and she faltered. Vincent hopped down beside her and seized his other side and, together, they hauled the comatose Ex-Soldier out of the remains of the Temple.

----------------------------------

Yuffie leaned against a tree just outside Gongaga village, where she could watch the families mourning over their lost children, husbands, fathers, mothers, or wives. She hadn't spoken since before they encountered Sephiroth, two days prior. Upon their arrival, Yuffie had gone to the first mirror like surface she could find to survey her looks. Her hair was shorter than it had been, she was definitely taller, but her face had not changed.

"Correct me if I am wrong," a voice said from somewhere to her right. "But in Wuitain culture, a girl only cuts her hair when in mourning."

"That's correct," she replied, her voice cracking from sudden use.

"Which would mean that someone close to you died, a _she_ if I am not mistaken." Vincent said as he drew level with her.

"Tell Tifa I don't wanna talk about it." Yuffie replied sharply, her eyes locked on a man with his arms thrown about a relatively new tombstone, crying his eyes out.

"She would not take that very well, seeing as she only _suggested_ that I try speaking to you." Vincent said as he too watched the man. "It is rather eerie without you around to break the silences."

Yuffie chuckled darkly and turned her back on him, walking towards the destroyed reactor. Vincent hesitated a moment before following. When she reached the ruins, she climbed up the jagged scrap metal deftly, choosing a dull, flat plain on which to stand, staring out at the world beyond the town's borders.

-----------------------------

Vincent stared up at her as she settled for staring around at the outside world before, he too, climbed up the ruins.

"You move like you were trained in the ninja arts," Yuffie commented as he stood beside her.

"…" Was the only reply she got.

"If you want to know my story, you have to tell me some of yours," she continued.

"…" He stared at a void space in the darkening sky.

"Or we can just forget this whole thing and you can tell Tifa that you don't give a damn about 'that worthless brat,' " She imitated Cid's angry drawl.

"I was born in Corel, when it was still a great mining town, before Barret's story takes place…" Vincent whispered, Yuffie jumped at the monotonous voice. "My parents decided to find a better place for me to grow up when I was five… They wished to see Wutai… We traveled to Costa del Sol by Chocobo, where we got on a boat headed for Wutai… About three miles from the shore, a storm hit… The boat capsized… I was the only survivor to wash up on the shores of Wutai… a woman named Alexia took me in… She worked…"

"At the pagoda…" Vincent stared at her, "Alexia is Chekhov's mother… she died shortly after I was born… Chekhov took her mother's place in the Pagoda at the age of seventeen."

"That is where I learned to move like a ninja," he concluded softly. Yuffie didn't look at him, instead she sat down on the piece of metal.

"So how old are you then?" Yuffie asked, he looked at her a moment.

"Physically, twenty-four…" Vincent turned away from her as she opened her mouth to change the question. "I answered your question, you have to answer mine. Who died?"

"I started cutting my hair when my mother died, seven years ago… at the end of the war…" Yuffie said quietly, Vincent glanced at her.

"What happened to her?"

"She was… the rightful ruler of Wutai, her father having had a daughter and her mother having no strength to bare my grandfather a son… But women can't rule alone, so she married my father… Three years later, the war began, the year after it began, I was born. I was training almost before I was walking… Things were never good, but they weren't too bad… Then.. When I was nine… it all went wrong…" Yuffie paused to take a large breath. "The war was getting heated, and closer to our borders, but we were taking more casualties… We were a threat… my mother, being rightful ruler, was the negotiator. She'd be gone for weeks at a time trying to find a peaceful solution that favored both parties… She was on her way home when the alert was raised… General Sephiroth had finally made it to the source of the trouble…"

"You do not have to continue…" Vincent said quietly, Yuffie didn't appear to hear him.

"My mother had gone to see my father on Dao Chao when they attacked. I went looking for her, and I found her…" she swallowed the tears that were threatening. "Sephiroth was looming over her, glaring down at her about half way up Dao Chao. I broke into a run, I was almost there when he stabbed her. She was still alive when I got there, and he was staring down at her with… this weird look… I tried to cure her but he shoved me down beside her and the materia skittered away…"

"Yuffie," Vincent whispered, gritting his teeth.

"He told me she had to die in order to restore peace… that she was the fuel to my father's fire… that her death need be the last… Then he was gone," Yuffie swallowed again. "The next day my father surrendered upon finding me clinging to my mother's dead body, that night I cut my hair… Two years later I…"

Yuffie stopped talking abruptly.

"That's a different story," she whispered.

"Your mother was ruler of Wutai…" Vincent stated, "that means…"

"I'm a princess." She spat out the word like it was poison.

"Why did you stay with Tseng?" Vincent asked, she smiled obviously not liking the subject of her heritage.

"Because when my mother died, I spent my mother's last moments being intimidated by Sephiroth, she died alone because I was being a coward." She hung her head. "I vowed that I would never again let that happen… and I cut my hair to keep that reminder."

"You have been letting it grow longer though," Vincent pointed out. Yuffie got to her feet and moved to the edge of the rusted metal piece.

"I'm atoning," she said before jumping down. Vincent stared after her, his mouth hanging open in shock. She of all people… Atoning?

Vincent followed the suit not long after, still pondering what she had said. She hadn't been mocking him, he was certain of that, but what could she possibly have to atone for? Then he remembered her mother.

'She blames herself for her mothers death.' He thought to himself as he wandered back towards the village. He stopped near the cemetery and watched his companions as they spoke outside the house Cloud was staying in. Something seemed to be wrong, but he didn't want to go find out what just yet. Leaning back against the tree Yuffie had occupied a short time before, Vincent stared up at the sky.

He watched the ninja from across the village, sighing to himself as he moved to join the others. Little did he know someone else was surveying him from the area just outside the town.

Aeris smiled to herself as she turned her back to the village.

Author's Note: Okay, before anyone says anything. I know they use random little phrases to summon creatures, I just don't remember what they all are. So for now it's Bahamut till I can get a list of all the phras-y things. Also, I think my way of handling Tseng was better than the video game, as well as Yuffie's story involving Sephiroth, and Sephiroth remembering her. I like the things I add to make this story affective, if you don't like it, go play the game again. Ok? Ok. Well, hope you enjoyed it and sorry that I seem rather harsh in my closing comments. 


	4. All We Hold Dear

Author's Note: Ok, so yeah… City of Ancients… you should already know what happens… if it makes you cry… tell me… I love success… erm.. I mean sad stories… yeah… that's it… oh… And Vincent's 27, where the hell'd I get 24? Oh wait… I know where… sorry… heh.

Reviewer Comments:

Lady Sonora the Black-Rose- Good to hear.

Shadowkeepre- thanks and I caught the error's after I posted the chapters, and maybe I'll go back and fix them one day, but eh… too lazy…

the DR.- The whole time I've been into Yuffentine's all people assume that Vincent is from Wuitai because he's so proper or whatever. I think he may have moved there at a young age, lost his parents, and was raised by someone of influence there, which would account for his uncanny similarity to ninja like reflexes and skills. And as for Yuffie, I think she needed a reason to hate Sephiroth just like everyone else. And yes, I do rely heavily that people have played the game… I mean… if you haven't… why read a fan fiction about it? I think that'd be really confusing… And thanks for the link to Rayzor's story, it was awesome.

Ok, now ON TO THE CHAPTER!

A Door Beyond Absolution

Chapter Four: All We Hold Dear

"What d'you mean Aeris is gone?" Yuffie asked Barret, her eyes wide with disbelief. Vincent looked around the group suddenly, noting the unusual absence of the flower girl.

"Don't make me say it agin' brat," he growled back.

"She didn't say anything to anyone before she left!" Tifa said tearfully, Red didn't look at her as she said this, opting instead to stare at a passing wisp of cloud. Tifa was pacing back and forth in front of the door when a crash echoed from inside. "Cloud!" she gasped before vanishing into the room. Barret surveyed the group a moment before following her.

"How do we even know she didn't just go for a walk?" Yuffie asked Cid, he rolled his eyes.

"You sure are dumb," he said before walking away from her. Yuffie glanced at Red.

"She didn't say anything?" Red shook his head. "She just vanished then?" He nodded, Yuffie's shoulders slumped. "What'd she take with her?"

"Some items, her armlet, her staff, and a Restore Materia, level three." He replied, Yuffie bit her lip.

"Anything left behind?" She asked, hoping for some hint that she might be coming back. Red shook his head, and Yuffie knelt down next to him. She patted his head and scratched behind his ears slowly. "Thanks for humoring me."

Yuffie, at that point, wandered away from the building around which everyone had been clustered, opting instead to resume her quiet vigil over the destroyed reactor. Vincent turned to the lion-like creature as he settled

Himself amongst a patch of wild flowers.

"What did she really say?" Vincent asked as he knelt in front of Red, who looked guiltily to one side.

"She told me to tell everybody something different," the creature replied.

"What did she say for me?" He gulped out, Red looked up at him in surprise.

"That two weeks was far to short a time to know such a good person, that atonement can be sought in many ways, and finally… She said that the past is not some living attachment of ourselves, it dies as soon as it's moment is spent… She told you to find absolution in _the living present_, and she emphasized those words." Red said, raising his gleaming eye to his silent companions face.

"She said… all that?" He asked, his voice choking very slightly, Red nodded.

"She left a message for Yuffie as well," Red said even more guiltily.

"Why did you not tell her?" Vincent said in his usual monotone, Red hung his head.

"Aeris… she asked that I wait." Red lay his head across his paws. "You won't tell her, will you?"

To say Vincent didn't consider it would have been a blatant lie, to say he didn't want to tell her, would have been the truth. He rubbed the red fur on his companions head before standing abruptly.

"No, Nanaki," he felt the moment called for the guardian's real name. "I will not tell her."

-----------------------------

Yuffie's arms wrapped around her exposed mid-drift, angry tears bubbled in her eyes, but she was steadfastly refusing to cry. The last time she had shed tears over anyone, was when her mother died, and she had promised herself she'd never cry over someone leaving her again…

So why didn't it help? Why did the tears come rushing to the surface faster than she could push them down? Why did every ounce of her energy threaten to leave her curled up and miserable on this hunk of metal that had served her as an escape for three full days? Why did she desperately want to just _stop_?

The day she left her home hadn't been difficult at all, it was the day three months later that was hard. She hadn't been home since she was thirteen, two years after her 'mission' began. She hadn't seen her father in four years, he disliked looking at her: even with her hair cut short, she still reminded him of her mother. For years she'd been going, even after the injury to her left leg that threatened to end her quest, she'd never once considered it.

Rest was something normal people got, relaxation unlikely, but _stopping_ that, in itself was un-heard of.

"I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie!" she declared aloud, stomping one foot on the metal beneath her feet. "I'm not aloud to _stop_!"

Something in the back of her mind sighed at her, that voice that reminded her of her mother… She knew that voice, it was logic, it was reason, it was reality.

'You think you'll just keep going forever?' It asked her, she grit her teeth.

"Of course!" she growled. It laughed, a ringing, cheerless laugh.

'You aren't invincible,' it reminded her.

"I _have_ to be," she gritted out.

'You're just as frail as anyone else,' it scolded her.

"I'm stronger than you," she snapped loudly, her voice echoing off the jagged metal shards. A soft wind whipped her hair about her face, drawing the strings of her headband around her shoulder.

'I _am_ you,' it reminded her. Slowly, Yuffie sat down, letting that thought sink in. She was no different than anyone else. No stronger, no prettier, no more clever, and no better than anyone else.

For the first time in Yuffie Kisaragi's life, she realized that she wasn't special. That being a Ninja didn't mean anything to the people around her. To them, she was just another annoying little girl playing at being a hero.

Yuffie couldn't take it anymore, she broke out of her thoughts and she cried.

-----------------------------

Tifa had left the room to get some fresh air when a sound caught her attention. Vincent and Red were both staring out at the reactor remains with grim faces.

"Guys?" she said doubtfully, both figures looked at her. "What is that?"

"…Crying…" Vincent muttered, just loud enough for her to hear. She stared at both of them for a minute, something akin to rage burning in her eyes.

"And you didn't think to go check it out?" she snapped before marching off towards the source of the noise. The two looked at one another doubtfully.

"Did you want to incur _her_ wrath?" Vincent asked Red, jerking his head towards the reactor.

"Nope," the cat replied as he shifted back to stare at the figure moving towards the ruins.

"Good," Vincent replied, something like amusement in his voice. "Then I do not feel so badly."

--------------------------------

Tifa was neither stealthy, nor graceful when it came to rough terrain. But not even Yuffie, who had excellent hearing, heard her as she crept up the pile of shredded metal. In fact Yuffie didn't even notice her presence till the older woman appeared over the edge of her perch.

"Yuffie," Tifa said softly as the teen wiped her eyes on the back of her arm guard.

"What?" she muttered miserably.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Why so you can run to Aeris and…" at the mention of the girls name Yuffie burst into tears again. "It'll never happen again!" she wailed.

"What won't ever happen again?"

"You guys are never gonna tease me again! She's not gonna come back!" Yuffie sobbed, burying her face in her arms. Tifa made a delicate little sigh and threw her arms around her friend.

"Oh honey! Of course she'll come back, you'll see and everything'll be just like before!" Tifa couldn't even believe the words herself, but somehow hearing them seemed to comfort the shinobi.

"R-really?" She asked, Tifa hugged her friend close.

"Yes, and we'll be around to tease you about Vincent for many years to come!" Tifa declared happily, "But we're going after her soon. Cloud knows where she went, to the City of Ancients."

"He's awake?" Yuffie muttered, Tifa nodded.

"But we don't have to get back just yet, you recollect your thoughts and we'll get off this pile of rust and go find Aeris!" Tifa grinned, optimism 1; pessimism 0.

------------------------------------

Vincent sat beside Red, the two quiet figures watching the destroyed reactor like it was some cheesy soap opera. They were silent until Cid came huffing up, smoking like there was no tomorrow and cursing like soldier at war.

"And what the fuck are you two pansy-asses doin'?" he griped as he plopped down beside Red. Vincent motioned towards the slight movement on the reactor.

"Tifa went to check on Yuffie," Vincent stated.

"We decided to keep watch from a safe distance," Red added.

"You mean like Junon?" Cloud rasped as he emerged from the house. Cid chuckled, Vincent stared, and Red scratched behind his right ear.

"D'ya think that's _far_ enough?" He asked, Cid laughed again. The two figures on the large scrap of metal began their decent. One jumping here and there and landing in a graceful crouch on the ground, the other struggling down the awkward metal structure. When both figures were safe, they took off running towards the road that would lead to the village. The small assembly broke up, thinking it was just safer for a group of men not to be caught watching two women as they "talked".

-------------------------------------

"Lunar Harp?" Cid asked, staring at the man, "what the shit is a Lunar Harp?"

"A mystical artifact that allows safe passage through the sleeping forest," the man replied, waving his hands like a lunatic.

"Uh-huh… is this optional or necessary if we wanna go through the forest?" Yuffie asked moodily from behind Cid, the man glared at her.

"You cannot awaken the wood without it, do you want to excavate it or what?" He growled, everyone turned to Yuffie.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You're doing it," Cloud stated.

"WHAT?" She shouted at him, "WHY ME?"

"You can pick twelve locks in a minute," Red stated.

"You know where to find stuff on the bodies of monsters and shit," Cid drawled.

"You just seemed to have a… talent for treasure hunting." Cloud said simply, Yuffie seemed pacified however and agreed.

The next morning a very dirty and disgruntled Yuffie threw the Lunar Harp at Cloud, shouting something about NEVER helping him again. Their progress through the forest was fast paced, no one seemed willing to stop, but when they neared the forgotten city they realized the need for order.

"Yuffie, Vincent and I will continue on to find Aeris, we'll leave you here and send Yuffie if there's trouble." He said after several minutes of thought, the others grumbled about the decision but agreed it was the best course of action. Long distance fighting is preferable to close range when fighting an unknown enemy, and Vincent was a better shot than Barret.

The three left the others just outside the center building, all still grumbling incoherently, and descended the strange spiral staircase leading into the bowels of the city.

Yuffie was the first to notice the strange green glow that surrounded everything the further down they went, a fact she found slightly un-nerving. Green usually meant either Mako or Materia, Materia meant a battle, and Make somehow always eventually led to Sephiroth, neither of which she was keen to encounter. She kept uncharacteristically silent however, contenting herself to trying to stop the jabbing warning pains in her side. When they reached flat ground Vincent pointed out an alter in the distance.

"I don't see it," Cloud said flatly, Vincent nearly rolled his eyes.

"My eyes do not deceive me," Vincent told him stiffly. "You are blinded by this strange glow, it is not far now."

And sure enough, there was an alter surrounded by a tranquil lake, from which the glow was emitting. Vincent noticed the figure perched on the alter, but his two companions were distracted by the strangely clear, but obviously glowing, water.

"Mako pollution?" Yuffie asked, Cloud shook his head.

"The water would be a murky, milky, kind of green or blue. I've never seen anything this… clear…" He remarked reaching out to touch it, before he could however, Vincent coughed discreetly.

"Here the Lifestream comes up far enough to touch the water, emanating this glow." He said simply, Yuffie stared at him in awe.

"How'd you kno… Hey lookie!" She said suddenly, pointing to the alter. "It's Aeris!"

Cloud was on his feet instantly, and moments later he was jumping stones till he was just before the alter. Yuffie grinned at Vincent, whose face contorted in a strange, wide eyed look that caused Yuffie's heart to stop. She turned her eyes to stare at whatever he saw, and if what they saw was the same thing, then he was freaked out too…

Cloud had his sword drawn, and he seemed to be struggling to pull himself away from the spot he was frozen to. His arms flexed, his hips and torso struggled, but his feet remained planted for a moment, before moving, obviously without the minds consent, towards Aeris. He was struggling more now, gritting his teeth and trying so desperately to fight, but he was about to lose it. He raised the sword and Yuffie found herself leaping forward to the stone just behind him, past Vincent's wild attempt to grab her arm.

"CLOUD!" She shouted, breaking him from his thoughts. The sword fell from nerveless fingers, he turned to stare blankly at Yuffie, Aeris's eyes fluttered open. Yuffie's eyes widened in horror, and Cloud snapped his head back to stare at Aeris.

A dark shadow was descending, rapidly, from the ceiling above the flower girl. A long, sleek blade pointed downward toward her defenseless form as she smiled at her friends. Yuffie surged forward, but Vincent grabbed her from behind at the very edge of their platform. Cloud tried to move, he did move, but it all happened so fast. The blade pierced through Aeris's abdomen, her eyes widening as it slid through her without sound. Blood splattered Cloud pants, and Yuffie's stomach as the blade emerged from the front of her soft pink dress. Her hand's fell from their clasped position at her chest, she was falling forward, only to be pulled backwards with the force of Sephiroth as he roughly removed his blade from her body. She fell back into the small railing, a split pink bow freeing itself from her hair, as well as a piece of stark white materia.

The materia bounced away, into the water, as its owner went limp against the wall. Sephiroth grinned at the three companions, particularly the ex-soldier and the young ninja, who was now being held up by the tortured former Turk.

"I tried to pull your strings Puppet," Sephiroth mused as he locked his eyes on Cloud. "But the ninja broke them, a pity… I'd have liked to see your faces if it had been _your_ blade that slid through her body like a hot knife through butter… But alas, we can't have everything."

"WHY?" Yuffie shouted, suddenly finding her voice, though her body remained unable to support itself. "SHE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!"

"On the contrary," Sephiroth whispered, his Mako eyes locking on her as she struggled to escape the Turk. "She _existed._"

And with that he was gone, sailing up through the air as he had done at the temple. This time leaving more than a freaked out Cloud behind. This time, he left death.

Yuffie broke free of Vincent's hold now, rushing to the side of her fallen companion. Aeris's hands were folded over the still bleeding wound in her stomach, her eyes open, staring at nothing. Yuffie whimpered as she lifted a hand to close those green eyes forever. Her tear filled eyes settled on the halved pieces of pink ribbon lying on the cold, blood speckled, stone, alter. Her hands picked them up, holding them close to her chest as she stood. She turned and threw herself, sobbing brokenly, into Cloud's waiting arms. He held her close, stroking her back as Vincent knelt beside Aeris. He kissed the side of his closed hand and pressed it to her forehead, a blessing he had learned in Wutai.

"Yuffie… go get the others." Cloud whispered, she pushed herself away, pulled herself together, and took off out of the chamber. Cloud stared at her for several minutes, long enough for Yuffie to return with the others and for Vincent to move towards the group to give them a less garbled version of what transpired, minus him holding Yuffie back of course, before he gathered her limp body up in his arms. He hopped the stone platforms easily, and strode past his companions without a sound.

He brought Aeris's body to the edge of the lake, and stared down into the crystal clear depths. He looked into the face of his burden, no he could never call her that, and found that she looked peaceful. She didn't where the mask of death as others who had been killed in the same way before her, she looked as she always had, as an angel at rest. He was wading into the water now, the blood flecks from his clothing leaving a tiny red trails in the water behind him. When he was about waist deep, he hefted the body closer, giving her a final embrace before he settled her in the water.

The Cetra's body floated away from him before sinking slowly. Her arms fell away from her chest, extending upwards towards him, her hair fluttering about her as she fell away from them, a serene smile still upon her face. Cloud felt himself turning away from the now vanished figure of the Cetra, to face his comrades. Yuffie and Vincent stood segregated from the others, Yuffie's arms wrapped about her blood speckled mid-drift as she struggled not to cry. Vincent's human hand rested on her shoulder, clenching visibly to keep her still and silent. Tifa had her back to him as she sobbed on Barret's shoulder. Barret, Cid , and Red were silent, all surveying him through pity filled eyes. Cait Sith seemed to be whimpering somewhere behind them.

"We," he stopped and swallowed the sob threatening to escape him. "We need to find out why she came here."

"What'd she…" Barret began to ask, but he himself had to look away to stop the tears.

"She told me that she alone could stop Sephiroth and Meteor, that she was coming here to do just that… but when we found her…" Cloud's voice broke off and he stared at the bloodstained place marking where she died.

"She was just sittin' there," Yuffie said softly, her voice blank. "Her eyes closed, hands clasped in front of her…"

"We should go," Vincent interrupted, his hand hastily removing itself from Yuffie's shoulder. "We're little more than prey for monsters while here."

--------------------------------

Icicle Village was freezing, but at least the house they had found was nice, warm, and free. Almost as soon as they had entered the frozen village, Yuffie disappeared, while everyone else found the abandoned house and huddled inside. No one spoke much, usually when anyone did it was to ask if this was some kind of nightmare. Finally Vincent couldn't stand the tension anymore, he informed everyone he was going out to find Yuffie. No one bothered to respond.

The moment he set foot out in the cold world, he pondered where Yuffie might be. Remembering that she tried to coerce a man at Gongaga to give her alcohol before Aeris left, he made his way to the bar. He knew she'd probably be there, and he figured she probably knew that he knew she'd be there.

'Whoa Valentine, you are beginning to think like the girl.' He thought to himself as he passed a few children building a snowman. A new laugh resounded in his mind, a voice he had been noticing getting louder for several hours. 'Who are you?'

'_You don't like making new friends?' It asked innocently, Vincent growled._

'I dislike demons running rampant in my head without announcing themselves.' Was the curt reply, the voice grunted.

'_I am Death Gigas, you may refer to me as Gigas… or Death… or Death Gigas… or if you really wished to be creative, perhaps Giggy?' It rambled on like the for several moments._

'Just be silent, this is important.' Vincent growled as he approached the building that would allow him access to the bar.

'_Says you,' Gallion replied sharply. He entered the building and felt the rush of warmth wash over him, he glanced at several people he vaguely recalled attacking Avalanche sitting at the bar, but ignored them and moved towards the miserable figure huddled in the corner. Her head was down, her hands clasping her hair furiously as she rocked back and forth, a bottle of sake lying empty in front of her._

"Yuffie," he said blandly, the girl jumped and stared up at him with blurry eyes.

"If Tifa sent you, you can tell her to cram it." She muttered, Vincent sighed and sat down across from her.

"You cannot run from this," he stated.

"Oh that's really rich, coming from a man who locked himself in a coffin for thirty fuckin' years." She growled, Vincent jumped at the sound of the profanity falling from her wind burned lips. "You don't know shit."

"I… can understand your pai... How did you know I spent thirty years in a coffin?" He said, not sure how she had discovered that particular bit of information about him, especially considering he had only told Cloud, Tifa and Red once they had left the Shinra Mansion.

"I eves-drop on everybody," Yuffie said silkily. "Wanna know how many boyfriends Tifa's had?"

"That… is completely irrelevant." Vincent resumed his blank mask as the girl raised her hand, indicating the bartender was to bring her another bottle of sake. She threw a few gil to him when he sat the bottle down, and Vincent watched as she didn't even try to reclaim the spent money. She poured herself a shot of the liquid and downed it in half a second. "How old are you?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"Too young to drink," he reached for the bottle, she held it close to her. "And you're not my father."

"And you are a princess," he replied icily, Yuffie paled.

"Gawd, don't remind me. I'll have to dodge that bullet somehow." She muttered, "maybe I'll fake my own death…"

"Do not even joke about such a thing," Vincent growled. Yuffie jumped, her shot glass toppling over as she stared at him.

"You… got angry…" Yuffie muttered, he ignored her.

"A dear friend died today and all you can think of is that you do not want to be a princess. We all have our own problems, to run away in such a manner is a disgrace to the sacrifice she made." Vincent whispered in a severe and scolding tone, Yuffie slammed her hand on the table.

"What _sacrifice_?" She growled back, "all I saw was a madman stabbing someone else I cared about."

"Do you even know what a sacrifice is?" he snapped back.

"Sacrifice- the giving up of something valued: a giving up of something valuable or important for somebody or something else considered to be of more value or importance." Yuffie replied sharply, taking up her shot glass again. "What'd she do it for? We can't continue her work, she didn't leave us a single clue of what she was doing on that alter. Who'd she do it for? It's not like her death prevented or will prevent anyone else's."

Vincent stared at Yuffie, visibly shaken that she had given such an exact definition. She drained another shot glass of sake even as he tried to summon up an answer.

"What is it about death that you cannot grasp?" he growled finally. Yuffie stared at him with cold and unfeeling eyes.

"Maybe the fact that someone gets a sword jabbed through them and somehow they all end up imprinted on _my_ memories." Yuffie said finally, her eyes locked on Vincent, who heaved an impatient sigh.

"You think that is it then? That everyone dies to spite _you_?" He growled, "Cid is right, you are selfish."

Yuffie stared into her shot glass before standing and throwing at the wall, just to watch it shatter.

"WHY?" She screamed at him. "BECAUSE I'M SICK OF WATCHING THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT DIE AT THE HANDS OF THAT SICK FUCK? DOES THAT SEEM SO SELFISH TO YOU, YOU EMOTIONLESS FUCK!"

Yuffie knocked her chair over as she tried to brush past him, but Vincent grabbed her and hauled her into air. He carried her struggling body like she was nothing. Walking determinedly outside, he threw her into a snow bank.

"Death is hard for anyone, for everyone. You are not the only one in pain, if you had decided to stay with the group you would see that. You are being selfish and childish, and I grow weary of your self absorbed nature." He said scathingly, Yuffie stared up at him with tears brimming her eyes. "If you decide to grow up, then perhaps you will see that the world is not out to get you. We all lost something we held dear today, you are not the only one hurting!"

And with that he was gone, leaving the freezing ninja in the snow with tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Oh… Leviathan… Vinnie, I think you just ripped my heart out…" She said softly, hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't hear her, and when he didn't stop it seemed she got her wish. Little did she know that two demons and a human hear far better than one of either category.

Oh yes, Vincent would require so much atonement when this was all over.

Author's note: Yes I know, the demons are supposed to be all evil. But I honestly think that if I were a demon, and God willing someday I will be, I would rather screw with him than make him suffer. Suffering people are dull, mocked people are funny because they consequently go insane. Also I believe that the demons came to him gradually, except for Gallion who was implanted originally and Chaos, who he'll get in a very interesting manner, I think they kind of matured from a buzzing sound and a dull presence into their own separate entities. I also realized that Vincent got angry, which, if I had heard that stuff, I would be too. It isn't really OOC if you think about it, he was never given that _chance_ to get angry at anybody in the game, and you don't really see much about his emotions or anything. So if right after Aeris died, Yuffie was being a selfish little brat, I think he'd scream at her. And as for her last line, she already admitted she liked him, duh. Anywho… this is just to clear up any people who may want to split hairs… don't mess with me, I've got sun burn! Which is irrelevant. 

In the next chapter of A Door Beyond Absolution: The REAL Sephiroth, those creepy clones, Cloud, the life stream, Yuffie avoiding Vincent, Aeris's message to Yuffie, more about Vincent's past (including the reason I accidentally wrote 24 for his age, believe me it'll make sense when you read it, specially since I've been working on this chapter for a while.) and some surprising insight on life from our favorite profanity spouting, smoking chimney, CID!


	5. Fear of A Name

Author's Note: Ok, here's the stuff from Icicle Town and blah blah blah. Yeah, just a note, and I don't remember where I heard this from, actually I think I read it in this book I was forced to read like a bazillion years ago, but if you're ever stranded in a blizzard you create a blanket of snow to keep your body temperature from escaping into the cold air and you can ward off hypothermia like that for a little while. I dunno if it's true or not, but that principle is being used in this chapter, if you don't like it, email me and we can discus an alternate way to keep two of our characters alive, ok, ok.. . Anywho, I'm basing this portion _very _loosely on the game since I know how I want this to go. Therefore, they are leaving Gast's house in groups, not in one whole section, and Yuffie is the first to leave, not Cloud; once again if you dislike it, email me, I'm always looking for suggestions and it would be much easier to discuss it through email than on a review board… erm… yeah I think that's all the house cleaning stuff for right now. 

Disclaimer: I think I've been forgetting this thing… anywho… I don't own it, and if it did it would be based around Vincent.

Except…

(…)- my little snippets of commentary… if it's really important or long, I'll just throw in an Author's note.

"…" **Normal thoughts and speech.**

"…" **- Death Gigas**

"…" _Gallian Beast_

" '…' " _**part of professor Gast's videos.**_

One question… who actually reads these things right away? I'm usually all like "Woo! Chapter," and I don't read them till later… oh well. Ok, onto the reviewer stuff.

Reviewer Comments:

Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: Yes! Thank you! I feel happy now. I know how she feels too, just wanting to not be the person you're supposed to grow into.

The Dr.- that's two people saying it was sad. And no, that wasn't the exact text after she died… but there was no way in hell I was gonna change the plot stuff I've planned out for this story, and using the original text would've changed it a little bit.. it's the same concept… I just… personalized it… Vincent is direct in his own way, and since even he gets angry, I think he was bound to say something he didn't mean. Example: if you take him up on Dao Chao when Don Corneo kidnaps Yuffie and Elena he says, and I quote "I do not care about what you are doing so much as the foolish way in which you are doing it." I dunno if you ever saw that part, but I know he's gonna regret that one… specially since it WILL be coming to bite him in the butt later on… heh… anyway, I was playing with what could be done with the videos, and yes most of them will see the videos, but Yuffie won't till later on.

IamAudrey- lol, and yeah… but then she is a teenager, and teenagers can be rather angst-y. I can only promise that she will be back to her chipper, materia taking self soon, she's gotta bounce back though. It's kind of what she does.

Inguz- hey thanks, I like hearing good stuff about my writing. And I read your first chapter, I liked it, and I'll be reviewing soon. 

A Door Beyond Absolution

Chapter Five: Fear of a Name

"Oh… Leviathan… Vinnie, I think you just ripped my heart out…"

The words were wreaking havoc on his mind, and stirring up chaos ( not literally and no pun intended) in his soul. He had heard her, even though he didn't react, and it was ripping him apart. The demons were having a field day with his guilt, a fact he found incredibly disturbing. Apparently they found his tortured mindset after the incident so entertaining they replayed key points at random moments the next morning, usually whenever she slipped out of the room to avoid him.

"We can't leave without a fight," Tifa said mildly as she tugged at her skirt. "Elena and those other guys saw to that."

"But we beat them outside of Gongaga!" Cloud stated as he thrust his fist into his hand, Vincent coughed discreetly.

"Cloud is correct," he said quietly, "they are not particularly skilled fighters."

"So how come Elena smacked his spiky-ass around?" Cid asked mildly as he spun a cigarette between his fingers before sticking it in his mouth and lighting it.

"Think about what happened not even an hour before the encounter." Red stated blandly from his place on the floor, Cait Sith bounced down the stairs and into the room.

"Am I allowed in here yet?" he asked, everyone, with the exception of the despondent Yuffie in the furthest corner, looked at him.

"No," Cloud stated firmly before he got up and shoved the creature up the stairs. "That isn't an excuse for why Elena managed to clock me."

"Except that the only girl you'll hit is me," Yuffie muttered to herself as she shifted very slightly.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter that she hit you." Red said, stretching languidly as he loped over to sit near Yuffie. "What matters is following Sephiroth and we need to escape to do that."

"But we don't know where he went." Tifa said as she curled her knees up to her chest. "It isn't like he left a sign saying 'follow me'."

"But he did pass through here," Vincent stated, recalling an overheard conversation between to patrons of the local bar.

"Then let's go, kick some Turk ass, leave this town through the ski slopes, and find his platinum haired ass!" Barret said as he hopped to his feet, waving his gun arm blindly.

"I hate to say it," Yuffie muttered from the corner as she stood up. "But he's right. If we sit here moping about the Turks," she spit the word out as if it singed her tongue. "Then we'll never leave, we need to go after Sephiroth… other wise Aeris..."

She trailed off as the name passed through her lips. She grabbed her right elbow in her left hand and turned away after she stopped talking, her eyes unwilling to lock on anyone in the room.

"If you guys wanna stay here you can, but I'm going... Sitting still for too long isn't helping anybody in this room," and with that she bolted up the stairs and out of the old laboratory.

"Well that was new," Tifa said as she rubbed the back of her neck. "But we should follow her."

"We'll do it in teams," Cloud said, several people groaned. "Red, go with Vincent and catch up to her." Vincent froze, unwilling to move at all now that he knew he'd have to encounter her so soon after their… altercation. "The rest of us will split into two groups… Uh… Tifa, Cid and Cait Sith, I'll go with Barret."

-----------------------------

Yuffie had grabbed the snowboard while the old man in the shop wasn't looking the day before, shortly before she and Vincent.. She shook her head as she dashed passed the distracted Turks towards the ski slopes. She'd never been snowboarding, but she and her "friends" used to skateboard down the more smooth parts of Dao Chao, this couldn't be that much different… Could it? (I have a theory that you could do it in certain places, you just gotta pick them carefully and, I know from experience, you can skateboard on anything that isn't soft and or squishy without too much effort... Unless you're going up hill.)

She dropped the board at the foot of the slope before taking a deep breath.

"I don't think so hunny," a voice said from behind her. She peered over her shoulder and spied a mass of red hair through the falling snow.

"Back off Reno, I don't want to hurt you." She growled before putting one foot on the board.

"You don't wanna do this, hunny." He said as he strode towards her, she spun around, her shuriken in hand.

"One, I'm not your hunny. Two, we didn't off Tseng! So get your facts straight, you flame headed fuck!" Yuffie growled as she glared at him. He sighed and started towards her, but she just stepped on the snowboard and took off down the slope.

--------------------------------

Vincent and Red neared the ski slopes just as Yuffie hopped onto the snowboard and took off, away from the red headed turk. Vincent had grabbed an abandoned sled from a nearby snow bank and Red hopped inside, Vincent gave it a shove and hopped over Red to stand in front of him with the cord to pull the sled in hand. (It's a sled made for three people, with slight sides so children won't just topple out and end up rolling down the mountain) The two slid right by Reno after Yuffie, who was apparently very good at snowboarding.

--------------------------------------

Skateboarding down Dao Chao was nothing like this, it was slow and short lived, this was fast paced and extensive. Allowing her to jump and flip with skill she didn't know she possessed. She felt as though she had left her concerns and heartache behind her. She wasn't thinking about her mother or Aeris's death, she wasn't worrying about the horrid things she and Vincent had said to each other the day before, none of it could catch her so long as she was moving. She jumped off a large banking of snow and swung her board around in a full rotation, landing with a bump that nearly threw her off the board. Her attention shifted instantly to maintaining her balance and she took her eyes off the area before her, unaware of the roped off decline in the mountain before her.

---------------------------------------

Vincent steered the sled with the cord, almost like he would steer a chocobo, weaving it in and out of trees, rocks, and snowmen. Red lay crouched behind him, both watching Yuffie as she did things that were both amazing and incredibly reckless. At one point she went off a jump and spun her body, and the board, in a full three hundred and sixty degree rotation before landing rather roughly. She nearly fell forward off the board and she looked down at her feet as she tried to counterbalance the fall. Vincent noticed the roped off area before she did, and he tried to call out to her, but it was too late. Yuffie broke through the bright orange and red barrier and went tumbling out of sight as her board shot out from under her feet. Vincent leaned his weight forward and surged to catch up to her as she rolled down the steep wall of snow.

Unfortunately, the decline wasn't as smooth, or as slight, as he'd hoped and he ended up falling out of the sled nearly halfway down the slope, Red soon tumbling out after him when the sled flipped over. The two rolled down the rough terrain after the ninja, who had fallen into a silence that frightened even Vincent. When he finally came to a rough rest on his stomach, with his mechanical arm beneath his chest and his other arm outstretched, he struggled to keep his eyes open. Somewhere near him Red was huffing about but everything was fading rapidly. Vincent passed out, face first in the snow.

-----------------------------------------------

Red had managed to keep himself relatively unharmed as he tumbled down the slope by tucking his head between his front paws and rolling with his appendages tucked close to his furry body. When he finally rolled to a stop at the bottom of the steep slope, a bit beaten up but fully conscious, he tried to awaken the fallen ex-Turk. But with the Restore materia pinned beneath his significantly larger comrade, and no opposable thumbs, Red found that he couldn't awaken the more warmly clad human. Instead, Red decided to seek out Yuffie and have her help him wake up the injured man, too bad things never work out like you plan.

Not five feet from Red lay Yuffie. Blood was slowly seeping from the minor gashes on her exposed middle, her arms, and her legs. She was lying on her side like a beat up old doll, her back facing him, her left arm thrown up over her head in a careless fashion, her hair lying away from her neck. Red found himself rushing over, his legs moving before his mind registered the sight. Crouching in front of her, he nudged her with his head, rolling her over onto her back, her arm flopping down lifelessly beside her head. Cuts and bruises covered nearly every inch of her tanned skin from her chest down. A large cut stood out over her left eyebrow, two others forming a cross on her right cheek, a large bruise covered the left side of her jaw, and her lip was split in multiple places. A large cut stood out on her neck, blood trickling down to stain the snow beneath her.

He nudged her several more times, trying to wake her up, but she didn't move in the least. He surveyed the two critically, and finally made up his mind. Prancing over to Vincent, he locked his teeth on the man's gloved hand and dragged him to lay next to Yuffie, hoping his body heat would keep her warm till he could dig up some shelter… Literally.

He then began digging around the inert bodies, piling snow over them to create a cold sort of insulation. He then worked his body beneath the pile of snow in between the two of them, staying closer to Yuffie, than to Vincent.

Using his own body heat in addition to hers, he managed to keep her a little warmer until the injured gunman started to come around.

------------------------------------

Tifa ran upstairs to grab everyone individual packs and separate out rations. While reaching for Cid's bag, which he had thrown into a corner blocked off by machinery, her stomach bumped a button on the computer she was leaning over. The cracked screen blared to life, a blue light emanating from it as it awoke from is long sleep.

"Umm… Cloud!" Tifa shouted, hesitantly as she stared at the machine. "Cloud, you should really come look at this!"

Cloud came rushing upstairs with Cid and Barret just behind him.

"What's up Teef?" he asked as he came level with her. She pointed at the screen.

"Didn't Cid say the machinery in here was all useless?" she asked as Cloud surveyed the options that had appeared on the screen. The afore mentioned man growled at her before shoving the spiky haired leader aside.

"I said it was fuckin' out of date, not useless." He complained as he surveyed the options. "Looks like some fuckin' Shinra records."

Tifa selected the first option, which read "The Original Crisis".

"_**The screen blared to life to reveal a lovely lady with long brown hair and red clothing standing with her back to the screen and a man in a white lab coat with cropped black hair.**_

'_**Camera's Ready!' he said to the woman as he went to stand beside her. 'Then, Ifalna, please tell us about the Cetra.' " Tifa gasped.**_

"It's a record about the Cetra!" Thank you captain obvious.

"_**The woman nodded and took a deep breath.'2000 years ago, our ancestors, the Cetra, heard the cries of the planet. The first ones to discover the Planet's wound were the Cetra at Knowlespole.' The man made a vague motion with his hand as he stared at her. **_

'_**Tell us Ifalna… Where is the land called Knowlespole?' he asked her, she brought her hands up indicating the area around them.**_

'**_Knowlespole refers to this area. The Cetra then began a Planet-reading.' She was interrupted by the man._**

'_**Ifalna,' the man brought his hands in front of his mouth as if choosing his words carefully, 'what does a Planet-reading entail?' She turned her back on him, facing the camera she looked at the ground. **_

'…_**I can't explain it very well, but it's like having a conversation with the Planet… It said something fell from the sky making a large wound.' She approached the camera, her head tilted back in thought. 'Thousands of Cetra pulled together, trying to heal the planet… But, due to the severity of the wound, it was only able to heal itself over many years.' **_

'_**Do the Ancients, rather, the Cetra have special powers to heal the planet?' He took a step closer to her as she shook her head.**_

'_**No, it's not that kind of power. The life force of all living things on this planet becomes the energy. The Cetra tried desperately to cultivate the land so as not to diminish the needed energy…'**_

'_**Hmmm… even so close to the North Cave, the snow never melts. Is that because the Planet's energy is gathered here to heal it's injury?' She leaned forward a bit, apparently please with his observation. **_

'_**Yes, the energy that was needed to heal the planet withered away the land… then the Planet… The Planet tried to persuade the Cetra to leave Knowlespole but…' Her shoulder's slumped slightly, the man seemed to sense her distress. **_

'_**Ifalna… lets take a break.' She shook her head.**_

'_**I'm all right… When the Cetra were preparing to leave the land that they loved… That's when it appeared!' she made a gesture with her hands. 'It looked like… our… our dead mothers… and our dead brothers. Showing us specters of their past.'**_

'_**Who is this person who appeared at North Cave? I haven't any idea.' He seemed slightly flustered as Ifalna, tilted her head to the side.**_

'_**That's when the one who injured the planet, the 'crisis from the sky' as we called him, came.' She explained softly, the man nodded. 'He first approached them as a friend, deceived them, and gave them the virus. The Cetra were attacked by the virus and went mad… transforming them into monsters.' The man moved to stand behind her as she again turns her back to him, her eyes distant. 'Then, just as he had at the Knowlespole. He approached the other Cetra clans… infecting them with… the virus…' She appeared visibly shaken now, he reached out a hand to touch her shoulder.**_

'_**You don't look well… Let's call it a day.' The screen went black."**_

"That was Professor Gast…" Cloud murmured quietly.

"How d'you know?" Barret asked him after a long moment.

"I saw a picture of him not long after joining Soldier," Cloud replied as Tifa selected the next option, 'What is "Weapon?" '.

"_**Again Ifalna's back was to the screen as the man revealed to be professor Gast turned to speak to her in the same manner as before.**_

'_**Ifalna, can you comment on the thing called "weapon?' He asked her, she nodded and stepped forward.**_

'_**Yes, Professor. The one the Professor mistook for a Cetra… was named Jenova. That is the 'crisis from the sky'. The Planet knew it had to destroy the 'crisis from the sky'… You see, as long as Jenova exists the Planet will never be fully able to heal itself.'**_

'**_Back then, Weapon was a weapon the Planet produced of its own will?' Gast asked her, she shook her head._**

'_**Yes, but… There is no record of Weapon ever being used. A small number of the surviving Cetra defeated Jenova, and confined it. The planet produced weapon… But it was no longer necessary to use it.'**_

'_**So Weapon no longer exists on this planet?' She approached him.**_

'_**Weapon cannot vanish… it remains asleep somewhere on the Planet. Even though Jenova is confined it could come back to life at some time… the Planet has not fully healed itself yet. It is still watching Jenova.'**_

'_**Where is Weapon?' Ifalna turned her back on Gast suddenly, her face downcast.**_

'_**I don't know… I can't hear the voice of the planet well… times… have changed… The Planet… is probably watching this situation closely.' She rubbed her eyes a little bit, and Gast nodded to himself.**_

'…_**Thank you, Ifalna, that will do for today…' the screen went black again."**_

"Jenova wasn't a real person, it wasn't even an ancient!" Tifa gasped as the video clip ended, Cait Sith looked at her like she was stupid.

"I could've told you that one," he stated dully.

"Then why didn't ya? you fuckin' piece of Shinra scum!" Cid demanded, Cait Sith shrugged.

"Why didn't _you_ ask?" was the reply, Cid kicked him down the stairs.

"Shut it you two, there's more clips here." Cloud said as he examined the "confidential" file.

"They seem like home movies though," Tifa whispered, he shrugged and selected the first video. 'Daughter's record: 10th day after birth.'

"_**There is no picture, it's all dark.**_

'_**What are you doing, Profess… I mean, honey?' Ifalna's voice rang out, she sounded little tired.**_

'_**Oh, I'm thinking of taping this on video. But, the video isn't working right.' Gast replied absently, apparently intent upon his work.**_

'_**What are you going to tape? Is there still something I haven't mentioned?' Ifalna sounded somewhat confused.**_

'_**No, that's not it. I'm going to record my beautiful daughter.' He stated proudly, the sound of footsteps sounded in the silence. 'And when she's sleeping, her face… looks like an angel.'**_

'_**First we have to figure out her name. We can take the video later!' Ifalna cooed, Gast chuckled as if he knew something she didn't.**_

'_**I've already decided! If it's a girl, then it'll be Aeris. That's that.' He said confidently, Ifalna gasped.**_

'_**You are SO selfish! But Aeris is a good name! Hee hee… it's a good name, considering it came out of that forgetful head of yours!' She said playfully, Gast laughed again.**_

'_**Right? Oh, the video tape…..' static sounded as he shut down the machine."**_

"AERIS IS GAST'S DAUGHTER?" Barret shouted as soon as the tape ended, a spooky silence answered him.

"We need to see the next video clip." Cloud stated, trying to ignore the lump that had formed in his throat, as he selected the second recording, dated ten days later.

"**_The video was apparently fixed over the ten days, and Ifalna was approaching Gast._**

'_**Video again? You just got through taping!' She complained, Gats turned to her a pleading look on his face.**_

'…… _**Please don't say it that way. It's our lovely daughter, both yours… and Mine!' He smiled at this, Ifalna's look didn't falter though. 'Don't you want to capture her childhood on video tape?' He asked, Ifalna frowned at him and crossed her arms.**_

'_**If you keep doting on her like that, she won't grow up to be strong…Aeris is different from other children. I wonder what dangers await her…' "**_

"If only you knew," Tifa muttered under her breath, fresh tears forming in her eyes.

" '_**Never say that!' Gast proclaimed, turning his back on her and clenching his fists. 'I will protect you and Aeris no matter what! You and Aeris are my only treasures. I'll never let you go!' Ifalna looked as if she was about to cry, her arms uncrossing and one hand laid gently on her chest."**_

Cid coughed a bit and even Cloud seemed to be resisting the urge to scream at the video tape. For a man who only wanted to protect them, he sure did enough to ensure his daughter's eventual death.

" '_**I feel so much better now darling. If I hadn't met you, I…' They were about to embrace when a knock sounded at the door.**_

'_**Who could that-- I was just about to…' He looks at Ifalna. 'DAMN! How dare they intrude upon our 'private time' together!' He clenched handfuls of hair in his hands. (Off topic… but I just realized what he was talking about… grossness!)**_

'_**I'll send them away." She said softly, he grinned at her. **_

'_**Yes, at once!' he declared, she laughed before the knock sounded again.**_

'_**Who the devil?' She went off screen and suddenly the sound of rushing wind filled the room. 'It, It's them!' She ran back to stand behind Gast as **_

_**Hojo and two soldier's entered their home.**_

'_**Heh, Heh, heh…… I've been searching for you Ifalna, or should I say CETRA!" She flinched and hid further behind Gast. 'Long time no See Professor Gast.'**_

'_**Hojo…' he hissed back. 'How did you know?'**_

'_**Believe me, I had to turn over a stone or two to find you.' he turned his back on them, laughing as he did so. 'Two years I waited… That's how much I wanted this new sample… ha, ha, ha.'**_

'_**New sample?' Gast's eyes widened in horror. 'You don't mean Aeris?' Ifalna started sobbing into her hands.**_

'_**Hmmm… Aeris… What a nice name… heheh.'**_

'_**That's it!' Gast declared, his shoulders slumping. 'I'm severing all ties with Shinra. Hojo, please leave.' Ifalna threw herself at Hojo's feet her hands clasped together at her chest. 'Ifalna!'**_

'_**Please, Aeris has nothing to do with it! All you want is me, right?' She asked, her eyes brimming with frightened tears.**_

'_**I'll need all of you for my experiment.' Hojo replied stiffly, turning his nose in the air as if she was below him. 'You understand, don't you Professor Gast? We can change the future of the planet!' Gast ignored him and knelt down, embracing Ifalna on the floor.**_

'_**Don't worry Ifalna. I'll take care of this.' he whispered to her.**_

'_**Please don't put up a fight. I don't want harm to come to my precious sample.' Hojo stated dully, he turned and spotted the camera on the wall. 'Mmm? What a funny looking camera.' he chuckled a little bit before pointing to it with one hand. 'Guard, destroy it!' The Guard turned sharply and a single shot rang out before everything goes black. 'Be careful with her! HAHAHA……….' A strange sound busted out in the room. 'Wh-what are you doing professor?' Hojo sounded frightened as the sound of rushed footsteps joins the melee. A couple of grunts echoed and Gast's voice rang out above the clash of noises.**_

'_**IFALNA! Take Aeris and RUN!' A gun shot, a thud, and a scream all sounded at once.**_

"_**EYAAAAAAAAAH… DARLING!' Ifalna screamed, Hojo's voice rang out once more.**_

'_**Oh, and uh…don't forget the child!' Some more shuffling sounds. 'Hmm? A video? The ancients… WEAPON? Heh, heh, heh… a mountain of treasure! Thank you Professor… Ha, ha, ha!' The sound cut out."**_

Tifa's sniffling was the only sound in the room as the screen finally returned to its original black.

"Her mother knew," she sniffled as the others stared at her. "Right from the beginning, her mother knew that Aeris was gonna… gonna…" Tifa let out a broken sob and buried her face in her hands. Cloud grasped her by the shoulders momentarily before turning to the others.

"We need to go," he stated softly. "This'll help us out a little bit, but we have other things to deal with right now."

Tifa wiped her tears away with the back of her hand before nodding gently and returning to separating supplies.

-------------------------------------

Mid chapter Author's note: For the record, this all took place immediately after Vincent and Red left, and ended about the time that Red finished his little burrow and Vincent started to wake up… and I gave myself whiplash doing this the hard way because I couldn't find anyone who recorded what was said… Anyway, on with the story… or would you kill me if I ended it here? Nope, I made promises!

-------------------------------------

Vincent opened his eyes warily to stare at Red as he kept his tail as close to Yuffie as he could without melting the snow blanket over them or setting her skimpy outfit on fire. (You know, cause he's got that fire on his tail.)

"You're awake," Red stated gratefully as he sat up, breaking through the snowy barrier and releasing what little warmth had been built up into the icy winds. "She's really hurt, and I don't think her lips are meant to turn that color!"

Vincent stared at him for a moment like he was crazy before he noticed the battered ninja laying beside Red. She was pale and some of the bleeding had stopped, but her face was a dull, wind-chapped red, and her lips were nearly purple. Vincent sat bolt upright and crawled over to her, lifting her torso with his human hand. Her head fell back, causing the cut on her throat to bleed a bit as the scab cracked open. She was breathing, but her body was cold to the touch and Vincent hurriedly cast his cloak around her body, drawing her closer to him.

"How long has she been like this?" Vincent asked him, Red thought a moment.

"About forty-five minutes or so, I tried getting to your restore materia but you were laying on it and I couldn't roll you over to obtain it." Red stated, Vincent nodded understanding that without opposable thumbs Red wouldn't have been able to flip him over on to his back. (you try flipping over a one hundred and eighty pound guy that slightly resembles Vincent's build without using your hands, it ain't easy. And this works out the way I wanted it too.) Vincent hooked his mechanical claw beneath Yuffie's legs and lifted her up with ease.

"The map Cloud showed us had a cave marked on it," Vincent stated as he started walking East. "It should be just over that small rise, we need to hurry."

-----------------------------------------

Tifa, Cid and Cait Sith slowed to a stop just before reaching the broken barrier through which Yuffie had passed. (Cid and Cait Sith are in a toboggan, which isn't that hard to steer… me and my friend used to use those as extended snowboards and Tifa is on actual skies.) Cid stood up a bit to stare down the fairly deep slope and whistled.

"Whoever went down that I feel sorry for," he stated mildly as Cloud and Barret joined them on snowboards.

"Any sign of them?" Cloud asked, lifting the goggles he had bought up at the inn.

"Other than the footprints at the top, and what Reno said during our rather quick battle, not really…" Tifa trailed off as her eyes locked on the toppled over sled, the snowboard sticking out of a snow drift, and a single black feather lying abandoned near some red stained snow. "Scratch that," she said, pointing to the various signs.

"We can't ski down there safely," Cloud stated.

"What d'you suggest, we fuckin' walk?" Barret growled, Cloud nodded.

"Only way to make it down safely and find the others," he decided. Cid and Barret burst into random bouts of profanity, Tifa glared at them.

"Are _you_ wearing a skirt?" She snapped, her hands on her hips. "I don't think so, now shut up and MOVE!"

Both men shut up abruptly and started the slow progression down the slope.

--------------------------------------

Vincent lay Yuffie beside the small fire Red had started with some dry twigs, grass, and a few logs that had been lying strewn about the cave. She was shivering quite badly and seemed on the verge of waking up, when Vincent held out his human palm towards her, the green materia on his bangle glowing softly as he muttered 'Cure 2'. The less serious cuts and bruises on her legs, arms, and torso vanished within seconds. The cuts on her lip healed over, the one above her eye healed cleanly, as well as the two on her cheek, none of them leaving a scar. The bruise on her jaw remained and the cut on her throat left a faint scar. It took a few moments before her eyes fluttered open and Yuffie sat up, shivering profusely.

"W-where a-am I?" She stuttered out between chattering teeth and faintly blue lips. Vincent removed his cloak and threw it around her shoulders quickly. She clasped the fabric in her shaking fingers and drew it closed around her slender frame.

"What do you remember?" he asked mildly, finding it easier to explain from where her memory stopped.

"Hitting my head on something very hard as I rolled down that hill," she replied. The cloak was very warm, whether it was because he had been wearing it or the because the fabric was naturally warm she didn't know. It smelled faintly of dried roses (played out. I know) and green tea, a smell that threatened to lull her to sleep.

"We… Found you at the bottom, fairly injured and freezing." Vincent stated, Red gaze him a confused look. "The others should be joining us shortly, until then it is best that you stay as warm as possible."

"What about you?" Yuffie asked him, he stared at her with expressionless eyes.

"What about me?" He replied evenly, his tone betraying none of his thoughts.

"You need to keep warm too…" She muttered, feeling like a little girl about to be scolded for speaking out of term. Vincent did, indeed, seem about ready to reply sharply, but closed his mouth and took a deep breath instead.

"I am not wandering around in nearly nothing," Yuffie opened her mouth to argue that she was well covered, but he held up his claw to silence her. "I do not feel the exposure to the cold as… normal… people do."

"Gallian keeps you warm then?" She asked quietly, Vincent stared at her for a moment.

'This child lacks subtlety,' he thought to himself, two soft chuckles answered him.

'**But she is so cute about it,' Gigas cooed to him. Vincent shuddered and Gallian let out a rolling laugh before joining in the fun.**

'_Do you need me to keep you warm, Wittle Vincent?' Gallian taunted in a mock child's tone, again Vincent shuddered. Suddenly he became aware of Yuffie speaking to him._

"…I mean you don't look so good, you sure you don't need…" She rambled, trying not to catch his eye.

"No," he said loudly, making her jump. "Please keep it till we start moving again."

Yuffie seemed about to argue, but something about the way he was shivering told her that it had nothing to do with the cold. Yuffie fell into a silent state of thought, staring placidly into the flames of the small fire.

----------------------------------------

Vincent watched Yuffie stare into the flames and was dimly reminded of another young woman who used to do the same thing… Lucrecia… suddenly he remembered the first time he saw her, the first time he spoke to her, and his frown deepened.

-----Flash Back-----

He was sitting in a bar, just outside the Shinra Building in Midgar, with a fellow Turk by the name of Xander. Xander had been looking for a young woman to share the night with when Vincent had set eyes on Lucrecia. She wasn't especially pretty, not slender, not athletic looking, but not heavy. He hair was a mess of brown curls that hung about her face, accenting the glasses she wore as she perused the paperwork in front of her. Xander had promptly ignored her presence as he continued his search for company, but Vincent felt compelled to speak to her. He approached cautiously, hoping not to call his bumbling friend's attention away from a particularly busty barmaid.

"Hello," he said as he sat at the bar beside her. She looked startled and glanced up quickly, snatching her glasses off of her face as she did so.

"Oh, hello there." She replied absently, stuffing her glasses into a case and placing the case in her pocket. "Who might you be?"

"I am Vincent Valentine of the Turks," he replied. She smiled a bit and nodded, Vincent noticed the woman's subtle change in appearance without her glasses on.

"I work for Shinra as well, my name is Lucrecia, I work in the Experimental Science department with Professor Gast." She replied airily, reaching for her drink. "Is it difficult?"

Vincent raised an eyebrow at her as she took a sip of her drink.

"Kidnapping, murder, they say that is a Turk's territory," Lucrecia said, Vincent gave her a half smirk.

"Well, I can think of worse things that I could be doing." He stated mischievously, Lucrecia giggled.

"You seem rather young, how old are you?" She asked him, he grinned at her.

"Twenty Four just last month," was his reply, Lucrecia smiled at him. A beep drew her attention from his face to her watch, and she let out a frustrated sigh.

"I must go check on the test subjects back at the lab, hopefully I will see you around." She said before hopping off her barstool and disappearing through the door. Little did either of them know that three months later Lucrecia, Xander, and Vincent would be sent to Nibelheim. Only two of them would make it there, and three years later, only one would still be alive.

-----End Flash Back-----

Vincent stood abruptly and ventured deeper into the cave, muttering something about firewood to Red. Red waited till he was out of sight to pad over to the despondent Yuffie. He lay down beside her, and she looked up at him with a smile.

"What's up?" She asked with a ridiculous grin, Red cleared his throat.

"Aeris… told me to tell you something… before she left," Yuffie's grin faltered. "She asked that I wait till you were… ready…"

"Wh," she swallowed hard. "What'd she say?"

"That she'd miss you terribly, and that you can't force yourself to be more grown up than you are. She said that taking on the weight of the world will only hurt you in the long run, and that _some _burdens can be shared." Red told her, looking away as her eyes filled with tears. "She also said not to be afraid of something just because it's new or _different_, she accented that word. She told me our differences are what set us apart and make us appealing to one another."

Yuffie swallowed the hiccupping sob she felt building in her throat.

"She also said to behave yourself." Yuffie's face went from serenely sad to beat red in half a second.

"That is so not fair!" She squealed as Vincent came trudging beck into the room. Yuffie fell silent almost instantly, eyeing him with bated breath. When he said nothing she laid back on the stone floor of the cave and pretended to be asleep.

-----------------------------------

Tifa was the first to reach the patch of spilt blood in the snow. She picked up the feather and examined as the others grouped in around her.

"It's Yuffie's alright," she said finally as she stored the feather away in her pocket. "Looks like they went this way…"

"But the map say that the only thing that way is a secluded cave," Cloud retorted as he looked up from the afore mentioned map.

"Duh," Cait Sith sniped from behind them, everyone ignored him. "Oh, Come ON!" He shouted, Tifa started walking away.

"At any rate, it looks like someone's injured and I don't know if Vincent still has his level two restore materia with him." Tifa threw back over her shoulder as the others began the slow progression after her, Cait Sith still muttering behind them.

-------------------------------

'**Look at her, lying there so vulnerable…' Gigas said suddenly, causing Vincent to jump a little bit. His eyes went to Yuffie's now realistically sleeping figure huddled beneath his red cloak, her face obscured by its presence.**

'What about her?' he said absently, forcing his eyes away from the sight.

'_You desire her,' Gallian said promptly, Vincent snorted._

'No, you demons desire her. I do not,' was the sharp answer. Gigas and Gallian both laughed, causing Vincent's eye to twitch slightly in annoyance.

'**We are part of you, host.' Gigas told him, Vincent frowned heavily.**

'Thank you for pointing that out,' Vincent thought darkly.

'_We are part of you Vincent,' it said to him. 'If you desire her, then we desire her.'_

'Then you are both mistaken, because I do not…' his thoughts trailed off as Yuffie shifted, his cloak sliding off her shoulder and ceasing to obscure his view of her face. Her eyebrows were drawn together in a look of concentration, her lips moving silently, forming words he couldn't make out. Something about the scene tugged at something in Vincent's chest and, much like in the Temple of Ancients, he found himself watching her with interest. It was obvious that whatever she was dreaming unpleasant, even more so when she let out a horrified gasp and clutched her arms around her chest.

"Vincent," Red said as he loped over. "What's happening to her?"

"Do your species dream?" Vincent asked softly, Red nodded. "Then surely they too have nightmares."

"Night… Mares?"

"A bad dream," Vincent explained, Red still appeared confused.

"Dreams are not good nor bad, they have no proper essence so how…?" Vincent held up his claw for a moment.

"We posses mortal fears that can sometimes seep their way through to our unconscious mind." Vincent explained, "we call these nightmares."

"She is having one then?"

"Yes," Vincent replied, not looking directly at her.

"What do we do?"

"…"

"We must do something," Red stated. "She looks like she's suffering."

Again Vincent said nothing, instead he got up and walked over to her huddled figure. Sitting down beside, her he glared at Red.

"You wanted to do something," he said simply. Red trotted over and sat beside Yuffie.

"Should we awaken her?" Red asked, Vincent shrugged.

Yuffie's whimpers grew louder and more frightened during this short conversation, her arms were leaving bloody red welts on her arms as her fingers clenched her skin tighter. Vincent reached over and pulled her hands away from her arms, settling them firmly on the ground. He touched her shoulder lightly, not the least bit surprised when she jerked awake and tore herself away from the two, staring at them with distant eyes.

"Yuffie," Red began, but Vincent interrupted him.

"What did you dream?" He asked mildly, no concern nor curiosity in his tone. Yuffie closed her eyes and looked away, unwilling to face them.

"Nothing…" she muttered, Vincent nearly snorted.

"We all know you were having a nightmare," Red said softly. "Talking will make it less real."

"No, it was real enough when it happened." Yuffie muttered darkly, her eyes focusing on the jagged wall. "I dreamed of the day when I got this," she tapped the leg brace she wore.

"What happened?" Vincent asked, Yuffie laughed a bit.

"Not really a good subject for me," she said with a lopsided grin. "I think we can find a way better subject…"

She froze, listening carefully.

"D'you here that?" she asked, Vincent listened a moment, as did Red.

"It's the others," Red said, getting up from where he sat on the floor. Vincent got to his feet as well, soon followed by Yuffie, who was holding his cloak out to him with a shiver.

"Keep it for now," he replied quietly. She shrugged and fastened the cloak around her shoulders, just like he would normally, her eyes barely clearing the collar that hid his mouth, Red let out a snort of laughter.

"What?" she asked innocently, Vincent looked at her and suppressed a smile. She looked ridiculous, her khaki shorts and green top clashed horribly with his cloak over them, the puffy arm guard making her appear like a demented half snow man. Her storm-grey eyes and short black hair were just barely visible over the high collar, and even while that looked alright, her clothes were enough to make her look positively foolish.

-----------------------------

It had been hours since the group had met up and decided to continue to follow Sephiroth. Yuffie had, when Tifa, Cloud and Red ordered it, kept Vincent's cloak tight about her shoulders, and Tifa had long since taken Cid's coat from him. The two girls were freezing, and while the men were very cold themselves, except Vincent who had immunity and Red who has fur, none of the men had their legs fully exposed and most of their stomach as well. At one point a veteran climber had brought them in, out of the cold, and in his hospitality not only did he point out the proper path to take, but he had outfitted most of the team with coats that would save them from frostbite. The problem had arisen when it came to outfitting Vincent, who was happily back in his crimson cloak.

"I think this should be big enough to fit over your arm sir," the man said. Vincent turned his red eyes to the man and shook his head, trying to vanish into the cloak. "You really should wear more than that, you'll freeze."

"I do not need it, thank you for offering though." He replied politely, the man didn't seem convinced.

"One good wind will freeze you to the bone, sir I really must insist!" He said, holding out the long black trench coat, again Vincent declined. The man was getting pretty worked up when Yuffie stepped in.

"Really, he's accustomed to this kind of thing." Yuffie said, placing a hand on Vincent's arm. "He's just so determined to impress us girls." She and Tifa giggled for added effect. "Really, just let him have his way."

The man, seemingly convinced that he would be alright and had done things like this before, stopped pushing and allowed the group to leave his warm house. Journeying up the path, Yuffie stayed a few steps ahead of Vincent, talking in whispers with Tifa.

"That was an awesome cover story!" Tifa whispered, Yuffie grinned.

"Yeah," she agreed, "much better than the truth Vincent was about to spill, anyway."

"You'd think he wouldn't want to stand out so much," Tifa said, glancing back at the silent gunman.

"Oh, I don't think he does," Yuffie said. "But I also think that he refuses to accept help on anything."

"You seem a little bitter about that Yuffs," Tifa said softly. Yuffie stared at the ground in front of her.

"Yeah well," she bit out. "We all got problems, and some of us can't lock themselves away from them."

Tifa stopped walking, letting the others pass her up, Yuffie stopped a moment later with a groan.

"Yuffie…" Tifa began, but the ninja threw up her hands in protest.

"I didn't ask for him to come out of his coffin and help us!" Yuffie growled in a harsh whisper, the others stopped a little bit up the trail and stared back at them.

"But he did!" Tifa declared a little louder than she had intended. Cloud and Barret exchanged confused looks as they stared down.

"That's not my fault!" Yuffie declared back, her voice raising in anger. Cid shifted uncomfortably and lit his cigarette to give his hands something to do.

"He didn't mean what he said to you!" Tifa half shouted, Yuffie froze, her mouth hanging open. Now Vincent knew what they were talking about, and he looked away from the confused faces of the others.

"Somehow, I think he meant every word he said." Yuffie whispered, barely loud enough for Tifa to hear. Her friend's eyes softened and she embraced the ninja tightly.

"He didn't mean it, I just know he didn't." Tifa whispered, "come on, we have a mission."

The two girls jogged to catch up with the rest of the group, Tifa smiling warmly, and Yuffie trying to sink into her forest green coat.

"Everything okay?" Cloud asked, scratching his cheek. Tifa grinned at him and nodded profusely, Yuffie just stared at the snow. "Okay, lets mosey."

-------------------------------

It had been hours since they started this climb, and it was beginning to grow darker the higher they climbed. At the very top there was a cave that, with two guards changed every three hours to protect against monsters, would serve as a camp for the night. As they all gathered around the fire Cloud had set, he put a finger to his lips.

"Lets see… Three hour shifts… Cid and Barret, first shift. Cait and Red, second shift." Yuffie groaned, she was almost certain of what was coming next. "Tifa and Vincent, third shift." She could have cried in relief, "Yuffie, you're with me for the final shift."

Cid and Barret stayed sitting in the immediate circle emanated by the glowing flames, while the others set up their sleeping bags just inside the most pale ring of light. Yuffie crawled into her emerald sleeping bag with a relieved smile on her face, Cloud was just one sleeping bag away from her, Tifa right next to her, Red was lying at her feet, Cait had gone somewhere to shut down, and Vincent lay just past Cloud. Yuffie could see him lying on his back, not sleeping but staring at the strangely crystal ceiling, she yawned, wondering momentarily what he was so deep in thought about.

----------------------------

'**That heated conversation a few hours ago was about you.' Gigas stated firmly, a familiar buzzing accompanying his voice. **

'There is someone else there with you two, who is it?' Vincent replied, knowing now that the buzzing was another voice soon to be in his mind.

'_You're changing the subject,' Gallian stated plainly. 'We cannot tell who or what it is as of yet.'_

'**You truly upset the ninja when you said such things to her,' Gigas chided, Vincent growled.**

'I am aware of that demon,' Vincent growled back. The buzzing grew to a fevered pitch that caused Vincent to sit up and cover his ears for a moment.

"You alright vampy?" Cid asked from his position, Vincent looked up sharply, having forgot all about their presence.

"Yes… a sudden headache is all… nothing to worry about…" Vincent lied, preparing to lie back down, Cid chuckled.

"How bout you join us?" Barret said as he took a swig from a flask he kept hidden in his pack.

"I should rest," Vincent lied. Cid let out another chuckle.

"You'd just lie there like you have been for the past forty minutes," he sniggered. Vincent got off his sleeping bag and sat down on one of the stones surrounding the fire. "There ya go."

Barret held out the flask to Vincent, who took it and drank politely before handing it back.

"You don't talk much," Cid said, Vincent shook his head. "How come?"

"I do not speak unless I have something of importance to say," Vincent replied swiftly. "Often there is nothing I can say to help the situation. Before Hojo experimented on me, I was quite apt at saying the wrong thing."

"But then y'never say anythin' worth sayin' either." Barret said in a slurred voice, Cid rolled his eyes and plucked the flask out of his hands.

"I swear, none of ya little shits can stomach real liquor." Cid grumbled as he took a swig of the burning liquor. "The drunk fuck over there's gotta point. Maybe what you say is the wrong thing, but then, at least you're tryin' to say somethin' useful. Take the brat for instance," Cid made a waving motion towards where she lay, sleeping fitfully. "She tends to say a lotta annoying shit that no one wants t'hear, but people feel good when she's talking because then we all know it ain't so bad that she's gonna stop. Right after Aeris… she was quiet, and then yesterday she was even worse than quiet."

"There is something worse than quiet?" Vincent asked, Barret slumped over, asleep.

"Stupid fucker," Cid growled at the black man before turning his attention to Vincent. "Yeah, there's one thing worse than her silence, and that's her when she's afraid to say anythin'."

"Why would you say that?" A lump settled in Vincent's stomach.

"Because she ain't scared of nobody here. Not spike, not me, not Tifa, not Red. Nobody. But after you found her, she was shakin' like a dog shittin' razorblades, and even worse was that when you were in the room, she'd suddenly fall into a terrified silence." Cid shook his head and lit a cigarette as he gazed at Yuffie's slumbering form. "Whatever happened before you found her musta shook her up pretty bad, good thing you found her when ya did."

"Yes… a good thing…" Vincent muttered, staring into the flames with a growing sense of guilt.

"Nobody 'spects you to chatter on like she does," Cid stated, thinking his companion felt badly for not finding her sooner. "But just a few words now an' then to let us know shit ain't too bad would ease up a lotta tension."

"…" silence followed as Cid took another swig from the flask.

"After all, you ain't so bad. Yuffie seems to like ya well enough, and that little brat's got some decent judge of character." Cid said with a guffaw, Vincent nodded and said something about needing sleep before his watch. He soon resumed his place on his sleeping bag, with a fresh load of guilt residing in his stomach as he glanced over at the sleeping ninja.

-------------------------------

"Vincent," Tifa said softly. "Do you really need your gun out? We haven't seen any monsters since we decided to camp here."

"We are on sentry duty for this purpose," he said mildly. Tifa poked at the fire with a long stick, watching him as he slowly put the weapon away. "My apologies if I made you nervous."

She slammed the stick on the ground and stared at him.

"See!" she declared sharply, he stared at her.

"See what?" he replied uncertainly.

"You'll apologize to me for something stupid like me not wanting you to have your weapon out, but you screamed at Yuffie and you won't apologize to her, or apparently forgive her for what happened!" Tifa whispered in a mild fury, Vincent stared at her. "Yes I know about your little tiff the other night, in which _both_ of you were being stupid."

"Did she tell you?" he asked passively.

"No, Cloud did." Vincent mentally cursed himself for telling their leader about what had transpired.

"That's why he sent _you_ to go after her yesterday afternoon." Tifa said sharply.

"Then why not place us both on sentry duty?" Vincent replied, seething inside that he was having this conversation with anyone but Yuffie.

"Because we noticed you two were still not okay when we left the cave, even if she was wearing your cloak." Tifa replied, picking up her stick and jabbing the embers with vengeance.

"We were fine," Vincent just barely contained the growl.

"Oh yeah sure, you were being noble by handing over your cloak to the freezing girl to keep her from hypothermia, but you wouldn't look at each other…"

"And of what significance is _looking_ Tifa?" He asked sharply, his eyes looking beyond her to the resting Cloud. Tifa's cheeks burned red, and her eyes narrowed.

"That is different," she replied in a voice that was positively lethal.

"You're right," Vincent replied, throwing the cold front up once more. "You two have a chance."

Tifa stared at him, noting the unusual way in which he'd phrased the statement.

"So do you and Yuffie," she said simply. Vincent stared at her like she'd grown a second head and a tail.

"I doubt she wishes to be my companion much longer," he replied simply. She giggled a bit.

"You don't know how you phrased that do you?" she giggled excitedly.

"How I phrased what?" he asked, not understanding what she was talking about.

"You indicated that you had feelings for Yuffie," he opened his mouth to argue, "more than friendly feelings."

'**HA! I told you, Gallian you owe me forty gil!' Gigas shouted from his mind, Gallian grumbled.**

'_Take it from Valentine, I don't have hands.' was the curt reply._

"When did I indicate that?" Vincent asked, overly startled.

"You said that at least Cloud and I had a chance, moments after we were talking about Yuffie!" Tifa declared, Vincent thought quickly.

"I did not make that connection to her," he lied. "I was thinking of a woman I knew in my youth when I said that."

Tifa's face fell, and Vincent felt like biting off his own tongue while both demons began yelling about how Tifa could've helped him.

'_MORON! THEY'RE FRIENDS! SHE'S GOING TO TELL THE NINJA!' Gallian screamed at him, making him wince slightly._

'**AND WHAT IS SHE GOING TO THINK?' Gigas hollered, as amusing as it all seemed, he felt to badly to notice it.**

"Oh…" Tifa mumbled, "I'm so sorry, I thought…"

Tifa fell very silent, her eyes locking on the green sleeping bag lying off to her side. She bit her lip, and turned to stare back into the fire.

"Are you sure?" Tifa asked suddenly, now Vincent really thought she was crazy. "Are you sure you don't think of her like that?"

"Of my friend, of course." he replied, Tifa gave him a skeptical look.

"Considering your friend has no name…" Tifa muttered to herself, Vincent sighed.

"Lucrecia," he whispered the name of his first and only love.

"That was her name?" Tifa asked, feeling worse and worse for Yuffie.

"Yes," he grew silent after that. Both demons gave angry sounds at the sound of the scientists name, neither feeling very happy with the woman that eventually led to them being stuck in a depressed former Turk.

-------------------------------------

"Yuffie," Cloud stated. The ninja removed her hand from Cid's pack and sat back down.

"I was just looking for his flask!" She replied defensively, he glared at her with hard blue eyes.

"Just sit down," he replied. "I need to talk to you."

"Alright," she sat on the same rock Vincent had just occupied. "What's up?"

"Do you have feelings for Vincent?" He asked blankly, Yuffie toppled off her rock with a gasp and stared around the cave to make sure the said man was sleeping.

"Why would you think that?" she asked with an unconvincing giggle.

"You fell off your seat when I asked." He replied shortly, still cursing the woman who had put him up to playing match maker.

"I…I…" She froze, "Tifa told you didn't she?"

"Yeah," was all he said. Yuffie got back on her rock and stared at her hands as she clasped them in front of her. "So what're you going to do about it?"

"What can I do?" Yuffie replied, "it's not like I can go back in time and stop her from telling you."

"I meant about your feelings for Vincent, stupid." Cloud replied sharply, obviously uncomfortable.

"What can I do?" Yuffie repeated, "he's a lot older than me, and… I think he had a girlfriend or a wife before Hojo got him."

"Twenty-seven isn't that bad," Cloud retorted. "he's only eleven years older."

"Now add thirty years," Yuffie sighed. He froze, blue eyes locked on her.

"Yuffie…" he growled.

"Yeah I know, I shouldn't have listened in on the conversation. But I found him!" She rationalized, Cloud shrugged.

"Why d'you think he had a girlfriend before Hojo experimented on him?" He asked, Yuffie's shoulders slumped.

"I heard him muttering in his sleep one night," she whispered. "He kept saying 'Lucrecia', over and over again."

"Could be his sister," Cloud said helpfully, she gave him a look.

"Not with the noises he was making," Yuffie declared, Cloud's eyes went wide. "I'm kidding, Leviathan you're gullible."

"I think you should talk to him," Cloud said firmly. "I mean we'll be fighting Sephiroth any day now, one of you might not make it…"

"Then I'll talk about feelings on my deathbed," Yuffie mumbled, Cloud sighed.

"You know, Aeris would be really upset if she saw what's become of you two." Cloud told her, Yuffie bit her lip and stared at him hopelessly.

"Aeris… Cloud we fought because of how I reacted to her death…" She confessed, he smiled at her.

"I know," he replied gently. Yuffie looked at him, a bit unsure.

"What would you say to the man without feeling?" Yuffie asked finally, Cloud scratched his head.

"That's what makes me such a bad adult, I don't know. Hell I don't even know how to tell a child hood friend…" He said sheepishly, Yuffie grinned at him.

"That was so bound to happen."

----------------------------------

Yuffie was walking a few steps behind Cloud, staring at the crystallized formations on the walls around her. It was sweltering hot this far into the cave, and she vaguely wondered if they were nearing hell. She had long since removed her green coat and shoved it into her backpack, but the heat didn't seem to subside, and she continued to sweat.

"Not that I mind going from freezing to tolerably hot, but what could be creating heat like this?" She asked Cloud, who pressed on as if he didn't hear her, she sighed heavily and shook her head. He'd been very weird since they decided to set off, pressing on at a fevered pace, refusing to stop.

As Yuffie rounded a corner something exploded out of the wall beside her, slamming her side ways into the other side of the tunnel. Sharp claws dug into her flesh and she cried out in pain as she was jerked back, away from the wall and the dragon that had burst through it. Cloud came racing up behind the creature with his sword drawn, he jumped up and jammed the blade between the dragon's wing sockets before flipping off the blade and landing on the ground.

The dragon turned to face him and Cid lashed out at its tail with his spear, causing it again to spin around to face its attacker. Cloud managed to free his blade and resumed his spot on the opposite side of the creature.

Vincent was half dragging, half carrying the wounded ninja out of the battle. She was attempting to walk but found it difficult without help. As he pulled her back around the corner and out of sight of the dragon that had attacked her, he cheated a glance back at the battle.

Cid was lashing out blindly with his spear, Tifa and Red were casting, Barret was showering the creature in heavy fire, and he couldn't see Cloud at all.

Yuffie tried to get up and join the fight, but Vincent shoved her back down with an impartial hand.

"You are hurt," he reasoned. Yuffie bit her lip and tried to get up again.

"It's nothing," she gasped. Her legs nearly gave out beneath and Vincent threw his human arm around her stomach to catch her before she fell.

"It is not nothing," he growled as he held her upright, wishing he had one of the restore materia. Yuffie peered down the cavern and watched as Cloud delivered the final blow to the dragon, splattering the walls with black blood. Vincent helped Yuffie limp back towards the group, and Cloud turned to her.

"What hurts?" he asked, Yuffie tapped her knee.

"I think I wrenched it when I got slammed into the cave wall," she said between clenched teeth. Cloud placed his hand on her knee and murmured 'cure 2' beneath his breath. Yuffie let out a sigh as warmth flooded the injury and the pain faded into a dull ache. Vincent released her hesitantly and let her take a few steps, she was still limping but not nearly as bad.

"Vincent," Cloud said. Vincent looked at him to find him watching Yuffie with a critical eye. "I want you to stick by her, make sure she's keeping up alright, from here on out it'll be really dangerous."

"I can make it on my own!" Yuffie snapped, Cloud rolled his eyes.

"You can barely stand on your own! Either Vincent helps you, or you go back to Icicle Town." He snapped, Yuffie stared at him before nodding grumpily. "Then lets go."

-------------------------------------

The winds swirled about before them, blowing Vincent's hair wildly about him, several of the clones were up ahead, tumbling off into oblivion in their haste to reach Sephiroth.

"We need to wait till the winds slow or we'll be blown off the mountain." Cloud told them resolutely, everyone nodded and waited for the winds to slow. When Cloud finally gave the ordered, they rushed across the first of the wind blocked paths. Then the second, till they reached a small plateau before the third. There before them stood Sephiroth, with two black cloaked figures kneeling before him. He lashed out with two powerful swipes of his sword, striking both figures down.

"SEPHIROTH!" Cloud shouted stepping forward and thrusting his blade out before him.

"You're finished," Cid declared as he drew his spear. Sephiroth looked at the assembled group, passing his eyes over Cloud, Yuffie, and Tifa more than once.

"You're right." He said with a small smirk, "this is the end of this body's usefulness."

And with that he vanished in a flickering of white and silver light, Cloud nearly dropped his sword in shock.

"He disappeared…" He said turning to look at his friends, a worried look on his face.

"He might still be nearby," Tifa assured him, clenching her leather covered hands tightly. He nodded when a strange disembodied voice broke through he silence.

"Our purpose is to deliver the Black Materia to our master…"

"Our?" Cloud asked, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

"Hey, hey!" Cid shouted, clenching his spear tighter. "What's goin' on?"

"Those who Carry Jenova's cells…" The voice said, Cloud's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head.

"Master…!" He cried out suddenly, everyone stared around in shock.

"Of Course… Sephiroth. Heh, heh, heh…"

Suddenly the ground began to shake, and Yuffie fell backwards onto her but as Jenova Death rose up before them. Tifa was the first to react with a swift series of punches and kicks to the base of the large creature. The second she retreated to avoid a flailing limb, Cid struck with a stick of dynamite that exploded at it's base, sending chunks of charred flesh and oozing red blood everywhere. Cait Sith began casting 'Bolt 2' on the creature just as Barret opened fire with a rain of bullets. Vincent left Yuffie's side and surged into the battle, his gun drawn. But something reached up from within him, a breaking force that drew him inward.

Yuffie watched in horror as Vincent fell to one knee, his hands clawing at his arms as if in pain. He reared back, his muscles bulging grotesquely and his eyes pure white. There was a blinding flash of white light, and Vincent was gone. Replaced by a chainsaw wielding monster, with a white mask and a head of raggedy black hair. He moved like one already dead, bending and swaying as though unsteady. He lurched forward with a hefty moan and brought the chainsaw down on Jenova Death, ripping flesh away from anything he could reach.

The others backed off as Jenova Death died, leaving behind the monster who slew it, and the black materia. The creature lurched forward again and with a second blinding flash, Vincent stumbled onto his hands and knees on the trodden earth. His face pale and sweaty, his hair hanging in his face, he gasped and panted for air as he forced himself to stand.

Vincent, now free of his creature feature limit break, turned to his companions with downcast eyes. They stared at him, their faces drawn in a look of abject horror.

"What was that?" Cloud asked, Vincent looked down.

"An after effect of Hojo's experiment." He muttered, Cloud shook his head.

"Explain later." He told Vincent, who nodded. "Right now, the only thing I'm thinking about is defeating Sephiroth."

"But Sephiroth is…" Tifa mumbled, Cloud turned to her sharply.

"He's here. The real Sephiroth is just beyond here. It's both incredibly wicked and cruel... But it's releasing a powerfully strong will from deep within this planet's wound." He told her, walking over to wear the Black Materia lay, he picked it up running his fingers over the surface of it. "The Black Materia is back in our hands. Now all we have to do is defeat Sephiroth and that'll be the end of it."

"We'd better not take the Black Materia any further." Tifa declared, Cloud looked at Barret.

"Do me a favor." He said, Barret eyes him. "Don't let me down."

"Damn, man!" He chuckled, "...Pressure's on now."

"Don't give it to ANYONE." Cloud continued, making wild gestures with his arms. "I'm counting on you… Tifa, Cid, you two are with me."

The three of them wandered away, leaving Yuffie, Barret, Cait Sith, Red and Vincent behind to wait. Vincent sat apart from the group, staring at nothing, while Yuffie struggled to her feet. She started towards Vincent when a strange green glow covered the area, she stumbled over Red and fell over him, right at Vincent's feet. He helped her up quickly, and tried to see through the dense green mist.

"What is this?" Yuffie asked, grasping his arm tightly. Suddenly Barret's voice broke the fog.

"Are Cloud and the others awright? But what's up with that? One little piece of materia, destroying the planet... What the...? The hell was that? H, huh? Hey... Guys! Where are we? Where did we end up?"

"Barret!" Yuffie shouted, suddenly several other voices rang out, all acting as one.

"Barret, you're here! I'm so glad!"

"Tifa?" Barret's voice rang out. "Something's weird here. It got pitch black all of a sudden, and everyone disappeared!"

"Barret, no!" Yuffie shouted again, "that's not Tifa!"

"Everyone's waiting!" The voice said, "Cloud's in trouble! Please come. Help us! Over there!"

"Yea... Yeah!" Barret cried out, "I don't know what's goin' on, but let's just get on with it."

Suddenly the fog lifted, and Barret went racing down the path, then the misty figure turned to the rest of the assembled group and faded into the figure of Sephiroth.

"...hee hee hee... And remember... the Black Materia!" He said, before again vanishing. Yuffie looked at Vincent, who spotted Red and Cait Sith staring at him as well.

"We need to follow them," he said simply. Putting one arm around Yuffie's waist they took off after Barret.

---------------------------------------

The group came rushing into an outcropping of glimmering materia, right behind Barret. The blond haired President Rufus Shinra stood with Professor Hojo, and a pretty blond lady named Scarlet. Beside them was a jolly looking fat man, with dark hair and a long beard named Heidegger.

"Barret." Cloud said as they came into view, "Where's the Black Materia?"

"Cloud!" Tifa shouted, Vincent stared between the two.

"Something is wrong here," he said his crimson eyes darting back and forth.

"It's safe." Barret told him, patting his hand on the pocket of his vest. "I have it."

"I'll take it from here." Cloud told him with a wave of his hand, Barret looked relieved. "Give me the ... Black Materia."

"You can't hear my voice?" Tifa shouted, standing right behind Cloud.

"You alright?" Barret asked, Cloud shrugged and Barret held out the Materia. "Okay then, here. Had a lot of pressure holding this thing."

"No!" Tifa screamed, grabbing Cloud's shoulder in an attempt to stop him.

"Don't! Please stop Cloud!"

Cloud ignored her, taking the Materia from Barret. "Thanks. ...leave the rest to me."

A flash of light blinded everyone, but through the haze Vincent saw Sephiroth reaching out to Cloud. Cloud turned away and nodded.

"Everyone," he said suddenly, "thanks for everything. And... I'm sorry." He turned to president Rufus and company. " ..Sorry." he turned to his own group, tears blurring his eyes. "...Sorry." and finally he turned to Tifa, who had wrapped her arms around herself and sunk to the ground. "Especially you, Tifa. I'm really sorry. You've been so good to me... I don't know what to say... I never lived up to being 'Cloud'. Tifa... Maybe one day you'll meet the real 'Cloud'."

Suddenly Hojo burst into a fit of delight chuckles, clapping his hands together and grinning like a fool.

"Ha, ha, ha... this is perfect! It means that my experiment was a complete success. What number were you? Huh? Where is your tattoo?" He asked, stepping forward, Cloud looked away.

"Professor Hojo... I don't have a number. You didn't give me one because you said I was a failed experiment." He said, Hojo froze in shock.

"What the--? You mean only a failure made it here?" He growled, placing his fingers on the crease of his forehead.

"Professor... please give me a number. Please, Professor…" Cloud pleaded, his eyes wide. Vincent made to step towards him, but found himself frozen in place.

"Shut up, miserable failure…" Hojo hissed, staring at him with rage in his eyes. Cloud lowered his head and floated up off the ground, moving swiftly towards a canopy of dead branches above them.

"Who... was that?" President Rufus said in a bored sort of voice, Hojo turned to him with a shrug.

"He's a Sephiroth clone I created after the real Sephiroth died five years ago." Hojo explained with a lazy wave of his hand, "Jenova cells and Mako, with my knowledge and skills, have been combined with science and nature to bring him to life. ...I'm not wild about the failure part, but the Jenova Reunion Theory has now been proven. You see, even if Jenova's body is dismembered, it will eventually become one again. That's what is meant by Jenova's Reunion to start. Five years have passed, and now the Clones have began to return. I thought the Clones would begin to gather at Midgar where Jenova is stored. But my predictions were not entirely correct. Jenova itself began to move away from the Shinra Building. But being a genius that I am, I soon figured it out." Hojo patted his chest proudly, "you see it was all Sephiroth's doing. Sephiroth is not just content to diffuse his will into the Lifestream; he wants to manipulate the Clones itself."

Above them Cloud's voice echoed out, hollow and dead.

"Yes, that was how it got started." He said, his voice sent shivers down Yuffie spine and she clung to Vincent's arm.

"I wondered where the clones were going, but I was never able to figure it out." Hojo explained further, turning to eye his 'failed' experiment with interest.

"I couldn't figure it out, either." Cloud said in the same dead voice, standing, upside down, on a thick branch.

"The one thing that I did know was that Sephiroth was at their final destination." Hojo said again, this time he waited for Cloud to respond.

"I wasn't pursuing Sephiroth. I was being summoned by Sephiroth. All the anger and hatred I bore him, made it impossible for me to ever forget him." Cloud said, moving towards a particularly dense area of branches. "That and what he gave me. Sephiroth? I'm here. And I brought you the Black Materia. Show yourself to me. Where are you? Sephiroth... So we finally meet again." He uttered, drawing his sword. He lashed out at the branches before him, striking support beams that caused the branches above to give way. And a huge piece of Materia to drop from above, there incased within, was the horror of all horrors.

Sephiroth, his hair splaying out behind him and a serene smile on his face, stood crystallized within the huge gem. And there before him, was Cloud holding out the Black Materia.

"Did you see it! It's Sephiroth! So he IS here! This is perfect! Both Jenova's Reunion and Sephiroth's will! They won't be diffused into the Lifestream, but gathered here! Mwa, haa, ha,...…" Hojo declared happily, giddy with excitement, Rufus gave him an annoyed look.

"What are you so happy about, Professor?" Tifa snapped at him, "you know what this means, don't you? Cloud has the Black Materia! Sephiroth is going to summon Meteor! Every single person is going to die!"

"Whatever I say is too little... too late...…" Rufus shrugged absently, "we must evacuate. I want you all to come with me. There is still much more I want to hear."

"Yo! Cloud!" Barret shouted up at him, firmly convinced this was a sick joke. "Knock it off!"

"Cloud------!" Tifa shouted as Barret grabbed her arm.

Cloud pushed the Materia into Sephiroth's gem. And a bright, blinding flash of green light erupted from Sephiroth's crystal prison. The earth began to crack as they dashed away as the outcropping exploded and several glimmering creatures reared into the air as they boarder Rufus' airship.

Vincent, still holding up Yuffie, stared down at the Weapon's as they launched out of their two thousand year old prison, and into the sky. One clipped the airship and threw Tifa, Vincent and Yuffie down onto the deck. Tifa's head smacked the deck hard, clearly knocking her out, but Vincent managed to cradle both his, and Yuffie's fall. As he lay there with Yuffie at his side, he heard her let out a rasping sob.

"This isn't happening!" she moaned softly, "this just can't be happening!"

-------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Well, that's it for chapter five. It spans forty pages or so with my font size… heh… pretty good… Call this a gift before I go back to school, I can guarantee that none of the other chapters will be quite this long. Till next time, Read it, Review it.


	6. Escape From Junon Harbor Part One

Author's Note: Ok, so the last chapter was like… wow… huge, and this one isn't going to be nearly as big. But yeah, to explain a bit. The Dr. pointed out that, while I included Vincent and Yuffie in what transpired at the end of the last chapter, when Sephiroth summoned Meteor, neither were actually there. So I took a little creative liberty and… photo chopped them in… ok no, not really. But this is what I think would've happened when Barret took off away from the others… It never actually tells you what happens to anyone else, you know?

As you can tell, this chapter (Escape from Junon Harbor) has been split in two parts, one giving a general over view about what the others were doing in preparation for the rescue, and the second being the actual rescue and beginning of their search for Cloud.

Also, my updating patterns may become increasingly erratic as my schoolwork load has increased greatly, and so has the stress level. Leviathan so help me, I will try to continue updating frequently.

"…"-normal speech and stuff

"…" _Gallian_

"…" **death Gigas**

"…" _**Hellmasker**_

Reviewer Comments:

Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: O.O Breathe woman… Here's the next chapter, just… no hyperventilating

Sorceress Fujin: (insert salute here) Yes Ma'am, here's that chapter you wanted… heh, thanks.

The Dr.: Welpers, If I recall my friend beat the entire game without either character, and I know the _very_ last scene in the whole game doesn't involve them at all, which gave rise to rumors that there was an alternate ending. So I doubt this scene would include them either, but I also think that everyone NEEDED to see what happened with Sephiroth up in Northern Crater. So even if Vincent and all them weren't there, as far as I'm concerned, they are now and always should have been… and I couldn't have beaten the game with out Yuffie and Vincent, those two, Cloud and Cid, were the only characters who didn't annoy me… so I wouldn't have beaten it without them, but I think the game would lose a lot of its luster without Yuffie as comic relief, also I think that without Vincent there would be no solid link to Lucrecia, which would remove the fact that Sephiroth's mother was a normal human. I think that when Yuffie, Vincent and Cloud encounter Lucrecia, Yuffie'll be so attached that his former attachment to Lucrecia would be painful… Vincent, yeah… I wanted to make sure he had a more… personable side… But thanks for the nice long review… it made me happy.

A Lonely Heart Breaker: Thank you, and I'll try to update frequently.

The Hot Mage Aeris: Yay Yuffentines are fun!

Keyo-Red Angel of Hope: Hey thanks! I like strength, and I think I'll work on making them more true to their physical forms. In fact I'll start now!

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Seven… I don't own it… any dialogue used from the game is taken from an extensive chronicle of the scripting stuff from Don't sue me, I'm poor.

A Door Beyond Absolution

Chapter Six: Escape From Junon Harbor (Part One: Refuse)

The airship was a fairly large place, although the Chocobo hold in which Rufus had shoved the members of Avalanche, with the exception of Tifa, Cait Sith and Barret, was not. Yuffie and Red were sitting on a large pile of hay that had been hastily thrown in a huge mass on the floor, and Cid and Vincent were leaning on the wall across from them. Yuffie seemed to have recovered magnificently from her tearful breakdown in Vincent's arms, and a day had passed since the incident. After they had escaped the fleeing weapons, and distanced themselves from Northern Crater, Rufus had thrown nearly everyone in the Chocobo hold. He told them that their destination was Junon, so they could repair the damage Weapon had inflicted upon the engine systems, but it would take two days to reach the harbor. Vincent had willingly carried Yuffie, who had still been severely shaken up, and laid her down on the hay where she still sat. She had awoken several hours ago, unwilling to address what had happened, and eager to amuse her hold mates… Unfortunately, she merely came off as annoying to Cid.

Vincent and Yuffie now sat staring at one another, Vincent for lack of a better place to stare, and Yuffie with the belief they were having a staring contest.

In all reality Vincent was speaking with his inner demons on the plane of his mind, all three of them. Gallian, having begun to act more animalistic than Vincent recalled, had been eyeing Yuffie through Vincent's eyes, making subtle comments about desiring warm flesh, and taking a bedmate; which was more than enough to draw Vincent inward. He there fore sought the vast, hazy, darkness of the plane in which he and his demons thrived. As he made the in depth attachment to his mental being, a voice taunted him from the mist.

"_**Well she is simply… breath taking…" It said to him, a raspy voice, tinged with a kind of cruelty he hadn't heard since Hojo.**_

'Who are you?' Vincent replied gruffly, the voice chuckled, a sinister sound that forced Vincent to repress a shudder.

"_**Can you imagine her screaming in agony, blood trickling down her arms and legs, us poised above her, blood drenching our hands, our…" It said to him, flashing revolting images of Yuffie, exposed and bloody, screaming for him to stop flashed in the hazy darkness. Vincent growled at the creature, his own mental being finding a foothold to rage at the new demon.**_

'You even think of it and I will…' Vincent never finished the threat, for the voice emerged from the haze, a white mask, deadened features, long tangled black hair, carrying a blood soaked chainsaw.

"_**I am Hellmasker, and you are host." It told him, mockery evident in his tone. "I am controlled so long as you are, but I warn you. Let your guard down when I am near her and these visions shall come to pass."**_

'What is the matter with you all?' Vincent asked suddenly, his mental being turning it's focus to Gallian and Death Gigas. 'Since when do you act like a hormonal teenage boy?'

"_**Gallian has evolved into his true nature, a more primal force, desiring basic needs. The urge to feed, reproduce and destroy." Hellmasker replied, his image appearing beside Vincent's own.**_

'And Gigas, what of him?' Vincent growled, Gigas stared at him, a miniscule amount of drool trickling from his lopsided mouth.

"_**In his truest form he is not all there. A mixture of basic understandings and death, his basic composition is that of death reversed, he has little more intelligence than the creatures you do battle with." Hellmasker looked to his hosts mental projection, "oh certainly he'll speak, though I doubt he'll ever say anything of consequence."**_

'You brought this,' Vincent stated, glaring at Hellmasker, who laughed.

"_**My presence merely forced the parts of you that clung to their being out, to be sure I had a sufficient amount of intelligence to manipulate and contort to my own being." Hellmasker replied, gazing at his comrades. **_

'How many more?' Vincent growled at him, 'how many others will share my body!'

"_**Relax host, we are the only ones Hojo fused into your being." At least there was that.**_

--------------------------------------

"I wonder what's takin' Barret so fuckin' long," Cid said suddenly, causing Yuffie to blink out of the silent staring contest, in which Vincent had been unknowingly participating.

"Damnit Cid," Yuffie snapped. "You made me blink!"

"You were not supposed to?" Vincent asked, detaching himself from his mind and raising an eyebrow.

"No! we were having a staring contest!" She told him, rubbing the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"I thought perhaps you were in a trance," Vincent replied. Yuffie slammed her hand in the hay beside her, causing some of it to roll down the pile and onto the floor.

"I'm surrounded by morons!" she declared, flopping back in the hay.

"**Heh, you moron." Death Gigas piped up, Vincent wondered if the demon had a brain at all.**

"Yuffie," Red said firmly, "this isn't the time for games."

"_It would be an ideal chance to reproduce with the females of the group. If all these… guys… weren't running around." Gallian said suddenly, Vincent's eye twitched a bit, and he dimly recalled a time when he was the only voice in his head._

"Fine," Yuffie snapped, sitting up. "Then perhaps we should bust out of this room and go find Tifa and Barret."

" _**And then we can kill the crew and march through the nearest town with our arms soaked up to the elbows in blood!" Hellmasker seemed wholly delighted with the idea, Vincent felt slightly ill and forced all his brain power into rebuilding his mental walls.**_

"No need ta' look fer me," Barret said as he was shoved roughly into the room, a grim look on his usually hardened features.

"What is it?" Vincent asked, finally managing to silence the demons and reading into Barret's solemn look, Barret looked down.

"I'm sorry I got ya'll inta this…" he muttered, rubbing his arm slightly. "They're gonna execute all members of Avalanche…"

No one spoke, everyone stared at Barret, not comprehending what he'd said. Vincent was, again, the first to reply.

"Why?" He asked simply, voicing the question only he was thinking.

"B'fore I met ya's, I was leadin' Avalanche in the destruction of reactors." Barret explained, only Vincent seemed to take this news as a shock.

"But why?" Vincent asked, Barret looked at him and scratched his chin.

"Tha's right," he muttered, "y'dunno how much they been hurtin' the planet…"

"So they want us all dead because you destroyed a reactor?" Vincent asked, Yuffie shook her head.

"Avalanche was accused of destroying the Sector Seven slums in Midgar," she whispered.

"Then ya do know…" Barret mumbled, Yuffie stood up quickly, her eyes resolved.

"I knew what I was getting into when I joined up," she declared stoically. "And I know Cid and Red did as well…"

"She ain't lyin," Cid muttered.

"She is correct," Red agreed.

"Only Vincent didn't know…" She said, turning her eyes to him as she spoke. "I think we should escape, first chance we get, to go find Cloud."

"One problem," Barret grumbled, Yuffie looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"They still got Tifa," Barret told her, she kicked the wall.

"Crap!" She said, running a hand through her messy black hair.

"What if we were to return for her?" Vincent suggested, Barret shook his head.

"No fuckin' way," he said. "Rufus ain't trustworthy, specially not with her."

"Then you could stay with her!" Yuffie declared, clapping her hands together as her plan formed. "You two stay, let them think the rest of us fled. But we'll be staked out nearby!"

"And when they decide to execute you, we'll come in to save the day." Red said, standing up and trotting over to stand beside Yuffie.

"Then we can steal a ship… or… somethin'…." Cid said, kicking off the wall.

"We'll rescue you guys and make Shinra look like a bunch of morons," Yuffie said. Vincent tilted his head to the side in thought, pondering Yuffie's slightly suicidal plan.

"It may work," he decided finally. "When they go to remove us from the ship we can escape, find places in Junon to lay low…"

"And wait for them to be dumb enough to try and kill the two of you…" Red continued, Barret appeared to be seriously considering this.

"Are ya' sure we can do it?" he asked finally, Yuffie nodded enthusiastically.

"Just leave it to us!" She declared, lifting her left foot off the ground and tapping her chest with her right hand. "We can do it!"

"One of ya'll needs t' take charge," he said finally. Yuffie turned to Cid, but everyone else looked at her.

"Why're you staring at me like that?" she asked nervously.

"This ain't my fuckin' plan," Cid rumbled with a low laugh, Vincent looked at her for a few long moments, analyzing her.

"Allow Yuffie the honor," he said finally, Yuffie stared at him.

"But I'm just a kid…" she began, and then she stopped staring at the floor. "I'll do it."

"Why the sudden confidence in yourself?" Red inquired, Yuffie looked at him.

"If the only thing I get out of this adventure is a sense of leadership and your…m…" she hesitated suddenly, "friendship, then it hasn't been a total waste."

No one decided to question her, no one asked about her hesitation, if truth be told, no one even thought about it… Except for Vincent… if you asked him later what he thought she was going to say, or why she hesitated, he would've told you that her mouth had formed the 'm' consonant before she said friendship. But because no one else seemed confused by it, Vincent logged it away as nothing, and focused on what lay ahead.

--------------------------

It was the last day on the airship, and Yuffie was free to wander around the airship at her leisure. A few minutes after Barret left the day before, Yuffie had begun to feel horribly sick. It had been tolerable for a while but when Heidegger had brought them food, it had become over whelming. Yuffie pushed past him, into the hall, raced up to the deck, and vomited spectacularly over the railing. No one had known that youngest member of the "terrorist" had such horrible motion sickness, and Rufus had 'felt terribly' about locking her up. When Yuffie played it up and gave him a sickly, weak smile, he had decided to allow this 'poor, sick, teenager' to wander the airship, so she wouldn't end up poisoning the other members of Avalanche. This had worked to her advantage, because she managed to steal a number of useful things, like the keycard to the lock that had been placed on the Chocobo hold.

It was on this day that they finally reached Junon, and Yuffie snuck over to the Chocobo hold and released her friends with ease. They made a quite a show of using ropes to descend from the airship and vanish into the small city below Junon. Little did Shinra know that those same ropes were then used to climb the electrical tower in the bay, and that three members of Avalanche were posing as useful members of society in the upper city, and staying in the Shinra hotel located there. Red, having no way to disguise himself, was staying with Priscilla, and would ascend to the city in the chaos that Vincent, Yuffie, and Cid intended to create on the day of the execution.

Yuffie managed to get a job almost instantly, as a reporter for a broadcasting company called 'Saucer Vision,' which was sponsored by the Golden Saucer. Apparently she was very good at her job, reporting on the Weapon and Meteor Crises from Junon Harbor, because every night for three day's she returned to the suite around eleven o'clock at night, much to both Cid and Vincent's displeasure. The first night it happened, both Cid and Vincent were awake and glaring at her when she walked in the door. She set down the water bottle she'd been drinking from and stared at them in the dimly lit common room.

"What?" she said wearily, running her fingers through her hair.

"Why're you so fuckin' late?" Cid growled at her, Yuffie sighed and sat on the edge of the table.

"Weapon attacked over near Gongaga, I had to report on the damage as it happened, there's now a huge crater on the beach near there," she explained. "I only just finished."

The second day was much the same, only the attack had been near Rocket Town, much to Cid's alarm, but in both cases there was no reported casualties, just nearby land forms destroyed. The third night, only Vincent waited for Yuffie to walk in, and she did. Crying quietly to herself. This time the attack was Costa del Sol, Weapon had approached and a tidal wave had crashed down upon the sandy shores. No one died, save a little boy that they found washed ashore, drowned to death, in the wake of the wave. Vincent did his best to sooth her, and then sent her to bed. But that night he himself dreamt of the little boy, bit the moment he saw the body, with blue lips and glassed over eyes, it changed into two women, both lying cold and broken on the sand. One with long brown hair, and the other with short black, Vincent awoke with a start, grasping a cursing Cid's forearm in his claw.

The fourth day Yuffie finally managed to come home around four in the afternoon, carrying three large boxes and a bag as she walked into the hotel suite.

"I'm back," she stated as she dropped the boxes on the table. Cid came wandering out of his bedroom (there were two separate bedrooms in the suite, one in which Cid and Vincent slept, and one for Yuffie) growling slightly.

"Vincent can sleep in yer room t'night!" Cid snapped at her, Yuffie turned from the packages to stare at him.

"What happened?" she asked, looking him over for injuries.

"He had a fuckin' nightmare!" Cid growled, Yuffie tilted her head to the side.

"So?" she stated blandly, Cid growled again.

"I woke up with him clingin' to my fuckin' arm with his damn claw!" he shouted at her, Yuffie took a step back, both from Cid's screaming and this explanation.

"So you want to put _me_ in that position!" She growled back, Cid laughed.

"As if he'd _ever_ think of you like that," Cid laughing was cut off when Yuffie flinched visibly and looked at the floor. "Oh, fuck Yuffie, I didn't mean… I didn't kno…"

"Forget it," she choked out, wondering when her throat got so dry that she couldn't speak. "You're right at any rate, he can stay with me tonight…"

At this moment, Vincent came wandering out of the bathroom, with his hair sopping wet and hanging down limply over his bandana.

"You are home early," he observed, Yuffie nodded softly.

"Uh yeah… they didn't need me tonight… said I was overworking myself… I brought back dinner… if you're hungry…" She said, distracted and unable to focus on anything. "The boxes are some weapons I found for you two, and myself, I think they're pretty good… Cid'll have to assemble his and so'll you…" She wandered out of the room, still mumbling incoherently as she locked the bathroom door behind her.

"You're stayin' in her room tonight," Cid said simply as he grabbed a some paper plates out of one of the bags and taking the Chinese food out of it as well.

"Is that wise?" Vincent replied before he thought about it, Cid looked up, startled, before his eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

"Yeah," he replied dangerously, "because if you even fuckin' think 'bout touchin' her I'll shove my spear up your fuckin ass so fuckin' hard that fuckin' Sephiroth'll scream in pain."

Vincent stared at the man, wondering where this threat derived from.

"She's like a fuckin' daughter to me," Cid explained sharply, "you hurt her, I'll fuckin' rip you apart."

------------------------------

Author's Note: OK, yes I know that eventually Cid and Barret don't trust or like her. But I think that's because her betrayal broke their hearts… I think they both considered her like their daughter, cause I just think that way… so yeah, just wanted to say that. On with the chapter…

-------------------------------

Yuffie stood in the shower, rubbing the skin of her arms with a soapy cloth till the skin was red and irritated. She stopped for a moment, breathing heavily, trying to arrange her randomized thoughts into something coherent. Her mind had been buzzing all day, looking forward to coming home before eleven, actually enjoying what she did for the first time in ages. She hated being a materia thief, she hated the repercussions of it, she hated that she couldn't change it, because her father ordered it. She knew that she would eventually steal all of her friend's materia, and she dreaded that day because, loathe as she was to admit it, she felt like she belonged here.

No one avoided her, no one really ever scolded her, no one made her feel… no one made her feel so _used_… Sure, she loved her father, but how much longer could she do something she knew was wrong because she loved him? And what if there was something she loved _more_?

She didn't want to admit it, but she had never been happier, living with Cid and Vincent was like a dream. Cid was the father that could actually look at her, smile at her, act like she always thought a father should! And Vincent… Leviathan, what could she say about him? Everyday since they escaped the airship she'd come home late, and every night he'd been up waiting for her, asking her about her day, informing her of the dangers of a Shinra base at night, cradling her when she sobbingly told him about the little boy who died the night before, drowned by Weapon's tidal wave. She didn't want to admit it, but every moment she spent with the dark man, she fell a little more into the crush she developed for him. And the prospect of having him in her room for one night both thrilled and terrified her so much that the headache she'd been fighting all day became nearly unbearable.

She finally managed to calm herself, and her racing mind, down enough to finish her shower and get dressed in some of the clothes she'd bought for the three of them, and even the rest of the group, with the gil she'd earned. When she left the bathroom, wearing a black tank top and a pair of baggy pajama pants, she joined Vincent and Cid at the table to eat the Chinese food she'd picked up before coming home. She dug in rapidly, shoveling the food in her mouth with a rapidity that surprised Cid and Vincent, when she downed her drink at the same pace Cid decided to ask.

"I ain't never seen you eat like that," Cid stated. Yuffie swallowed her mouthful of food and looked up at him with a nervous look on her face.

"I-err… I haven't eaten in three days…" She managed to choke out, Cid's face went from stunned to furious in two seconds flat.

"Why the fuck not?" he growled, Yuffie sat as far back in her chair as she could.

"I haven't had time!" She said, throwing up her hands defensively. "I get up late every morning, and I don't get lunch breaks, and I haven't been getting home till… eleven at night…"

Cid sighed and grabbed the rice container, shoveling more of it onto her plate.

"Then you're gonna start makin' up for it right now," he grumbled. Yuffie relaxed and resumed her hurried eating. When she finally shoved her plate away, it was only six o'clock, and she decided that she would play around with her shuriken while Vincent and Cid assembled their weapons. She shoved the furniture out of the center of the room and retrieved her new shuriken from the box still sitting on the table. She walked into the cleared space she'd mad and held her weapon in her right hand, holding it out in front of her, parallel to her body.

Yuffie took a deep breath and closed her eyes before shifting her right arm so the shuriken was parallel to the floor, she swept the four pronged weapon out in front of her, before spinning in place, her elbow locked at her side. She kicked at the shadow she could see in her mind, she'd been pretending it was Cait Sith lately, and swept the blade down in a follow up. Her left hand struck out and she spun around, baring her back to shadow Cait Sith, and dragged the shuriken in a complete circle, imagining it dragging through the invisible stuffed cat's side. She flipped it into the air, doing a back-flip, landing in the splits, and grabbing the weapon, without cutting her hand, before it sliced anything in twain. She placed both hands flat on the floor, Shuriken still clutched in her left hand, and lifted her body onto her palms, and managed to, somehow, flip both legs above her head in a perfect handstand. She released her shuriken, and rotated her palms so they were facing each other, while spreading her legs out to either side, perfectly parallel to the floor. She began to spin, her fingers, palms and the heal of her hand helping her to do so. Her legs made three perfect circles before she sprang back to her feet, snatching up her shuriken as she did so.

Her eyes still shut tightly, Yuffie once again spun towards her invisible enemy, unaware of the two men gaping at her flawless performance.

------------------------------

Cid's eyes were wide, and his cigarette had long since fallen out of his gaping mouth and into his lap. Vincent's mouth was also agape, though hidden by his collar, his eyes followed her every movement, he noted every flexing muscle, every tensing motion, every swift spin, kick and flip. His eyes had widened when she did the headstand, and nearly exploded from his skull when she's spread her legs in mid air. He had tried to force his crimson gaze away from her, but found himself unable to do so. She completed the move easily, resuming her place on her feet and finishing with a series of kicks, slashes and punches, before lowering herself into a crouch, her shuriken extended out to her left like a part of her arm.

------------------------------

Yuffie took a shuddering breath as she got to her feet and opened her stormy grey eyes. She turned to put her shuriken back in the box, only to find Cid and Vincent staring at her. Cid snapped out of his daze to applaud the performance, but Vincent still seemed completely entranced, though she couldn't tell behind the high collar.

"Umm…" she stuttered, a bit embarrassed. "Tada?"

"That was fuckin' excellent!" Cid declared, slapping his palm on the table, and consequently snapping Vincent out of his daze. "You should show that t' Tiff, she's good but, shit, she ain't never been able to do anythin' like that!"

Yuffie blushed and smiled, scratching her head a little bit.

"The best ninja's know how to use fire spells while doing stuff like that," she said sheepishly. "But I'm not that skilled yet."

"You could do it," Vincent whispered, finally joining the conversation. Yuffie's heart nearly exploded right out of her chest.

"Y-" she took a deep breath so she wouldn't squeak, "you think so?"

"Definitely," both men replied. Yuffie seized Cid in a fierce hug before doing the same to Vincent.

"Oooh, when we get out of this, I'm gonna try it!" she squealed before bolting out of the room, and into hers. Cid, finally realizing his lit cigarette was burning a neat little hole in the crotch of his pants, let out a haggard cry and leapt to his feet, beating out the small rim of ashy flame around the afore mentioned hole. He bent to retrieve the still lit cigarette from the floor before turning to the slightly flushed Vincent.

"Good luck sleepin' tonight," Cid said with a growl. "She's gonna chat yer fuckin' ears off."

----------------------------------------

It had been about three hours since her little performance in the living room, and Yuffie was still beaming about it. Even when she was stretching herself out on the floor to prepare for sleep. Vincent came waltzing in (not literally of course, only Yuffie and Cloud really waltz anywhere), wearing black silk pajama pants and a baggy red silk pajama shirt, as she settled herself on the floor. He froze, staring down at her as she grinned up at him, no longer shocked by his appearance without his cloak.

"Yuffie," he began, "what are you doing?"

"Giving you the bed," she replied, Vincent sighed.

"You are the one waking up for work tomorrow, you are also the one with the job that will get us inside information on when to execute our rescue plan, I insist that you take the bed." Vincent said, careful to maintain his monotone, Yuffie frowned at him.

"Really I'm used to sleeping on the floor," she told him sitting up and draping an arm over her knee. "And I'm not letting you sleep on the floor, it makes you grumpier than normal."

"Yuffie, please I insist," Vincent began, but Yuffie face broke into a grin.

"The bed is huge! We'll just make a pillow barrier!" she declared, snatching up her blankets and pillows and pouncing onto the bed. Vincent hesitated as she rolled towards the window and began her construction of the pillow barrier.

"Yuffie this is not…" Yuffie threw a pillow at him.

"If I you won't let me sleep on the floor, and I don't want you to be grumpy than we'll share the bed." With that Yuffie lay down on her side of the pillow barrier, a blanket wrapped around her.

"Cid will…" Vincent was cut off by Yuffie's despondent groan.

"Vincent please," she said, sitting up. "Just do this my way, for once."

And for some reason, maybe it was the way her grey eyes stared at him with that soft look, or the way her lips seemed to pout out when she frowned at him, Vincent sat down on the closest side of the bed; swearing up and down that he would never give into that face again. But the best laid plans of mice and men are nothing to the powers that be. Yuffie lay facing him, her eyes peering over the barrier as he lay down, facing her.

"Hey Vinnie," Yuffie whispered, Vincent gave her a look.

"I thought that was a slip of the tongue," he replied, she smiled.

"The first time it was," she said before her face got serious. "Do you snore?"

"No ones been in the position to find out for a very long time," he replied softly. Yuffie's eyes drifted shut, and a sad smile formed on her lips.

"Like thirty years long ti…" Yuffie's mouth closed before she finished her sentence, and as her breathing evened out, Vincent was left in silence. Normally, Vincent would sleep with one eyes open, flat on his back, one hand on his weapon and his claw resting on his chest to suffer innumerable nightmares. But tonight Vincent slept on his side, his claw arm beneath his pillow, his human arm lying on the pillow barrier. And even more strangely, tonight Vincent would dream.

---------- Vincent's Dream ----------

He could feel the wind on his face, the gentle breeze ruffling his hair, and for the first time in years, he didn't feel another force bearing on his mind. He touched his left arm, it was still the metal it had been for the past thirty years, but now there was no war raging within his head, he was at peace.

Someone was coming, and he forced his eyes away from the sunrise over the ocean, only to find Yuffie approaching him, wearing a long baby blue dress.

"The sunrise the day my mother was found dead, with me crying beside her," she said, the dress billowing about her as she drew level with him. "It looked like this, a red sun, golden clouds, ruby red waters… kind of like you…"

"Like me?" he repeated, Yuffie turned to him, her hair framing her face.

"Yes," she replied, stepping closer. "Crimson eyes, a golden claw, blood red cloak, how could I not think of you?"

"You remember your mothers death and you think of me?" He asked, Yuffie looked away, her grey eyes locking on the water.

"Not always," she told him, stepping nearer to the edge of the ridge. "Sometimes I think of flying off Dao Chao, pursuing Sephiroth on red wings, but I don't fly Vinnie…" She turned back to him, reaching out to him with her left hand. He didn't understand why, but he reached out for hers with his human hand. She swatted it away and grasped his claw firmly in her small hand, rubbing her thumb over the strangely warm metal.

"Yuffie…" he said, she smiled and pulled him into an embrace.

"Make me fly," she whispered before she leaned back, taking him with her as she fell over the ledge. Everything faded into black so rapidly that Vincent was only dimly aware of the warmth in his arms.

---------- Reality----------

Vincent's eyes snapped open to find the pillow barrier had somehow ended up on the floor on either side of the bed, and Yuffie was pressed up against him, still sleeping, with tears coursing down her cheeks. His brows furrowed together, unsure of what had happened, but still dimly aware that his arm was draped over her slumbering form. Her hands gripped his silk shirt tightly, clenching and unclenching as she winced and let tears course silently down her face.

"Yuffie," he whispered, glancing at the clock and noting it was only ten p.m. She didn't stir, she whimpered and held tighter to his shirt, her body shaking relentlessly.

"Momma," she whispered softly. Vincent managed to snake his claw arm out from beneath the pillow, the motion jostled Yuffie enough to jolt her out her unpleasant dream. For a moment she didn't seem to know what was going on or where she was, then, looking at Vincent, it all came bubbling back, and Yuffie jerked away from him sharply, tears still coursing down her face.

"I'm sorry!" she squeaked, her eyes red from her tears, Vincent reached out his hand, hesitantly, and rested it on her shoulder.

"Yuffie," he whispered, his heart pounding in his chest. "Yuffie, I am not angry with you."

"Vinnie," she uttered before she threw her arms around him and broke down crying. "Oh Vinnie, I saw her, I see her everyday, lying there bleeding and I can't help her! I just want to help her! Something! Anything!"

Vincent was taken aback, unsure of what to do or say, so he merely placed his human hand on her back and began to rub it soothingly. Yuffie seemed to calm a little as he did this, much to his secret relief.

"You will get your vengeance," he whispered, but Yuffie shook her head slowly.

"But it won't bring her back," she told him, her voice cracking. "I've always wondered if I'd be here if my mother'd lived that day, if I'd done something, anything to save her."

Vincent stared at her, for a moment glimpsing someone so unlike the young ninja, for a moment her saw himself. Hair tousled everywhere, blaming himself for every injustice done to someone he loved, and for the first time in thirty years, Vincent knew what to say.

"Do you think your mother would have wanted you to be sitting here, crying your eyes out, years after her passing?" He asked, Yuffie looked up at him and shook her head. "Remember her, but do not spend the entirety of your life lamenting what you could not have helped. I am certain if she could see you now, she would be proud."

For some reason these words didn't console Yuffie, rather it seemed to rip her apart internally. She began sobbing twice as hard as before, releasing Vincent and rolling onto her side, not facing him. Vincent opened his mouth to say something else, but something in his mind stopped him. A demon named Hellmasker.

"_**Well isn't she just the most charming little thing in existance?" He asked mockingly, Vincent repressed the groan he could feel rising in his throat.**_

'What Do You Want?' he growled mentally, Hellmasker chuckled.

"_**I run this mental playing field, Vinnie, so lets not be so grumpy, hmm?" he chimed, Vincent clenched his fists.**_

'If all you came for was to make this situation ten times worse…' Vincent grumbled, Hellmasker laughed.

"_**Oh if I wanted to make it any worse, I'd take over your mind and keep your body unchanged, that way she could watch you as you ravaged and killed her." Vincent went a few more shades of white, "but I merely wished to visit you and tell you how simply charming it is to listen to your pitiful attempts to console this… rather fetching child, when you cannot even come to terms with your own sins."**_

"Yuffie," Vincent said, now forcibly ignoring the invading voice in his mind. "I am sorry I did not mean…"

"No," she said, "it isn't that, really! I'm just… so … happy…"

'Guilty,' she thought to herself.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked, reaching out his claw hand to touch her arm.

"Because I'm lucky enough to have friends like you," she replied.

'I'm sorry I'm going to steal from you,' she amended in her mind.

"Yuffie," Vincent began again, finding it more difficult to ignore Hellmasker as the demon started barraging his mind with images of blood and gore at it's leisure.

"I'm sleepy Vinnie," she said finally, staying right where she was.

"…" these mood swings were ridiculous.

"Let's go to sleep," she said, her voice already fading. Vincent didn't reply, finding it easier to lie down. "Vinnie?"

He suppressed an agitated groan when Hellmasker mimicked her voice.

"Yes?" he replied through clenched teeth. She rolled over and scooted close to him.

"Keep the nightmares away," she pleaded, "just till I'm asleep."

And by all the powers that be, he couldn't refuse her to save his life.

------------------------------------

Author's note: Wellpers, theres another one down. Enjoy and don't flame me for the complete sappiness at the end!


	7. Escape From Junon Harbor Part Two

Author's Note: Well, another week down another chapter. Small side noted updates on my life. I am now in the school play, _as in actor_, which is very happy news for me. If you like Scarlet… Skip the beginning of this chapter… And I added a few characters… you know… so Cid has a crew.

Reviewer Comments First off, I'd like to make sure you all know how much I appreciate your kind words and gentle way of correcting me and making me think. I often think you are far to kind to me, but I enjoy your reviews, which is why I reply to them.

Lady Sonora The Black-Rose: Glad to know you're still breathing, and I'd hate to say it, but if things were starting to work out, this fan fiction would only have about six chapters left, and I promise you, I got lots more than that floating around in my head.

Sorceress Fujin: Yes Ma'am!… grumble grumble… crazy dominatrix reviewers…

The Dr.- Yes, so long as Chaos isn't around, it's only natural that the sickest demon would have control of the mental playing field, and I can promise you, Hellmasker won't be very happy when Chaos comes barging on in, but then again, neither will Vincent. I've also decided on a very long confrontation with Godo and Yuffie after she earns All Creation, it'll probably end up in abuse, but… yeah… And I don't mind your long reviews, I think they're fun, and rather informative.

IamAudrey: I was actually referring to Vincent as being alive, because, in all honesty, I don't think Hojo was smart enough to kill him, only to reanimate his cells. Hojo's a formidable bad guy, I'll admit that, but I'm not giving him that much credit, and Vincent doesn't know Lucrecia is still alive (ish) yet. Heh, and I heart reviews, and I heart you for reviewing.

Tetsuya Shiraishi: Erm… yeah… about that upcoming kiss… I'm thinking… either just before she steals the groups materia, or after the fight with Hojo… but I dunno yet… Erm, and thank you for the high rating… Though 10 is kind of hard to top.

Yumi8558: Thanks, sorry, dunno how else to reply...

Well, I heart you all for reviewing… I also heart Tenors, Cowboys, Vincent, and boys in uniform, but I digress.

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII, if I did, I wouldn't live where I do. I don't own the albhed language either, but I am using it as Wuatanese. I don't own the song "One Day I'll Fly Away" either, but hey… Yuffie sings it…Also, I get my actual text from the game from Thank you.

A Door Beyond Absolution

Chapter Seven: Escape From Junon Part Two, Untitled

Vincent refused to open his eyes. Even when the comforting warmth had, struggling, disentangled itself from his arms; Vincent refused to wake up. No matter how emotionless he tried to be, Vincent had never been a morning person, so, to off set that fact, Vincent rarely slept when outside his coffin, preferring to meditate instead. Had Cid actually _not_ slept like a rock, he would have noticed that Vincent hadn't slept in the bed they were supposed to share till the night Yuffie had returned home in tears; rather, the gunslinger had sat at the table in the other room, meditating into the early hours of the morning.

Now he found himself facing a predicament. Remain struggling to return to sleep, with the space beside him growing colder by the moment, or get up and face the sun that was stinging his closed eyelids. With a sigh, Vincent opened his eyes and sat up, rather grumpily, and prepared to cover it up with blank stares and mono-toned speech. He was not prepared to face the sight that greeted him however.

Yuffie Kisaragi, Ninja extraordinaire, stood before him in black mini skirt and form fitting blood red tank top, with long black boots coming up to her mid calf. Her head band lay abandoned on the long dresser in the room, and her hair, barely long enough to brush her shoulders, had been pulled back into a messy bun that allowed several strands to escape, framing her face and accenting her look nicely.

"Yuffie what…?" Vincent began, but she spun around and cut him off quickly.

"Do I look completely Un-Yuffie-ish?" She asked him, a tone of urgency in her voice. She had actually bothered to put makeup on, a soft pink on her eyes, black eyeliner, and a lipstick that made her lips look like crushed raspberries. Traces of blush adorned her cheeks and a small black choker hugged her lovely throat. "Or do I look like a tramp?"

"…" Vincent stared at her, trying to resume his composure. Her left hand planted itself on her hip in a frustrated sort of way. "You look… unlike yourself… in a… modest female way."

He could've kicked himself in the head if he knew it would've done any good, but Yuffie seemed pacified by his statement.

"Why are you so dressed up?" The question had been plaguing him for the whole two minutes he'd been awake, "you usually wear your fighting clothes to work."

"I'm interviewing Scarlet today," Yuffie informed him, turning back to stare at herself in the mirror. "I was told to look nice, and I knew I had to do _something_ to my appearance so she wouldn't recognize me."

"So you wore a skirt?" The question sounded stupid, even in his head, which Hellmasker simply _loved_.

"Kind of," she replied, fingering the black choker. "The make-up to hide my more distinguishing no-make-up traits, the heels to make me taller, the skirt and shirt to change my physical description…"

"How can a shirt change your physical description?" Vincent asked, wondering vaguely why his mouth wasn't waiting for his mind's consent before rambling out such stupid questions; he was inclined to blame the demons.

"Well… the shirt I usually wear shows enough of my bust to suggest I'm a

girl, but I wear shirts with built in bras… they don't offer a whole lot of…

support, I think that's what Tifa called it…" If Yuffie had been looking at

Vincent, she would've seen the sudden rush of blood to his face. "So I

actually bought a bra, and I'm telling you, never wear one." In what plane of

existance was _that _a likely scenario? "The person who made them is,

Hopefully, rotting in hell, because they are SO uncomfortable."

--------

Author's Note: I actually took this rant from a friend of mine who absolutely abhors bras, and sticks to tank tops with them built in. Just so you know.

--------

"I will keep that in mind," Vincent muttered, finally managing to fight down his blush. Yuffie glared at her image and made a sort of disapproving cluck with her tongue.

"I hate myself," she declared darkly as she glared at the image staring back at her, bringing her fingers to brush over her reflection. "My whole life I, the great Ninja Yuffie, have never worn a skirt without putting up a fight. And now here I am standing in one simply to _hide_ who I really am!"

"…" Vincent said nothing, somewhat shocked at her declaration.

"My mother would be ashamed," she whispered, her palm lying flat against the cool glass surface as she placed a knee up on the dresser to get closer to her reflection. She usually could take comfort that she looked like her mother, but now, with the make up and clothes and hair, all she could see was another girl. And it infuriated her.

Before Vincent could register what she was doing, Yuffie reeled her hand back, curled it into a tight fist, and thrust it back into the mirror, shattering it in a million glass shards. They tinkled from the frame, onto the wood she leaned on. Her fist, still imbedded in the mirror, trickled blood onto what glass remained in the frame. Yuffie saw herself, for the first time, as the person she felt like. A million little Yuffie's all staring at back at her, and she looked away, down at the left hand corner of the glass, the only part that remained unbroken, and she saw Vincent.

Unbroken, untouched by her forceful assault, this little space was filled with his shocked crimson eyes, and suddenly Yuffie felt ashamed of herself. She got off the dresser, straightened her skirt, grabbed her purse and bolted for the door; fleeing before Vincent had the chance to rise from his place on the bed.

----------

"So Scarlet," Yuffie found herself saying in a false voice, "we hear a lot of talk about an execution, any truth to the statement?"

Scarlet let out a squeaky laugh and balanced a fist on her hip.

"Oh yes," she giggled. "We think it may be any day now the girl, Tifa Lockheart, wakes up."

"No trial?" Yuffie found herself asking, ignoring the prompter to her left.

"For hardened criminals?" Scarlet asked, her eyebrows narrowing darkly.

"Well," Yuffie smiled disarmingly. "I only supposed that with this great corporation there would be a trial, you know, really _prove_ that they deserve to die." Mentally Yuffie begged Tifa to forgive her, but, for the moment, Scarlet seemed pacified.

"You see," she said, let her hand caress her own cheek, "we've already gotten all evidence needed to prove their guilt, all we've been waiting for is the bodies to inflict punishment on."

"And President Rufus, what does he think of this AVALANCHE mess?" Yuffie asked, once again reading from the prompter and holding out the microphone for Scarlet.

"He's repulsed by the whole business you know," Scarlet replied, making her voice weak and sorrowful. "He can hardly sleep some nights knowing the rest of those retched terrorists are about."

"That's very touching," Yuffie replied tonelessly. "What about the rumors concerning the rebuilding of Sector Seven?"

"All rumors I'm afraid," was the course reply. "We have, however, begun work on restoring the more decrepit sectors."

"I can't thank you enough for this interview Miss Scarlet, and I certainly hope you'll give those terrorists hell." Yuffie said spiritedly, nearly choking on the words as they left her mouth. She turned to the camera completely, smiling a blank sort of smile. "This is Shera Valentine, reporting live from Junon airbase."

The small red light flicked off, and Yuffie turned her back on Scarlet with out another word, she growled at the teleprompter as she walked past, knowing that she could only deviate from its scripting so often with out being scolded. She didn't say a word as she stomped away, feeling lowly and vile, at least not till a feminine hand wound itself about her arm, the red, manicured nail digging into her flesh.

"Hold up hunny," Scarlet giggled. "Don't be in such a hurry."

Yuffie put on a false smile before spinning to address the older woman.

"Oh! Goodness Scarlet!" She wanted to bite off her own tongue, "you scared me!"

"I just wanted to say that you're great at this whole reporter thing!" Scarlet declared, still not moving her hand from Yuffie's arm. Yuffie had moved from feeling vile, to wanting to throw up all the Chinese food from the night before.

"Oh thank you!" Yuffie wanted to vomit on this woman _so _badly. "It's so difficult some days. I don't know how you keep your speaking skills so sharp after all these press conferences." Well, it was half true, she'd always wondered how the woman could talk and actually sound like an intelligent person; though Yuffie was certain there wasn't a single brain cell in that blonde head. Scarlet seemed delighted and started dragging Yuffie down along the street.

"You know Shera, did I mention that I _love_ your name? There are so many people who think I'm just some pretty face for the company." Scarlet declared, Yuffie had never been happier for meeting Cid's assistant. "I'm so glad a _beautiful _girl like yourself can understand how much I do! We really should get better acquainted. Let's go out for drinks."

Scarlet grabbed Yuffie's hand, the one she punched the mirror with, and froze when the younger woman yelped.

"Oh hunny! Whatever did you do to your hand?" Scarlet seemed rather concerned, Yuffie shrugged casually.

"I locked myself out of my apartment and had to break the window to get in," she dimly remembered Cloud telling her about doing that once when he lived in Nibelheim; Leviathan how she missed him.

"I know _exactly _what will fix that," Scarlet said with a wink and a grin. Yuffie shook her head, assuming the reference was to the aforementioned drinks.

"Oh, I don't know, I'm not much of a drinker," it was a complete and total lie. Yuffie was, in fact, able to drink Barret under the table, she just didn't like Scarlet. Scarlet stared at her a minute before shaking her own head and grinning again, a knowing look in her eyes.

"I really must insist, Shera!" Scarlet declared in a meaningful voice. Yuffie stared at her, a smile forced upon her face, completely lost as to what was happening. "We girls gotta stick together, it's so difficult being _lonely, single_, _powerful women _in a world like this… We really need to… _rely_ on each other. Trust each other, and _comfort_ each other…."

Yuffie was no longer listening to the women. She had suddenly become very worried about Scarlet's behavior, and assumed the older woman had finally recognized her, and she just barely kept her terror in check.

"I'm so sorry," Yuffie said, forcing down the lump that had formed in her throat. "I just remembered that I need to get home right away!"

"Is anything the matter?" Scarlet looked alarmed and frustrated, Yuffie forced a pained look on her face.

"A friend of mine is very ill, we just don't know what to do for _him_." She had no clue why she put emphasis on that word, she was listening to her gut instinct.

"A pity…well, your friend needs you," she said with a bright smile and a scandalous wink, "perhaps another time…"

"Perhaps," Yuffie replied before she took off in the other direction, running as fast as her legs could carry her.

-----------------

Yuffie came tearing in, gasping and sweating as she threw her back against the door. Vincent and Cid both stared at her with shocked and impassive, in Vincent's case, looks adorning their faces.

"What is it?" Cid inquired clambering to his feet and all but running to her side. "Is it Tifa and Barret?"

"We have to leave! Scarlet knows who I am!" Yuffie squeaked, Cid stared at her blankly, pulling her away from the door and sitting her in a chair.

"How is that possible?" Vincent asked, getting up from his place on the floor to join the two at the table. Yuffie buried her face in her hands and began shaking her head.

"She must've recognized me, or my voice or… something!" Yuffie wheezed, her voice choked with panic. Cid grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly.

"Tell us what happened," he ordered, and Yuffie told them every tiny detail. From every accented word to every wink. At the end of her tale, both Vincent and Cid were staring at her with looks she couldn't read.

"Yuffie…" Cid began before he burst into peels of laughter, Yuffie stared at him with confused eyes.

"We're gonna die and you're laughing?" She asked incredulously, Vincent shook his head.

"Yuffie…" he said, barely containing his only mirth. "Scarlet had not figured out who you were…"

"She didn't?" Yuffie was simply to naïve for her own good.

"No, Yuffie." Vincent had finally choked down his mirth and returned to his deadpanned tone. "Yuffie Scarlet was…"

Cid suddenly stopped laughing, something clicked in his head.

"Didn't Cait once call her the company slut?" Cid asked, looking right over Yuffie at Vincent, who nodded.

"Perhaps Scarlet is not picky about who or what… satisfies her…" Vincent said the last words with a grimace that neither Yuffie nor Cid could see, thanks to his collar.

Yuffie stared between the two men, a look of utter confusion on her face. Vincent got out of his chair and knelt down in front of Yuffie, so she was only a few inches taller than him.

"What do you know about sex?" he asked simply, Yuffie opened her mouth to respond only to snap it shut abruptly as realization dawned on her face.

"She didn't!" Yuffie squeaked, sending Cid into a fit of laughter, Vincent nodded. Yuffie screamed. "OH GAWD! OH GAWD OH…. GAWD!"

Yuffie was no longer sitting in her chair. She stood up sharply, knocking Vincent back onto his butt, and began stomping about the room shouting things like "Oh God," and "Leviathan! how could you do this to me?" Cid apparently found the scene hysterical, as he was clutching his sides and laughing in a wheezing, breathless way. Yuffie finally fell silent and plopped down on the floor, her skirt riding up rather high as she stared at the laughing old man and the now standing Vincent, a question burning in her eyes.

"Hey Vinnie?" She said finally, after much deliberation.

"Yes?" he replied softly, barely heard over Cid's gasping laughter.

"How would two women have sex anyway?" The question shut Cid up in half a second, and it completely floored Vincent. Both men stared at her, unsure of what to say as she sat there, knees out to either side of her, hands holding her skirt down, staring up at them like an innocent child. But Yuffie Kisaragi was far from innocent.

Cid was the first to attempt an answer, fumbling over his words and trying not to blush.

"Y-you see Y-Yuffie w-when two women love each other, well maybe not love, but that's not the point when…" He continued rambling on, clearly not even knowing what he himself was saying. Yuffie then turned those innocently bright grey eyes to Vincent, whose mouth was slightly agape as he pondered what Yuffie had just said.

"… I believe this age would call it 'foreplay' or 'oral'," he stated simply. Watching as Yuffie smirked at him.

"Thanks for clearing _that_ up," she said in a very un-Yuffie-ish drawl. She got up rather nimbly, making sure she didn't flash the still spluttering Cid or brooding Turk in the process, and pranced off to the room she and Vinnie now shared. Shutting the door behind her, Yuffie happily threw herself on the bed, grinning from ear to ear when the strangely masculine scent of sweat, dried roses, and green tea, mixed with her own smell of lilies and steel, invaded her senses. Smiling as she rolled onto her back, hugging Vincent's pillow to her chest, Yuffie reflected on the simple joys in her life.

'The only one you may ever feel again after you reach Wutai,' a nagging voice said to her. Yuffie sat bolt upright, clasping the pillow for dear life.

"… They'll understand…" She whispered to herself, clinging to the squishy bundle in her arms.

'Sure they will, they'll understand that you betrayed them.' It said, Yuffie felt her arms shaking as she clung even tighter to the soft fabric.

"They'll forgive me when I explain…" Yuffie didn't bother finishing the sentence, because she had encountered the flaw in her plan.

Yuffie would vanish into Wutai, and, while handing the materia over to her father to increase the gil in the treasury was part of the plan, returning to AVALANCHE was not. She intended to leave them, deserted or whatever, and return home, prepared to take the appropriate steps to claim her birthright. Yuffie choked down the sob in her throat, forcing it into a tiny bubble in her stomach.

It would not do for her to pity these poor saps, no matter how attached to them she was.

With an angry snarl Yuffie through Vincent's pillow across the room, waiting for the dull thud as it struck the wall. It never came, and looking up, Yuffie saw why.

Vincent had caught it by the edge of the casing, and now had his human arm folded over it as he held it to his side.

"Is there a reason you are abusing _my_ pillow?" he asked blankly, Yuffie shrugged and rolled onto her side of the bed. Tucking her knees up to her chest, bringing the skirt up to a point of near indecency.

Vincent dutifully averted his eyes as Yuffie nearly, though perhaps unwittingly, exposed her self to him. Taking into consideration that she was unaccustomed to skirts, Vincent ignored it and sat down on his side of the bed.

"Are you alright?" he asked blankly, Yuffie shrugged.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she replied in a rough voice. Vincent hesitated.

"I heard you muttering incoherently when I walked in…" he replied, Yuffie sat bolt upright. "And last night…"

"Never happened," Yuffie deadpanned, her eyes a most shockingly blank feature on her usually expressive face as she stared at the shattered mirror.

"Yuffie you cannot deny…"

"I can deny it all I like Vincent," she growled, her voice darker than her eyes as they locked on him. "Last night… I don't want to talk about it… Forget it happened…"

And then she was back on her side, in the same semblance of the fetal position. Vincent nearly got up and walked out, intent on forgetting the night prior, but something stopped him. Something that terrified him.

Vincent Valentine, cold blooded murder, a man with more demons than bullets, did not want to forget. He didn't want to forget her clinging warmth, the vulnerability that exuded from her form as she wept, the way she asked him, pleaded him, to take the nightmares away. And with out a word, he had wrapped his arms, both steel and flesh, around her, cradling her to his chest, offering her the only thing that he could.

Vincent had offered her distant comfort. No emotion, no worry or concern, no words of advice or promises of a better future. He had done the least he could do to answer her plea, he had been a tether binding her to reality. And after she fled the room that morning, Vincent had regretted it.

Not regretted holding her, which he knew he should have, he regretted not doing more, not saying more.

As Vincent found himself at the table across from Cid, he wondered what more he could've said, what more he could've done. He wondered vaguely if he even knew what made him cling to the memory like some cherished part of a childhood he'd long ago forgotten the details of. He wondered _what_ was so important about last night.

'Make Me Fly.' The words suddenly exploded in his mind, like fire and ice and thunder, threatening to rip his head in twain. A girl, all in pale blue, falling. Arms, clinging to his torso. Soft, dark hair, tickling his nose. The smell of lily and steel, clashing in his senses as he drew her closer.

Vincent snapped back to reality, his brain throbbing dully in his scull.

"Ya alright Vincent?" Cid asked around his cigarette, Vincent nodded.

"It is… just a headache…" Something in his voice caused Cid to look up.

"Ya ok?" he asked gruffly, Vincent nodded once, his head pounding.

"It… is rather painful…" Vincent replied, his mind thundering. "I think… I will go rest awhile…"

Vincent returned to his shared room without even recalling getting up, and he found himself laying on his side of the bed in the same daze. He didn't even remember falling asleep…

----------Dream----------

Vincent stood before a building he dimly recognized as the Pagoda in Wutai. Standing on the third roof was a figure clad in blue, she was staring down at him, grey eyes searching. Vincent found himself approaching the large structure, reaching up to unfasten his cloak, letting it flutter away behind him.

A flex of his leg muscles and he had bounded right up to the first roof. He could feel her, calling him.

Another flew of his legs, the second roof beneath his boots. He suddenly realized her eyes weren't grey, they were green.

A final bound, she was in arms reach, long brown hair fluttering around her, piercing green eyes, and arms reaching out for him.

But not to hold him.

In her hand she held a vile filled with a milky red liquid, she was holding it out to him.

"Lucrecia?" he whispered, she smiled.

"Yes Vincent," she replied, how could the woman he loved say his name so coldly… wait… she'd always said his name like that.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at the vile.

"Something to make you stronger," she said, her eyes boring into his.

"It will make me better?" he asked, hope peeking into his voice. She didn't reply, only smiled at him and turned away. Vincent turned to see what lay behind him, to see Wutai in the glory he remembered from the pagoda windows. What he saw bore no semblance to glory.

Wutai in flames. Structures collapsing in upon themselves, people screaming, the smell of burnt wood mingling in the air with the smell of charred flesh. Vincent could smell blood everywhere, and there, rising out of the leading family's house, was a monster. Purple skin, blood red wings, glowering red eyes. Vincent choked on soot as he tried to see what the creature held, his eyes squinting though the smoke. Vincent saw the burden.

Dark brown, almost black, hair. A pale blue dress, stained with blood. A small bust, rising and falling in terror. Two piercing grey eyes, staring at him, begging him. And words he couldn't remember hearing in his life.

"THOUGH SHALL NOT WANT, VINCENT VALENTINE," it roared at him.

"…Yuffie…" The name was ripped from his throat as he unwittingly took a step off the ledge of the pagoda. But instead of falling, he did what so many could in their dreams.

Vincent Valentine flew.

----------Reality----------

"E vummuf dra hekrd, Lyh'd cdyht dra mekrd. Frah femm E pakeh du meja ykyeh?"

Vincent awoke from his heart stopping nightmare to a completely different situation. Someone, he had little idea who, was singing not far from him. Singing in another language, a language he hadn't heard in nearly thirty seven years.

"Uha tyo E'mm vmo yfyo, Mayja ymm drec du oacdantyo. Fryd suna luimt ouin muja tu vun sa? Frah femm muja pa drnuikr fedr sa? Fro meja meva vnus tnays du tnays, Yht tnayt dra tyo frah tnaysehk ahtc?" How could he ever have left a land that held such a beautiful language?

'War,' he reminded himself, not feeling any particular hurry to move and startle the singer with his monstrous presence.

"Uha tyo E'mm vmo yfyo, Mayja ymm drec du oacdantyo. Fro meja meva vnus tnays du tnays, Yht tnayt dra tyo frah tnaysehk ahtc?" His eyes closed, a mechanical motion that he didn't entirely understand. "Uha tyo E'mm vmo yfyo…Vmo vmo yfyo…"

When Vincent opened his eyes and sat up, he saw the singer, and his heart fluttered in his chest.

Yuffie, now back in her more normal attire, knelt with her back to him, cleaning up shards of the broken mirror. As she turned to deposit the shards in the trash can behind her, she let out a squeak when she saw Vincent staring at her.

"Were you singing?" he found himself asking, she hung her head and nodded.

"I'm sorry," she replied. "It's a habit I picked up from my mother… before she died…"

"It is… fine…" Vincent said, shifting to the end of the bed. "Would you… sing something else?"

Yuffie turned her back to him once more, busying herself with more shattered pieces.

"E fyc y vuum du pameaja . . ." The words flowed from her lips like rain from the leaves of a tree, sounding more natural than breath. "Y vuum du pameaja. . . Ed ymm ahtc dutyo. . . Oac, ed ymm ahtc dutyo"

Vincent found himself leaning forward, trying to hear her soft voice, her words.

"Dutyo'c dra tyo frah tnaysehk ahtc." Something inside Vincent's chest shattered as the words came bubbling to his mind.

"Why is today the day that dreaming ends?" he found himself asking, Yuffie turned to stare at him.

"You speak?" she questioned, shocked.

"I speak," he replied with a slight smirk.

----------------------------------

Barret paced the room for the two hundred and seventh time in the five days he'd been waiting in the Shinra Med-bay. He was irritated, had no clue where Cloud, or the rest of his team was, and this "rescue mission" was being lead by a sixteen year old girl-ninja. Needless to say, he was about to freak out.

The only thing forcing him to keep his sullen composure was the comatose woman lying on a bed. She had regained a lot of color during her seven day sleep, but she had not yet awoken. Barret spent most of his time pondering what to say to her when she awoke, the conversation got worse everyday. A small bell rang through the silence, and Barret's eyes locked on Tifa in time to see her eyes flutter open.

"…ding…" she muttered as she used her arm to shield her eyes.

"Huh?" Barret asked, moving to stand beside her bed.

"The glare…" She muttered forcing her body into a sitting position with a great deal of effort.

"You'll be better soon," Barret assured her. "You've been a sleep for a long time."

"I'm…" Tifa hesitated, afraid to ask the question on her mind. "hungry…"

"Hey, why don't you ask?" Barret inquired with a sad smirk, "you know, about him?"

"...Because I'm scared." She stared at him with garnet eyes, tears filling them slowly.

"Don't worry. I don't know what happened to Cloud either." Barret hesitated and then grinned. "Guess I shouldn't tell you not to worry... None of them know if he's all right either."

"He's still... alive, right?" Tifa asked, eyes wide, Barret could only shrug. "How long... was I asleep?"

"Lessee now... Must've been about 7 days." He replied, Tifa pressed her palm to her forhead as she stood up.

"What about Sephiroth?" she asked, eyes screwed shut.

"You ain't over it yet." he muttered. "Remember that huge light, in the Northern Cave? Since then, the crater's been surrounded by a huge barrier of light. Everyone knows Sephiroth sleeps in that big hole, protected by the barrier. We can't do a damn thing about it. We just gonna wait till he wakes up. An' on topa that, some huge monster called Weapon's been on a rampage."

"...Weapon?" Tifa's eyes shot open, staring at her friend in confusion.

"Remember that huge monster that was with Sephiroth, at the bottom of the crater?" Tifa nodded, "Well it's up here now. They say it's some legendary monster from the past."

"Weapon... is protecting Sephiroth?" She theorized, Barret shrugged again.

"Dunno. But he's up here goin' around tearin' shit up. Right now Rufus' fightin' it. I hate to say it, but he's got guts." Barret sighed, "We shoulda been the ones to destroy it, but we ain't got no time…"

"Time... ...Hey! How about Meteor?" Tifa asked, Barret gaze her a look before throwing open the curtains. Tifa gasped aloud as her eyes fell on Meteor as it came baring down on the planet. "Do we have to give up?"

"...Dunno…" Barret looked at her, and as she opened her mouth to reply the door swung open.

"I thought Cloud would show up to save you all…" Rufus said with a smirk, "Professor Hojo wanted to check up on Cloud, too."

"What are you going to do to Cloud?" She asked, her hands clenching into fists.

"Sephiroth's alter ego... Meteor has been summoned... Essentially, it's all but over now. So, there's no need for you now. No, maybe there is an important task for you…" Rufus grinned at them and pushed the door open wider, revealing Scarlet and Heidegger

"President! Preparations for the public execution are complete." The fat man said with a rolling laugh.

"I asked you once: what're ya gonna get by executin' us?" Barret growled, Tifa's eyes widened.

"As I told you before, you are to be executed for causing this situation." Tifa opened her mouth to argue, "People are ignorant. They'll feel better as long as someone is punished."

"I take back what little praise I had for this damn jackass!" Barret growled, Tifa sighed.

"Well, enjoy your last moments together." The president chimed before wandering out of the room.

"I'll bind your arms now." Heidegger said as he approached the two. Barret and Tifa were held at gun point as Heidegger busied himself with the handcuffs behind each's back. He gave each a shove towards the door as he finished, and slowly, Tifa accepted her fate.

------------------------

"Breaking news from Shinra!" Yuffie said evenly as she ignored the sailor she'd been interviewing to read from the prompter. "The execution of Tifa Lockhart and Barret Wallace is to commence immediately…"

Yuffie froze, her throat tightening as realization dawned on her.

Tifa was awake and being led to her death. The decision was easy.

Yuffie grabbed her PHS from her pocket, punching in seven numbers with ease. She waited, still being filmed, for Vincent or Cid to answer.

"Hello?" A deadpanned voice asked from the other side.

"Vinnie!" she declared, ignoring the stares of her camera men. "It's happening, the execution is on!"

"Are you certain?" he replied, a little bit of concern leaking into his tone.

"YES!" she screamed into the phone, "it's happening, get Red, and MOVE OUT!"

"Yes Yuffie," he replied sarcastically before hanging up on her. Yuffie put the phone away and turned to the camera and prompter.

"Sorry bout that, my erm… Boyfriend! Yeah, he's been following this story for weeks… and he needs to go visit his sister… and erm… Well, what're we waiting for, we have an execution to attend." As soon as Yuffie turned her back to the camera, one of the men shouted.

"SHERA!" he screamed, backing up several spaces. Yuffie whirled around to see a tremendous wave building some three hundred feet out to sea. "IT'S WEAPON!"

------------------------------

"Is everyone here?" Scarlet asked, scanning the room examining the different studios represented. "Is Saucer Vision coming?"

One man nodded fervently and Scarlet rubbed her hands together.

"Then let's begin!" She declared, pointing an accusing finger at Barret and Tifa. "These are the ones who brought this madness into the world!"

"The hell are these people?" Barret grumbled, Scarlet turned to stare at him.

"We will be broadcasting your miserable deaths live on national television." She growled at him, flipping her hair as a remarkably fat man cleared his throat.

"Scarlet, why a public execution in this day and age?" he asked.

"With the chaos resulting from the Meteor reports, we desperately need to rally public support... it's better that we punish somebody," she told him adding "anybody" under her breath. Tifa growled at her, stepping up with her head held high.

"You make me sick…" She growled, spitting at Scarlet's feet.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" She giggled a bit, flipping her hair again. "They'll never admit it, but everyone loves this stuff! We'll start with this girl."

"If you've gotta do it... do me first!" Barret declared, shouldering Tifa back behind him.

"Camera, this way!" She declared, adding in an undertone as her men roughly shoved Barret aside and seized Tifa. "Make sure you get this, the audience just eats up tearful goodbyes!"

--------------------

Vincent, Cid, and the newly recollecting, though very annoyed, Red were rushing down the hall way in the direction of the airway.

"What are we going to steal?" Vincent asked as they skidded to a halt before a door.

"An airship," Cid replied. "But not just any airship."

"What's so special about an airship?" Red growled, still shaking tiny bows out of his hair from his stay with Priscilla.

"It's _my_ airship, The Highwind!" Cid replied before he kicked the door open and stepped through with his spear drawn. "Coast is clear!"

-----------------------------

Scarlet smiled at her miniscule audience, scanning the room for "Shera Valentine".

"Well now, the show's about to begin!" She declared with a gleeful clap of her hands. "Ha, ha, ha!"

The room erupted in a flurry of flashing lights and resounding buzzers. A voice came from the speakers on the wall, amidst the chaos.

"Emergency! Emergency! Weapon's approaching!" Scarlet's eyes widened in disbelief. "Attention all military personnel: take your positions!"

"Oh no! It's Weapon!" The fat man said unenthusiastically. The man beside him began screaming wildly.

"Run!" Almost everyone in the small audience ran away.

"Hey, hey all of you!" Scarlet cried, reaching out towards them as the people scattered from the room. "Damn! Why now?"

"How does it feel now, Scarlet?" The man asked, stepping up close to her.

"Hmm, so you didn't run? I'm impressed." She said, ignoring as the man's arm dipped into a pocket on his large black coat. "How do I feel? Right now... Nnaaaaaahhhh!"

A gas bomb exploded at her feet, releasing its potent sleeping formula into the air about her.

"Huh? Sleeping gas?" Barret said, his eyebrows contracting together suspiciously.

"Weirdo!" shouted one of the soldiers as the man shed his coat and mask, revealing a large white moogle. Cait Sith slammed both large white fists down on the man's head, sending him to the floor. The others fled the room and Cait raced up to Barret, using a key to remove the Hand cuffs.

"I'm here to help!" he said as Barret rubbed circulation back into his wrists.

"Why you...?" Barret stuttered, "ain't you part of Shinra?"

"Let's just say I'm against capital punishment." He replied sharply, moving to stand beside the now collapsed Scarlet. "Besides... I hate this broad." HE kicked her roughly, "come on, we gotta help Tifa. I'll keep watch at the entrance."

--------------------------

Yuffie was racing down the road, her hair fluttering behind her as she jogged towards a shadowed figure standing, unmoving, on the path filled with screaming, fleeing people.

"VINCENT!" She shouted above the din, watching as the crimson eyes locked on her. She held up a hand and Vincent, having been chosen to do this while the others got the airship, moved towards her with impossible speed. The camera men, who had followed Yuffie, filmed her as she rushed up to greet him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine." He replied gruffly, trying to ignore the camera men. He withdrew her shuriken from within his cloak. "I thought you might need this…"

Yuffie reached out to take it from him, her hand brushing his as she clasped the steel right beside his hand.

"Thank you," she whispered. As she moved to withdraw from him, the earth gave a tremendous tremble as Weapon emerged from the water, sending a wave of water down on top of them. Instinctively, Vincent grabbed Yuffie about the waist, moved the shuriken flat against his stomach, and pulled her close while spinning to face his back to the wave.

The wave broke over them, the camera men filming every second as Yuffie and Vincent clung to one another. When the water subsided, Yuffie, soaking wet, peered up at Vincent, nestled perfectly in his arms.

"Thank you…" she whispered, Vincent nodded before leaning towards her ear, eager not to be heard by the prying camera.

"Be careful," he whispered with effort before releasing her and dashing off towards the airstrip.

Yuffie turned to run back the other way, only to be greeted by a camera in her face.

"Alec!" she growled. "What're you doing?"

"We were hired to follow our reporter!" the man with the camera replied, his buddy nodded.

"That's you Shera…" replied the second man, she smiled.

"Then I hope you forgive me when I ditch you, I'm not a reporter." She told them, her left hand holding up her shuriken.

"We realize," Alec told her from behind his camera.

"We wanna help," his friend replied.

"Maybe you can help Cid or somethin'…" she said before taking off again, her camera men in tow.

----------------------------------------

Vincent stared in shock as the whole structure shuddered while the Junon Canon fired at Weapon, for a moment even he believed it had worked. But when the dust cleared, Vincent found himself staring up at the form as it approached.

"Leviathan," he whispered as he took off running again.

----------------------------------------

Barret and Cait Sith were rushing down the path, past screaming people, both focusing on an alternate route to free Tifa.

"Sure hope she can hold her breath," Cait Sith shouted above the noise. A woman stepped in front of Barret, microphone in hand.

"I know you're in a hurry!" she said, "but, please if I could have a word…"

"Shu'up!" he took a swipe at her as she leapt away from him. "I'm in a hurry!"

"Kiiiiin... Don't make so much noise…" Yuffie growled at him, Alec and his friend filming from near by. "It's me, ME! Yuffie!"

Barret blinked as Yuffie brushed some hair out of her face.

"The hell you doin' here?" He asked, Yuffie opened her mouth to respond when an explosion of sound echoed from the ledge nearby. Rushing towards it, Yuffie saw Weapon rise up once more, glowing with energy as it charged its massive attack.

"I'll explain later!" She hollered, grabbing Barret's arm. "Now we gotta get to the airport!"

And they took off again, following the same route Vincent had just fled down. Bolting down one corridor, then the next, they navigated the complex, every step lined with urgency. They broke through one door onto the open space of the airstrip, Vincent's red cloak flapped about on the deck of one large airship adorned with a woman in a bikini. As Yuffie closed the space between herself and the airship, Weapon released a huge surge of energy towards the building they had just fled.

Someone knocked her to the ground, the breath expelling from her body upon impact. Somewhere above her Vincent was shouting, and suddenly she was being hauled up off the floor by Barret and Alec, all of them running for the same goal.

--------------------------------

Tifa managed to extract herself from the gas chamber with ease, her hair slapping her cheeks as it whipped about her. She climbed down deftly, following her instinct an ignoring the screeching of Scarlet from somewhere above her. When she reached a flat point, she was nearly thrown off balance by the Junon's Canon's second strike, which hit its mark. Right in Weapon's head.

It was slow motion as Tifa watched the creature plummet backwards into the ocean, showering her and everything else with drops or, in some places, waves of salt water.

Dropping down a few more feet, Tifa found herself standing on the canon, her feet slipping slightly on the damp metal as she began towards the edge.

"Our little game of hide and seek ends here. The execution may have been unsuccessful, but your death by falling from here and crashing into the water below still might be pretty exciting." Scarlet shouted as she approached Tifa's back, the girl spun around, her arms held out precariously at either side. Scarlet raised a hand and slapped Tifa hard, turning Tifa's face slightly. "Stuck up to the end!"

She raised her hand to strike again, but Tifa beat her to it by catching her wrist.

"Quit slapping me! You old wench!" She cried out as she struck Scarlet's cheek. So the battle of face slapping began. Eventually Tifa struck  
Scarlet a powerful blow that sent her to her butt on the canon.

"God! I can't stand it! Take her away." She waved her hand at Tifa and two soldiers began approaching her. "Now it's time to pay up. I'll really drop you if you don't settle down! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Tifa was shaking, unsure of what to do, when a voice, a familiar baritone voice, echoed in her mind.

"Run... Run to the end of the Cannon!" It said, and Tifa obeyed. Racing to the edge of the canon, Tifa flung herself off the end. Reaching out instinctively her hand caught a rung of the ladder Barret was holding for her, nearly wrenching her shoulder from its socket. Clambering up as best she could, Tifa managed to drag herself over the ledge, right beside Yuffie.

"You okay?" he asked softly, Tifa nodded.

"My cheeks hurt a bit." He raised an eyebrow at her, "forget about that, what's all this about?"

"Well, I'll catch you up on the details later." Cait Sith said, waving his arms about. "In any case, the Airship, Highwind, is now yours."

"Dammit!" he growled. "Why didn't ya tell me you could fly an airship? I thought... Tifa was gone for good."

"Sorry, but I had to do something to trick the enemy." Cait said cheerfully, Yuffie glared at him. "Come on! Everyone is waiting!"

"Everyone?" Tifa's eyes lit up. "Everyone's here?"

The three, and Yuffie, entered the airship, navigating their way into the cockpit.

Yuffie's cameramen, Alec and Merric, were working with Cid, who was teaching Alec to read radar, and Merric how to fly the ship.

"Well Yuffie," he grumbled as they walked in. "Your friends ain't the best fuckin' workers, but they'll do."

Yuffie didn't reply, opting instead to sit down against a machine off the right of the room, near where Alec was working.

"Well where is everyone?" Tifa asked, peering around the room.

"Vincent's lingerin' somewhere 'round the chocobo hold and Red's in the meetin' room gettin' rid of the rest of those damn bows." Cid said as he readjusted Merric's grip on the ship's steering thingy.

"And… Cloud?" she asked, Barret touched her shoulder.

"There's rumor that the life stream bubbles up near Mideel." Cait put in, Yuffie stood up suddenly.

"Before that though," every one looked at her. "I need to go home… to Wutai…"

"Yuffie why?" Tifa asked, Yuffie shook her head.

"I… need to pay my respects to my mother… and… and my father will want to see me." Yuffie stared at them blankly before wandering towards the door.

"Sure Yuffie," Cid said with a nod. "Well you lil' fucker. Set course for Wutai!"

-----------------------------------------

Author's Note: Well, so here's chapter Seven. Next chapter, Yuffie and Godo! What's with this dysfunctional family? heh, not really, that sounds like a reality show or something...


	8. I'd Give Up Heaven

Author's note: I'm not sure if it's possible in the game to visit Wutai before you get Cloud back and take care of getting All Creation, I want to say it is, since the whole thing with Yuffie stealing AVALANCHE's materia _needs _Cloud in order to be effective, so… against everyone's assumptions, I am either a) changing the time line so Yuffie receives All Creation before stealing their materia, or b) getting All Creation before finding Cloud. Either way, nobody's getting robbed… this time… Thank you for your patience. Also, there is some… abuse… in this chapter. It isn't incest or anything but if it offends anyone, or hits to close to home, I am sorry. It isn't meant to offend, it's meant to make people FEEL.

Reviewer Comments:

Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: Safe they maybe, but sound they are not… Yay for freak outs!

Sorceress Fujin: Dear Sweet Leviathan, you are pushy! Just kidding, here's that "more" you asked … err… demanded.

Tetsuya Shiraishi: Thank you very much, I am glad you like it. And I can't wait for that kiss either, though it will be a while in coming. But hey, Rome wasn't built in a day.

IamAudrey: Heh, I thought it was a nice touch. And thank you.

Spirit Rose: Thank you! I am happy with the number of reviews I get, though I hope to break the fifties by chapter ten.

Keyo-Red Angel of Hope: I don't know about the Cloud thing, though I don't think you can get the event without him. Anywho, I was actually fine when it came to fighting without materia, I didn't really use magic for anything but healing and the occasional elemental magic or summon. I found that boss fight remarkably easy; though my mother did the same thing you did in your first game and died no less than four times in the battle. As far as Vincent and the Turks, his confrontation with them, when it happens, will not be good for anyone involved.

Chocobo Obsessed (Iris): First off, I love your name. Secondly, Thank you. Thirdly, YAY! You used the word uber! I love that word! Heh, here's your update.

Lexy Lex: Sorry about the wait, and thank you.

Disclaimer: You'd know if I owned this, therefore, I do not own FFVII some rich video game tycoons do, and they live happily ever after knowing they own Vincent… Those lucky asses...

A Door Beyond Absolution

Chapter Eight: I'd Give Up Heaven…

Wutai was once a bustling metropolis, filled with ancient codes and rituals. It was an old place, set in its ways, and content to leave the rest of the world alone. All that changed when Shinra proposed a Mako Reactor.

Godo Kisaragi was many things, bull head, thick skulled, and short tempered; but he was not stupid. He'd seen how Midgar, once a fine place to live, had gone down hill after the reactors had come, and he wanted no part of them in Wutai's future. He threw the negotiators out and barred Wutai's gates.

War erupted then, a bloody war fought with ninja's and weapons Wutai could only fathom in the deepest reaches of their minds. The war wasn't over easily, it was a struggle on both sides. Ayume Keira Kisaragi played negotiator, going from Shinra to Wutai every other week to try to recreate the precarious peace that had existed before. The answer to all Ayume's negotiations was a sword through her abdomen and the destruction of her only daughters childhood.

Yuffie walked through the gates of Wutai, her head bowed as Vincent and Tifa followed her. She didn't look around, she already knew the path to the dojo, she walked the streets with her face down cast, her eyes locked on the tiny pebbles beneath her sneakers. Many people watched her, most of them turning to whisper with their companions, but one observer grinned and approached the trudging princess.

"And who says Princesses are regal creatures who walk with the arrogance of a god?" The girl asked, Yuffie's head snapped up to glare at the impertinent young woman. The girl was a full head taller than Yuffie, with long red curls cascading down her back and framing her heart shaped face. The green eyes glittered in mirth as she folded her hands over the blue kimono adorning her obviously ninja-trained body.

"Nari?" Yuffie said softly, her voice cracking as the red-headed girl nodded.

"It's been a long while," she replied stepping up to embrace the ninja. "So much has changed since you've been gone…"

"What's changed?" Yuffie asked suddenly, gripping Nari's shoulder in her left hand. "What'd he do?"

Nari's fist clenched as she looked at the shorter girl.

"Yuffie, he has opened up nearly everything that was sworn to us to the outsiders, he's even considering opening up the dojo to them!" Nari hissed, Yuffie's face went white. "Most of the old ninjas have refused to serve him any longer, Yuffie, we are bordering on a uprising."

"He can't do this…" Yuffie shook her head. "Do what you can to calm the revolt, let me handle my father."

"You intend to battle for All Creation?" Nari asked, Yuffie nodded and the girl embraced her once more. "Oh! We've been waiting for this for so long!"

Nari ambled off down the road leading to an residential area of Wutai, motioning for others to join her as she went. Vincent and Tifa drew level with Yuffie now, staring at her.

"Who was that?" Vincent asked quietly, Yuffie sighed.

"Childhood friend and rival Narika Kayolin," Yuffie replied.

"Kayolin… one of the families that swore fealty to the Kisaragi line." Vincent stated for Tifa when the busty young woman drew her eyebrows together in confusion.

"We need to go," Yuffie whispered before she took off at a brisk walk once more, leaving her two companions to trail after her.

--------------------------

A man can handle many things. He can handle battle wounds at their worst, victories at their best, dealing with blood-lusting monsters and Shinra soldiers. He can handle the death of a wife, the casting aside of a child for the simple crime of being her mother's daughter, forcing that child to steal materia to heal the aching in an old heart. All this a man can abide, the one thing he cannot, however, is usually that which triggers his greatest weakness.

In this case, boredom.

Godo Kisaragi may have sent his daughter away for holding her mother's image, but he did give her some compensation. An endless desire to explore, fight, and move with the simplest freedom. Needless to say, Godo disliked sitting, waiting for students of the dojo to come and face the five gods of the pagoda. So when he heard the ruckus on the floor beneath his, he abandoned his deck of cards, and gathered his robes about him to appear like the chief member of the pagoda should look.

The first to enter on his level was a young woman with long dark hair, she was followed by a black haired man whose face couldn't be seen because of his cloak, the final was someone he saw every night and day. His daughter, the embodiment of his deceased wife, Yuffie. She didn't seem to notice him until she was directly across from him and looked up. Her eyes widened and her hands shook, her face lined with surprise.

"D, ...Dad?" She gasped, her fingers tightening around the shuriken she grasped in her left hand.

"I'm glad you made it this far, Yuffie!" He said with a grin, Yuffie rubbed her temples with the fingers of her right hand.

"Why," she took a nervous breath, "why are you…"

"I'll answer you by having you try your skills against me!" He interrupted, his eyes glittering in the dimly lit room. "Hold nothing back. Come as if you're trying to kill me!" Yuffie opened her mouth to protest, "if you don't...then I'll have to kill you!"

"H...hey!" Yuffie shoulders shook and she nearly took a step back, but caught herself at the last moment.

"What are you doing!" He growled at her, thrusting both of his arms high into the air. "OMNI-Change!"

Yuffie shielded her eyes as light flooded the room, behind her she heard Tifa gasp, and her hand quickly fell away from her eyes. In place of Godo stood a large monster, standing high above her. It lashed out, and Yuffie dodged it by rolling under the blow. She threw her shuriken into its exposed back, satisfied by the gurgling sound of pain that greeted her as the weapon lashed through and returned to her nimble fingers. She jumped above a second blow, but was unable to dodge the third, which sent her flying to the wooden floor.

Stars exploded in her vision, but she regained her grasp on her shuriken, and, once more, let it fly. Green blood splattered the walls as the shuriken ripped through the monster, but the creature seemed otherwise unaffected. Rolling out of the way of another strike, Yuffie found herself crouching, weaponless, before the monster. It raised both hands to lash down at her as her mind fumbled for something, anything, that would save her. Red light glinted off of a single-set materia in her bangle, a familiar, comforting glow. Yuffie back flipped out of the creatures fighting radius and raised her hands in the air, channeling her minds energy, and all her focus, into this summon. The air around her crackled and popped, and her voice rang out.

In place of Yuffie stood a blue and purple goddess. Long blue tresses tumbled behind her as the air in the room cooled rapidly, she raised her hand, lightly, gently; and released a wave of razor sharp icicles at the creature. It screamed as the shards tore through it's body, inflicting pain and agony in every inch of flesh as the cold poison flowed trough it.

As suddenly as it began, it ended, with Yuffie crouched, breathing heavily before her father, Lord Godo Kisaragi, one the floor of the pagoda.

"...heave... heave…" She couldn't breathe, the strike to the floor had robbed her of all her oxygen.

"... huff... Puff…" he was no better, several tiny cuts bled on his exposed skin.

"O...old coot…" she rasped out, her lip splitting from effort. "N...ot...bad…"

"You've... also... Improved…" he replied, recovering faster than his daughter.

"Hah...ha, ha…" The smile she plastered on her face didn't reach her eyes, and both father, and daughter, knew it.

"...Heh, heh…"

"Ha ha haaaaaa...!" For the first time, Yuffie was aware of Staniv, Chekhov, Gorky and Shake's presences within the room.

"Waha haaaaa...!" he suddenly grew solemn, "Later... It's time I give you this to you, Yuffie…" He fumbled around inside his cloak his right hand finally emerging with a stone of shiny red materia. "This is Leviathan Materia. Take it."

Yuffie moved forward mechanically and took the gift without touching her fathers hands, nor meeting his eyes.

"But, Lord Godo." Staniv objected, stepping away from the wall. "The Leviathan Materia should only be given to the person who conquers the takes over this Pagoda. That is our custom…"

"CUSTOM, CUSTOM, CUSTOM…" Yuffie growled, rounding on him, the materia clasped in her hand. "I'm so sick of hearing that! It's so stupid!"

"Silence, Miss Yuffie!" Gorky snapped, Yuffie stared at him.

"Then what 'bout all the rest of you? You have all that power…" They looked away from her as she turned to each of them in turn. "Are you satisfied being cooped up in this tower?"

"Yuffie...!" Godo exclaimed, Yuffie faced him over her left shoulder. "You too, dad...!" she snapped. "Just because you lost the war! And turning Wutai into a place like this!"

"...What do you want to say?" Chekhov asked her softly, Yuffie ignored the strange looks she was getting from Tifa and Vincent.

"You turned Wutai into a cheesy resort town peddling to tourists... How dare you?" She declared, throwing her hands in the air and pointing an accusing finger at her father. "Da-chao Statue and Leviathan are ashamed!"

"…" Godo was silent, his eyes moving past Yuffie to lock on the uncomfortable Vincent and Tifa behind her.

"She IS a kid." Shake grumbled, Yuffie froze and turned to face the boy that was only a few months her senior.

"Wh, what did you say...?" she whispered softly, her voice cracking. Godo interrupted.

"Yuffie! Forgive me... It's all my fault…" He said dramatically, Yuffie turned to stare at him with wide eyes.

"What are you saying, Lord Godo!" Gorky cried, exchanging glances with the other keepers of the Pagoda.

"Losing the war...turning Wutai into this. It was all my fault…" He said simply, hiding his face in one large hand, Yuffie didn't move.

"Lord Godo!" Chekhov breathed.

"Silence!" Godo growled at her from behind his hand, he turned to his daughter. "Yuffie... I am the same now as I was before when I wanted the war. But, after I lost the war, I began to think... Is strength, only for defeating the enemy? ...or just something to show-off to others...? Might begets might. That's the same way as the Shinra…"

Yuffie didn't reply, her eyes locked untrustingly on the only man she could still call family.

:I knew you were looking for Materia for the good of Wutai. But, the reason I hide my strength now, is also for the good of Wutai…" Yuffie flinched and prayed that neither Vincent nor Tifa knew what he was talking about. "And now, I realize both are necessary... Strength without determination means nothing. And determination without strength is equally useless...!"

"Lord Godo…" Staniv uttered, his voice a silent warning not to speak further.

"You there, please take Yuffie with you! I perceive that you all have both determination and strength!" He said to Tifa, who stared at him shocked. She only nodded her response before turning to Vincent and nodding to the door. The other four Gods of the Pagoda left the room leaving only Yuffie and her father.

The air was no longer reverent nor understanding, Godo rounded on his daughter.

"Why do you travel with them?" he growled, Yuffie sighed.

"They mean to kill mom's murderer…" she replied gently, not looking at her father.

"It isn't your concern nor your duty…"

"Fuck Duty!" Yuffie cried suddenly, her hands tightening into fists. "My whole life _you've_ called this my duty; all it brings is hurt!"

"It will restore…" Godo began, Yuffie interrupted him.

"It has restored _nothing_!" she said softly. "Our people are aliens in their own home, our ninja's made players in some play for the amusement of foreigners. And sending me to steal…"

"Materia can save our honor!" Godo growled, Yuffie shook her head.

"Materia can only destroy," she replied. "I've fought for the stuff, I've lied for it, I was almost _raped_ for it; all it brings is pain."

"But _you_ use it," Godo growled at her.

"Because I deserve to be destroyed!" Yuffie growled back, one hand pressing the Leviathan materia to her chest. "I've taken half mastered materia from poor people in slums, weary travelers who rely on it to live, from the rich, the poor, the living, the dead, the well, and the ill! All for _you_!"

"I didn't ask you..."

"No, you didn't!" Yuffie cried out, tears brimming her eyes. "You never asked… you never cared… you don't…"

Suddenly Yuffie couldn't breathe, her back was pressed against the wooden walls of the Pagoda, her feet dangling above the floor. Godo's hand pressed into her windpipe, silencing her in his rage.

"We need Materia to save Wutai," he growled. "You _will_ steal it from those vagabonds. You _will_ go on to defeat Sephiroth, if you feel it will purge you of your sins. You _will_ master All Creation, and you _will_ return here when you're finished; or Leviathan help me, you'll never return at all."

He released her, and she slid, limply to the floor her hands clutching her throat as she gasped and coughed. A vile of milky purple liquid fell into her lap, as tears stung her eyes.

"Stay the night to celebrate and leave in the morning." Godo said simply, looking away from the pathetic sight. "I did not mean to be so rough with you, but you need to understand…"

Yuffie coughed again, painfully, tears falling from her eyes as Godo approached the stairs leading down.

"Wutai is what matters."

---------------------------------

Vincent and Tifa went to the airship to collect the others. When they returned, Yuffie's friend Nari told them she was atop Da-chao, and wished to be left alone. They honored her wishes.

Nari had been summoned by a gruff Lord Godo moments after he descended the Pagoda stairs. He told her to watch out for the members of AVALANCHE, pamper them for the night, and make sure Yuffie was well taken care of, and her injuries tended.

Nari knew how hazardous the challenge of the Five Gods was, having completed it the previous year, but no one ever needed injuries tended. After seeing Yuffie descend the stairs minutes later, Nari understood. The tell-tale bruise about the younger girls neck spoke volumes more than anyone ever could. And Nari had smuggled Yuffie out of the pagoda without alerting anyone else to the situation at hand, she knew it was best that way.

Nari had grown up in an abusive household. Her mother having died when she was young, and her father having drunk himself into a stupor every night after that. Becoming a ninja saved her, broke her out of the household that nearly killed her more times than she could count, and placed her in a nice little one person home with anything she would ever need. Looking at Yuffie brought up painful memories.

"You know, we aint her shit from the brat all night!" Cid declared fom across the room, Nari all but leapt to her feet.

"Lady Yuffie is atop Da-chao and wishes…"

"Not to be disturbed," mimed Barret. "We heard you the first nine times!"

"That is all I can tell you master Wallace," she said with a slight bow. "She wishes for solitude after her difficult battles…"

"Pardon me," Vincent said. "But Yuffie did not struggling during her trials, she was only hit once…"

The look Nari gaze him was one of mixed shock and alarm, and it raised questions in Vincent's mind. The two stared at each other for long moments, and, at last, Nari looked away.

"Perhaps you should go see her master Vincent…"

---------------------

Yuffie sat at the highest peak of Da-chao, staring down at her home. It couldn't have been past ten o'clock and already the tiny lights flickered off in places. Yuffie smiled ruefully.

At night they slept without tourists asking to have their pictures taken, or needing escorts up Da-chao. At night they were nobles, and merchants, and soldiers, and ninjas; born to privilege and poverty within a town of customs. At night, they lived in Wutai, in its old splendor; singing songs of Leviathan and Da-chao, regaling one another with tales of her mother.

"You would weep to see them now," Yuffie murmured to no-one. "Bowing and scraping before Shinra-dogs… Oh Mama… how you would weep…"

"Perhaps you weep enough for them," a voice said from behind her. Yuffie scrambled to her feet, wiped her eyes, and fixed Vincent Valentine with her best glare.

"What do you want?" she growled. "I asked not to be…"

"What transpired before you left the tower?" he asked simply, Yuffie swallowed.

"We argued…" she muttered.

"That is not all, I think." Vincent replied, coming to stand level with her.

"It is…" she whispered, staring out over Wutai. "It's all it ever is."

"You are weary…" Vincent said quietly. Yuffie shook her head.

"I'm afraid for them… Godo is… he can be… bull-headed…" she choked back the urge to say 'abusive'. "It isn't good for them."

"They will wait for you then," Vincent stated. "You will rule them justly."

"I would do anything for them…" Yuffie said softly, leaning against the crown of Da-chao. "I'd give up anything just to see it restored."

"Anything?" Vincent asked, and eyebrow raised, Yuffie ignored it.

"Anything…" she replied softly. "I'd give up heaven… just to see it like it was when I was young…"

"Is that all you'd give up heaven for?" Vincent nearly bit his tongue off when he couldn't keep the question from spilling out. Yuffie fell silent, her grey eyes still staring out at Wutai.

"No…" she said gently. "I'd give up heaven to see my mother again…"


	9. Always: Listen to Your Heart

Author's note: Okay, I got done with my play a couple of weeks ago. We blew our rival school, who did the same show, out of the water. Also, I turned 18, am working on getting a job, and feel really guilty about not updating… Ok, ok.

Reviewer Comments:

Crisis: Thank you

Yurikitsune: Thank you very much, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

WyvernWing: Thank you

Passerby: Thank you

Anonymous: Thank you very much, I appreciate the compliments. Sorry about the wait.

Chocobo Obsessed: Well that was very flattering, thank you. And my apologies for the length of your wait.

Tetsuya Shiraishi: Well, Yuffie probably will kick Godo's ass at some point, but it's more likely than not she'll feel too lousy to do much at first. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but the rule of my house is Homework over hobbies.

Lady Sonora The Black-Rose: Is "Woah" good or bad?

Sorceress Fujin: Sorry it took so long… Please don't hurt me!

Disclaimer:

I don't own FFVII, I don't own the song "Listen to Your Heart"; although I know am the proud owner of a FFVII Advent Children, Vincent Valentine Action figure; so in a sense I do own him… just… not really… damn technicalities.

A Door Beyond Absolution

Chapter Nine: Always: Listen to Your Heart

Vincent was silent when they entered Mideel. He wasn't intimidated, small towns don't frighten Turks, but the beasts inside him were restless, growling, prowling forces; and there was little he could do to pacify them.

'_Not Safe!' Gallian growled at him, Vincent's eyebrows drew together as Tifa went ahead of them with Cid and Barret._

'**You Feel?' Gigas rumbled, the first coherent sound he'd made in a week.**

'Feel what?' Vincent asked himself, Gigas didn't answer.

'_**Don't tell me you don't feel the power, the ecstasy!' Hellmasker roared to life within him, a bubbling, surging force that Vincent forced back within a tight ball. He struggled a moment, feeling his muscles bulging beneath his clothes, but soon was able to re-tame the urge. No one stopped and stared as he straightened, no one paid him any mind, save a single, grey eyed, girl standing near the weapons shop.**_

-------------------------------

I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark.

----------------------------------

Yuffie wrenched her eyes away from Vincent's gaze and slipped silently into the Weapon's Shop. She didn't deserve to gaze into his eyes, even from across a whole freaking town. She ran her fingertips over a beautiful shuriken the owner had mounted on the wall, the soft pads of her fingers tracing over the sharp edges.

"Do you like it miss?" the old man asked from behind the counter, Yuffie turned to blink at him, and blushed ever so slightly.

"Yes," she said quietly as she approached the counter. "How much are you asking for it?"

"Normally I'd sell a shuriken for close to fifteen hundred gil," he told her. "But seein' as this is the last one, and you're the only girl I ever seen lookin' at it, how bout we settle for a thousand gil?"

Yuffie smiled and pulled out the required amount, handing it to the man with a smile. As she reached for her new weapon, something glinted from the corner of her eye. Turning her head she saw it, the sleek silver metal shining in the dim light of the after noon. It was a large rifle, the barrel was silver, the handled looked like oak casing with steel underlining it. Running her fingers over the barrel, Yuffie looked up at the Weapon shop's owner.

"What is this?" She asked politely, the man squinted at her.

"That's a rifle miss," he replied. "The newest model of the old Winchester Rifles."

"How much?" She asked, still eyeing the weapon appreciatively.

"Ma'am, those are pretty expensive rifles…" He told her, Yuffie looked down at her Minerva Bangle. Set into one of the slots was a fully mastered "Luck Plus" Materia that she'd gotten at the Golden Saucer when she was thirteen. Yuffie believe it had gotten her out of several bad situations, she plucked it out of her armlet with a steady hand.

"Would this be enough?" She asked, holding it out. The man eyed the small purple orb before staring up at her.

"Are you crazy?" he asked. "This could by the whole damn shop!"

"I'll be content with just the Winchester," she said softly. The man hustled from behind the bar to put the weapon into a wooden case for her; Yuffie stared past him, out the window, where she watched a crimson eyed man wander into the Item Shop.

---------------------------------

Tifa and Cid burst into the clinic with Barret at their heels. A local had told them of a strange man found floating in the life stream, seconds later Tifa had taken off for the hospital.

"Cloud!" She cried out as she entered, an elderly man jumped slightly and turned to face her.

"Here now," the doctor scolded, "the way you're running around here, you'd think Meteor fell or something."

"I'm sorry," Tifa said, her leather clad hand clasped to her chest, "but I heard that a friend of mine was being taken care of here…"

The Doctor's eyes lit up, and he clapped his hands lightly.

"A friend…!" He declared, "oh yes...! That young fellow? Don't worry. Your friend is next door. But I'm afraid his condition is…"

Tifa ignored him, her heart having just taken a huge bound into her throat.

"Here?" she gasped moving towards the wall dividing the two rooms. "Over here?"

She wrenched the door open and let out a gasp at the sight that greeted her. There sat Cloud, his head thrown back, moaning incoherently, seated in a wheelchair.

"Cloud...?" She cried, running to his side and grasping his arm. "Oh... Cloud! I'm so glad you're safe?" Silence. "...? Cloud...?"

"Uh... aa...?" Was her only response as the tears came rushing to her eyes.

"Wh... what's wrong... Cloud...?" She said breathlessly, his make blue eyes locked on her.

"A... Gurk...?" It wasn't words, it was barely sounds!

"Cloud!" She cried again, clasping his arm more firmly. "What happened to you...?"

"Mako poisoning…" the doctor said softly, Barret swore. "Quite an advanced case... It appears this young man's been exposed to a high level of Mako energy for a protracted period of time. He probably has no idea who or where he is now…" Tifa let out a dry sob, "poor fellow, his voice doesn't even work. He is literally miles away from us. Some place far away where no one's ever been... All alone…"

Tifa staggered to her feet, her eyes filled with crystalline tears.

"Doctor...!" She cried, Cid grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Damn…" he muttered, "that's evil."

"That's bad…" Barret amended solemnly.

"Cloud…" Tifa whispered, turning her back on her friends to again stare at the visage of the man she adored.

"Ahem!" The doctor said, averting his eyes. "Let us excuse ourselves." He turned to Barret and Cid. "Listen, would you all mind... waiting outside?"

"…" Barret was silent before taking Cid by the arm and escorting the older man out the clinic's door.

"Why...?" Tifa asked herself, staring at Cloud's vulnerable form. "What do you want me to do?" He looked at her with dim eyes, "please, Cloud... Talk to me…" She didn't want to hear any other sound in the world. "Tell me you see me, that you can hear me…"

'Don't make me invisible to him,' she thought to herself. 'Not again.'

"Tell me, please…" She was pleading with a vacant stare. "I came this far believing in the memories we have together…" He stared at her, neither acknowledging nor comforting her fears. "This isn't happening...!" She said, kneeling beside him and clasping his hands in her own. "This is too cruel... Oh, Cloud...! I…"

------------------------------

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

---------------------------

"You okay?" The words hurt more than ninety daggers imbedding themselves in her chest.

"Yes…" Tifa lied, still staring at her feet. "I'm sorry I had you all worried. And I have something I want to tell you all…" She took a deep breath and pressed on. "I don't care about anything else, only Cloud…"

Cid stared at her in shock, his cigarette falling from his lips.

"I... want to be by his side…" She said softly, Cid nodded.

"Yeah." He grumbled, "right. Hang in there, Tifa."

"Yeah, that's probably best…" Barret didn't look at Tifa, "for Cloud... an' for you…"

"I'm sorry, everyone…" Tifa said, turning to stare at Yuffie, Vincent, Red and Cait Sith. "At a time like this…"

Cid's growl silenced her.

"Don't worry. I'll stop by again sometime." And then they were gone, with Cid leading them away, his spear glittering in the afternoon sun. Tifa returned towards the clinic, her eyes dusted with tears.

"You take care now, Tifa." Barret grumbled, she glanced over her shoulder. "And take care of Cloud."

"Right…" Tifa choked out, her throat unbearably tight.

"Oh, and uh, Tifa…" Barret took a deep breath. "I don't like askin' this but... Is he really your childhood friend? And not Sephiroth's shadow?"

"Huh?" Tifa nearly jumped from the question, for it had been plaguing her one thoughts. "Well... that is…" She closed her eyes a moment. "No, I'm sure of it!"

"Yeah...?" Barret looked at her skeptically, a knowing smirk on his face. "Okay then... Sorry for askin' that."

It was with a troubled mind that Tifa returned to the clinic, her face downcast. The doctor and nurse had gone home for the evening, leaving Tifa to fend for herself and Cloud. As she examined the contents of the kitchen, she all but burst into tears.

Cloud sat a few feet behind her, making small mewing sounds in the back of his throat, but never saying anything real. It was breaking her heart, listening to the former leader as he whimpered like a new born pup.

---------------------------------

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

-------------------------------

Yuffie sat on the bridge of the airship, her knees tucked up to her chest. Not four minutes prior, Cid had been elected as the new leader, and his first order was for himself, Cait Sith, and Barret to head out for North Corel while she, Vincent and Red went to Mount Condor; their current destination.

'Materia,' she thought angrily. 'If I don't need it for Wutai, then I need it for the safety of the world. I hate Materia!'

The throbbing pulse in her head somehow reminded her of her intended gift for Vincent, and her own new weapon. Silently, she slipped out of the bridge and dashed towards the Chocobo hold, where she hid anything worth hiding. Slipping inside, she was shocked to find Vincent leaning against a wall silently.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh," she said dimly, watching him in shock. He raised his red eyes to stare at her, tilting his head slightly.

"Yes?" he asked, thinking Cid had called for him.

"Erm…" she didn't know what to say, she was scared. "Could you move over about… two feet to your left?"

Vincent raised an eyebrow, but he didn't ask. He shifted slowly to the left, leaving Yuffie's designated target open. She knelt before the mound of hay and began rummaging through it until she came across a long wooden box and her new shuriken. Slowly brushing the hay from the box, she pushed the weapon towards Vincent, who glanced at it.

"I found it in Mideel," she said softly, picking up her shuriken. Vincent opened the box as Yuffie rushed out of the hold, and picked up the beautiful Winchester Rifle.

"Yuffie!" He said, a little late as the door swung shut. He cradled the weapon slightly, staring at it. "Thank you…"

-------------------------------

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

----------------------------

Mount condor was no less than Yuffie expected, dull. The climb was simple enough, though the places natural deffences proved difficult to bypass in parts. It was here the three stood, with Red climbing steadily some nine feet behind them.

"COME ON!" Yuffie shouted, hands perched on her hips. Red glared up at her, but was too breathless to properly retort to her angry demands. They were only a few feet from where the ground leveled out and the quadruped was finding it very difficult to keep up.

"Yuffie," Vincent's calm voice whispered. "…He is doing his best..."

Yuffie fell silent and awaited Red at the foot of the rope ladder. When he approached, she shimmied up the ladder without sound, leaving Vincent to carry Red. The man that sat in the first room of the fort was probably in his mid-forties, his dark brown hair was graying at the roots, and Yuffie was sure the scarred face had once been handsom.

"If your from Shinra you can hop right back down that hole, cuase I'll tear ya a new one…" He growled.

"I'm from AVALANCHE," she replied as Vincent and Red emerged from the ladder.

"You don't say," he murmured.

"We are here to retrieve the Huge Materia from the reactor," Vincent stated simply, the man shook his head.

"They're after it too," he replied, "been after it for ages… We're fighting a war over it…"

"If we assist you, will you allow us to take it?" Red asked, the man eyed him.

"So long as the Condor doesn't get hurt…"

-------------------------------

How Yuffie ended up poised on the lower level with a catapult, she never knew, but she was there none the less. Red and Vincent stood near by, a dozen or so "soldiers" gathered around them. The soldiers were little more than glorified farmers, one of which was digging in his ear with part of his cross-bow. Yuffie shook her head as Vincent set stations, Yuffie was placed with the archers to the left of the center catapult. Red was with the defenders, at the far right path. Vincent himself was with the attackers, dead center.

Shinra came in formation, beasts unleashed at the front. The archers and attackers advanced, making quick work of the opposition. By the end of the first wave, Yuffie was coated in blood, had lost three archers; the man who cleaned his ear with part of his cross bow and two young men that looked to be brothers; but had barely worked up a sweat. Vincent had a nice, narrow, cut along his shoulder from a flying creature; neither were seriously injured.

The second wave proved more interesting, beasts and men came surging up the paths, only to be cut down by rapid fire, showers of rocks, and a series of defensive maneuvers issued by the defenders and Vincent. The second wave ended more rapidly than the first.

It was the third that proved to almost be their undoing. With close to fifteen men down, two remaining catapults, no healers, a slightly injured Vincent, and a reckless Yuffie; the odds were staked high against them. The commander of the force was a big, ugly man with arms and legs thick as tree trunks, his neck was thickly muscled and bulged awkwardly. Yuffie thought very little of him, and proving her youth, raced forward to meet him on the field of battle. One powerful blow smashed beside her as she lunged left to kick him in the side, the blow barely made him flinch. She flung her weight to the right to avoid the second blow, striking out at his thigh with her sneaker-ed foot. The blow didn't hurt him, but Yuffie tumbled off balance and ended up on her back. The Commander raised his arms high over his head, and Yuffie covered her face with her arms as the blow came crashing down. But instead there was a heavy thud as the man sunk to the ground, a bullet wound clean through his neck.

Vincent glared down at her, the reprimand obvious in his eyes. But he said nothing as he turned away from her, too angry and frightened to even stay to help her up. But the thoughts, the urge to protect, remained.

-------------------------------

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

-------------------------------

As Yuffie again emerged from the battlefield below, she was thrown sideways with the force of a mighty explosion. She and Vincent rushed up two more rope ladders and burst through the door leading to the reactor; only to watch the elegant, and huge, condor topple from the top of the tower, leaving its precious egg behind. Yuffie watched as the egg shattered into a million pieces as it hatched, and the great, bald bird shirped loudly as it emerged into the world for the first time. A small piece of red materia glowed near her foot. She gave it to Vincent and went into the Reactor to retrieve their objective…

But It was gone.

"I couldn't tell you that I had it," the old man said as she emerged, red faced and angry. "You wouldn't help us then."

"How would you know we wouldn't help?" She snapped, Vincent took the materia from the man.

"Because no one else ever has," the man replied. "They thought the Condors was hurtin' the reactor, they thought they was disruptin' things. But we love 'em, and we protected 'em… people called us crazy and they deserted, but we kept fightin, all them boys; all for those birds."

"They are only birds," Vincent said softly.

"But we love 'em, and we'll protect 'em no matter what Shinra do to us." The man told them, Yuffie looked at him.

"That baby bird doesn't have a mama anymore," she told him. The man nodded.

"But he's still gotta family."

'More than I ever had,' Yuffie thought as they ventured back to the Highwind.

"Yuffie?" Vincent said softly. She looked up at him.

"Yeah?" she replied, ready for her scolding.

"… Thank you for the rifle…"

-------------------------------

"But ya know, Shinra's probably on high alert since we always mess

with 'em." Cid grumbled as Yuffie strolled in, the huge beneath her arm. "How 'bout we take a break and go see that little fella for a bit?"

"You mus' mean Cloud…" Barret said, Yuffie looked up.

"What about him?" She asked, bouncing up to the two men. "We haven't heard anything, it's only been a day."

"Yeah, I'm worried 'bout Tifa, she may've collapsed takin' care of

the guy." Cid stated, relighting his cigarette. " How 'bout checkin' in on 'em? Down to Mideel!"

It was a brief trip, and, as always, Yuffie was the first to go bounding off the ship towards the clinic. When she burst through the door, she froze, listening to the soft sobs ripping from her friends throat.

"...It's no use... I don't understand a thing, Cloud. What

should I do...?" Her friend sobbed as she edged towards the entrance to the room. "What if you never recover for the rest of your life?"

Just as that moment the ground began to shake, and Yuffie was pitched forward towards the floor.

"Eyaaah?" Yuffie toppled into the room as echoed shouts came from outside.

"Yuffie!" Tifa cried, hopping to her feet.

"... They're... They're... coming...!" Cloud cried, Tifa and Yuffie spun to face him.

"What did you say, Cloud?" Tifa said as she raced to his side.

"Uh...aaa...?" He mumbled, a little drool trickling from his mouth. Cid came barreling into the room, narrowly avoiding slamming into Yuffie.

"Damn!" He griped as he shoved Yuffie out of the way, "what the hell's goin' on?"

A crash resounded from outside, and Yuffie pushed past Cid to race out the door. The earth shook with a mighty lurch the sent Yuffie tumbling sideways, several feet away Vincent whirled around in every direction, red eyes locked on the sky.

"VINNIE!" She shouted as she braced herself against the tree, Cid came rushing out of the clinic, only to stumble to the ground at the sight that greeted him. Just beyond the line of forestry, the Lifestream was surging up.

"What's this...?" Cid shouted to Vincent, who had come to reclaim Yuffie from the support of the tree.

"The Lifestream is gushing up from below the Surface of the earth." He said softly, as Yuffie grasped his shoulder to keep her legs from collapsing.

"Damn, that's...?" Cid fumbled for words, "this is bad...!"

"Cid...?" Tife shouted as she appeared in the doorway, clinging to it as though she was a piece of wood welded to its sturdy frame. "What's wrong?"

"N, nothin'!" Cid lied, turning to glare at her. "You and Cloud get inside quick!"

"But I...?" Tifa hesitated, her hand closed into a fist over her heart. Cloud garbled something unintelligible and Tifa went back inside to tend to him.,

---------------------------

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

---------------------------

"Hey, don't worry about a thing." Cid said, cocking his spear on his shoulder as a great purple beast fluttered to the ground before them. "I ain't about to die that easily."

Yuffie flung her shuriken with all the strength she could muster, and the blade whizzed through Weapon's right wing, causing an ungodly scream to issue forth from its enormous jowls. Yuffie cart wheeled to catch the spinning disk as it came looping round, and caught it just as Ultima Weapon thrashed its large claw in her direction. The claw caught her full in the chest, smashing her backwards onto the flat of her back in the dirt. Yuffie wheezed as she sat up, trying to ignore the surging pain in her chest, back and stomach. Somewhere behind her Vincent fired off a round into the side of the Weapon and Cid cursed loudly as his Spear scraped against scales.

It was a struggle, but Yuffie eventually forced herself to stand, breathing hard and grasping her Shuriken as if it was the only thing clinging to her conscious state. Raising her fist in the air, Yuffie shut her eyes and concentrated on one of the glowing green orbs in her Minerva Bangle, her lips parted and she uttered the words "Bolt 3."

The flashing of light forced her drooping eyelids open, and she watched as several streaks of thunder struck the great beast, and it roared and cried out in pain. Somewhere behind Weapon, Cid's voice rang out.

"HOLD ON TO YOUR ASSES!" Yuffie threw herself to the left, off behind a felled tree, and cast her arms over her head. The explosion that followed sent chunks of mud, dirt, and grass raining everywhere; and Yuffie forced herself up on her palms to peer over the fallen tree.

Weapon still stood, blood falling in great globs from the slice through the sensitive wing membrane. Large holes peppered the side of the thick, armor like, skin; and one large portion of its left arm was in a charred mass on the ground beneath it. Weapon stomped its huge feet, and beat its wings desperately. And like a tremendous bird of prey, Ultima Weapon rose into the sky and vanished, leaving a trail of blood behind.

"You bastard!" Cid cried, throwing his pack of broken cigarettes beside the lump of charred flesh. "You tryin' to escape?"

Yuffie emerged from behind the felled tree, limping and holding her stomach with her left hand. Vincent appeared at her side, looping his right arm around her back for support. They approached the still cursing Cid.

"Damn Beast," he growled as he looked at the notch in his spear head. "Never woulda figured them scales was so fuckin' tough."

"It's gone though," Yuffie said in a half voice, Vincent nodded.

"And the Lifestream also appears to be normal." He concluded softly, Cid turned to face them. As his eyes fell on the two, they iced over, seeing past them.

"Damn, you gotta be kiddin'...!" He growled, grabbing Vincent and whirling the two around to face behind them. "The main

Stream is kickin' up! Somethin' way bigger than that last one is on

its way!"

Vincent started for the clinic, but Cid grabbed his shoulder and turned him around once more.

"No good! Get outta here...!" He order, shoving the two towards the high wind. They didn't move beyond that. "Goddammit! You don't have

to worry about anyone other than yourself! You don't know when that

stream'll blow…"

The ground shook, nearly throwing Cid to the ground as a large vent of pooled life stream shot up.

"Whoa! There's no time, hurry!" And he turned and rushed back towards the clinic. "Tifa! Cloud! Get outta there!"

------------------------------------

"This is bad…" Tifa whispered, bracing herself up against the table as Cloud rolled with the waves of the tremors. "The tremors are getting worse. Wait a minute, Cloud."

Tifa groped along the wall into the conjoined room.

" Doctor!" She shouted over the sound of structures falling outside. "Shouldn't we move him somewhere rather than stay here...?"

"Hmm…" The doctor turned to face her, his eyes distant. "It might be safer to take refuge in a wide open space."

Tifa raced back into the other with the help of the wall, she grasped the bars of Cloud's wheelchair and turned him about quickly.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Cloud…" She knew he didn't understand her, but it made her feel better pretending that he did. "I'll see to it that

you get somewhere safe!"

A tremendous crack formed in the wall just to her left, and the Doctor appeared in the doorway.

"The structure can't take it!" He shouted, helping her get the wheelchair into motion. "Hurry!"

Tifa gave a shove and the two of them were out in the open air of Mideel. Tifa pushed the wheelchair into motion, her legs moving as fast as they could under the strain of tremors and moving not only Tifa, but Cloud as well. They were nearly free of the tree cover when the ground five feet in front of her cracked and fell; dragging Cloud and Tifa along with it.

---------------------------

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

---------------------------

It was a darkness like nothing she'd ever seen. Not even being in a coma for seven days was this dark. Tifa felt her body as though it were emersed in water, and pondering this, she supposed it was. This was the life stream.

'Am I dead?' She wondered as she drifted further in the darkness, 'is Cloud dead?'

That was what drove her to open her eyes to see the strange green light around her.

"Wh, where am I...?" She asked aloud, her voice rippled through the air in front of her. "What's happening? I...?" She didn't want to ask if she was alive, "where's Cloud...?" No answer, "Cloud, where are you?"

A groan from several feet behind her drew her attention towards the center of the strange glowing world. Multiple Clouds, be they shadows or her own hallucinations, gathered here.

"Huh... what...? Who...?" So many questions rippling in the air before her, like the chain reaction started by a rock thrown into a pond.

"Who is it...?" She asked, trying to locate the real cloud by discerning the source of the moaning. "I can't hear...?"

The moaning got more pitched, painful, and Tifa found herself standing in front of the closest Cloud shadow.

"Is this the inside of your dreams? Or is it...your… sub-consciousness...?" There was no response to her question. "You're searching, aren't you Cloud?

Searching... for yourself... I can help too. We'll work together, try and get the real you back. But... Where do we start?"

"The gates of Nibelheim…" The Cloud replied, getting to his feet and approaching the outlined gates behind him. "Five years ago, Sephiroth passed through these gates... And... That's how it all started…"

"It connects... to Nibelheim...? That's right... It's probably best to start from there…" Tifa nodded and stood beside the Cloud. "Let's go have a look, Cloud. I know it's not easy... But I'll be right with you…"

Cloud said nothing, but stared with anticipation at the gates of Nibelheim.

"Cloud... Look." She said as she strolled away from the gates into the town. "Here's the well... And that's Gramps' Inn, too. The only truck in town. It's been here since we were little kids, right? This is the Nibelheim you remember, right?" She looked back at Cloud, who only nodded slightly to acknowledge her. "It's the same as my Nibelheim. That's why this place is... our Nibelheim."

"Five years ago... two men from SOLDIER came... Sephiroth

and... a young and vibrant soldier." Tifa said, wandering back towards Cloud. "Can you tell me again what happened?"

Sephiroth and two soldiers came walking into town, and Sephiroth turned to face the two men slowly. There the great general froze, like a statue in silver and black.

"Five years ago... I saw the real Sephiroth for the very first

time. So this is... the Great Sephiroth." Tifa said to Cloud, placing her hand on his arm. "But to tell you the truth, I thought he was very cold. I remember, I felt a forboding about him."

A second shadow of Cloud appeared, a vague outline of colors that could have been anyone. Cloud moved from beside her to take his place there, Tifa shook her head.

"No, Cloud. I've been hiding it for some time, afraid that if I

told you... something terrible might happen." She said, reaching out to grasp his hand and pull him out of the shadowed outline. "But, I'm not going to hide anything anymore. You weren't here. Cloud did not come to Nibelheim five years ago."

She took a deep breath when he simply stared at her.

"I... waited. But, Cloud... never came. The two that were ordered here were Sephiroth and another person…" She said firmly, Cloud shrugged and turned to Sephiroth as the shadow formed into a man with spikey black hair, Zack.

"You mean that member of SOLDIER who came with Sephiroth

wasn't…" Cloud stumbled over the words for a moment. "Cloud...?"

"There's nothing... I can say…" Tifa replied, looking away with pain laden eyes. "You must find the answer yourself... If you can't... Then you…"

She shook her head, forcing the thoughts to subside.

"Take your time, Cloud." She told him, "slowly... little by little, okay?"

The first Cloud turned from her, no longer willing to recognize her. But the Second shadow got to his feet and turned to her near the well in Nibelheim.

"That starry night at the well…" He said to her, gesturing towards the large structure. "And our promise that night... What if the memory was just a lie?"

Tifa grasped his hand desperately and shook her head.

"Don't hurry, Cloud... Don't answer too quickly. Just keep checking all those small emotions and it'll come back…" She assured him, brushing her fingers over the knuckles on his hand. "Slowly... little by little... Right... like the sky that night... the heavens were filled with stars…"

The mentioned stars began glimmering like pearls and diamonds laced in the blackness of the sky. And infinity formed above them, spreading, obliterating the other parts of Clouds mind.

"From the beginning... OK?" She asked as he climbed the water tower. "Try and remember, Cloud."

Slowly he became the child he once was, and Tifa saw herself at that age. Sitting and kicking her legs beside him, so shy and unwilling to touch his hand.

"Right, I was wearing these clothes." She said, repressing the urge to touch the familiar blue fabric. "That's you, too. You were so small then…" She smiled down at the little boy, "...and cute. Sephiroth once said... Cloud made up his memories by listening to my stories... Did you imagine this sky? No,

you remembered it. That night the stars were gorgeous."

Tifa looked over head at the twinkling diamonds above her.

"It was just Cloud and I. We talked at the well... That's why I continued to believe that you were the real Cloud. I still believe you're the Cloud from

Nibelheim…" Tifa's voice faltered and she looked at him. "But you don't believe in yourself... These memories aren't enough. Cloud, what about your other memories? No, not memories. A memory is something that has to be consciously recalled, right? That's why sometimes it can be mistaken and a different thing... But it's different from a memory locked deep within' your heart... That's why it must be a fake. If he could recall up that memory…"

Tifa trailed off, her thoughts pitching around inside of her head.

"That's it! What about some memory that has to do with me? I say something and you don't remember it... But you say something, and I remember it, too... Then we'll know that's our memory…" Cloud didn't respond to her at first. "Talk to me. About anything, some important memory to you... Now that you mentioned it, why did you want to join SOLDIER in the first place? I always thought it was a sudden decision you made…"

"...I was devastated…" The little boy replied, slowly growing back into the older Cloud. "I want to be noticed. I thought if I got stronger I could get someone to notice…"

"Someone to notice you...?" Tifa felt her heartbeat nearly stop. "...who?"

"You…" Cloud looked up at her with his perfect blue eyes, and Tifa seemed startled for a moment.

"...Me?" she asked him. "Why?"

"Tifa…" The Cloud slowly got to his feet. "Did you forget... about those days?"

"Look... I... I'm sorry…" She shook her headnot fathoming what Cloud was talking about. "But what are you talking about?"

A little blow with spikey, chocobo colored hair wandered up, smiling at her softly.

"No... it's all right." He said reassuringly. "You were having a hard time back then. You were so busy with your own things, it's only natural you

don't remember me back then."

"Back then?" Tifa asked, the boy nodded.

"It's important to me…" The boy said, a little bit of hurt in his voice. "I hate to say it but... It's a very important memory... Do you want to see it?"

The boy gestured to a third Cloud, sitting idley outside a large picture window.

"...a sealed up secret…" He said softly, "wish... Tender

memories... no one can ever know…"

"Do you know where this window goes to, Tifa?" She shook her head and the little boy grinned. "Fine... I'll show you."

The window faded into a large room, with great numbers of stuffed animals and gloves laying all over. A piano sat next to the bed, a large sheet of Music laying open on the stand.

"My room?" She asked slowly, turning to face the boy.

"It was my first time there." He told her confidently.

"Was... It?" She asked, he nodded.

"I only used to look up at it from outside." The boy admitted, a small blush creeping over his cheeks. As several boys came into the room and stood by the window, Tifa settled herself at the foot of her bed, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Hey, look!" Said one of the boys, "Cloud's coming! You think he wants to come in?"

"Was that the first day you came into my room? ...That's right. We

lived next to each other. But I really didn't know you that well." She said suddenly, her hand pressing into her forehead. "I've known you since we were children and always thought we were close... Now that you mention it... I don't recall you ever being in my room…"

"Tifa always used to be with this three-some." The boy explained, gesturing to each boy in turn.

"...That's right…" She said softly.

"I used to think…" the boy hesitated, his eyes dark. "They were all stupid."

"What?" Tifa gasped, shocked.

"You were all childish, laughing at every little stupid thing." He said, his voice accusing and hard.

"But we were children, back then." Tifa said softly, and the boy looked away.

"...I know. I'm the one that was stupid. I really wanted to play with everyone, but I was never allowed into the group. Then later…" He shook his blond head, "I began to think I was different... That I was different from

those immature kids. That then... Maybe…"

"Just maybe, they would invite me…" Said the Cloud they had seen staring into the window. "I thought that might happen, so I hung around…"

"I was so prejudiced. And... Weak." The boy Cloud told her firmly.

"That night I called Tifa out to the well…" The shadow Cloud said, "I thought to myself Tifa would never come... that she hated me."

"Yeah... it was so sudden. I was... a bit surprised. But... It's

true that we weren't THAT, close, but... After you left town, I really

thought about you a lot." Tifa told him, kneeling in front of him. :I used to wonder how Cloud was doing. I wonder if Cloud was able to get into SOLDIER? I started reading the newspapers, thinking that there might be an article about you."

"Thanks, Tifa." The little boy said from behind her. "Tell him what you told me, later. He'll probably be so happy."

"OK!" she said without thinking, then she paused. "Huh? What happened on this day? Was it a special day?"

"This was the day…" the boy began.

"Tifa's mother…" Shadow Cloud said.

"The day Mom died…" Tifa said blankly.

"I want... to see... Mom…" Tifa's younger self sobbed into her arms. The vision faded into the path leading to Mt. Nibel.

"...I wonder if there's anything beyond that mountain?" Tifa said softly, the boys shrugged.

"Mt. Nibel is scary." One said with a nod, "many people have died there. No one crosses that mountain alive…"

"How 'bout those that died?" the girl said suddenly, her voice hard and angry. "Did mama pass through the mountain? I'm going to find out!"

Tifa's childhood self took off down the rocky road, stumbling, but determined to find her mother. The boy's hesitated before one started after her, then Cloud's childhood self entered the scene.

"I don't remember the path I walked." The shadow told her, "Tifa missed her step. I ran to her... but didn't make it in time. Both of us fell off the

cliff. Back then, I only scarred my knees but…"

"Cloud! Why'd you bring Tifa to a place like this!" A man screamed at the young boy, who simply bowed his head.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Said another, coming up and cuffing the boy in the back of the head.

"What if she dies?" Said the first man, glowering at him.

"Tifa was in a coma for seven days." The child explained, turning from the angry faces to look at Tifa. "We all thought she wouldn't make it. If only I could've saved her... I was so angry... Angry at myself for my weakness. Ever since then, I felt Tifa blamed me... I got out of control... I'd get into fights not even caring who it was. That was the first time I heard about Sephiroth. If I got strong like Sephiroth, then everyone might…"

"If I could get stronger…" The shadow said, "then even Tifa would have

to notice me…"

"So that was it…" She said gently, her face contorted with guilt. "Sorry, Cloud. If I had only remembered more clearly what happened, I could have done something sooner…"

"It's not your fault, Tifa." Said Cloud from behind her, she didn't face him.

"But, I remember back when we were, eight! That's it!" She declared, turning to stare at him. "Now I know! You weren't created five years ago. My childhood memories weren't all made up! Hang in there Cloud! Just a little longer! You've almost found the real you! Let's go back to Nibelheim again...!"

Everything faded into a view of the reactor, and Cloud stood before it, understanding written in every fiber of his being.

"...The reactor...?" He said softly. "The reactor! The Mako reactor of

five years ago!"

"That's right!" Tifa said gently, look at the men assembled outside of the reactor. "It was Zack who came to Nibelheim with Sephiroth! Then, where were you, Cloud? Cloud... Did you... see it all?"

"I saw... Everything…" He told her firmly.

A soldier rushed onto the scene, Zack's sword clutched in his fist. He raced up the steps and pulling the sword back, he thrust it through Sephiroth's gut.

"... who…" he muttered, blood pooling from his mouth. "who are you?"

"Mom... Tifa... my town…" The soldier growled, jerking the blade up a little more with each thing he named. "Give it back... I had so much

respect for you... I admired you…"

"Cloud?" Tifa shouted, finally understanding.

The soldier ripped his mask from his head as he cast Sephiroth's body to the floor.

"That's what happened…" She breathed, "...You were there. You were watching me. Yeah, I remember. Hmm... so it was you."

"I ...never made it as a member of SOLDIER. I even left my

hometown telling everyone I was going to join, but…" Cloud shook his head as he looked into the truck taking them off to Nibelheim. "I was so

embarrassed... I didn't want to see anybody…"

Everything changed to flames and houses, screams and death. And It was Zack who rushed out of the mansion, Zack who rushed past a fallen masked soldier to drag people out of houses.

"I'm…" Cloud began, but then everything changed to the Mt. Nibel Mako Reactor.

"...You came…" Tifa whispered, turning to hug Cloud tightly."...You kept your promise. So you really did come when I was in trouble!"

"Sorry... I didn't get there…" Cloud said softly as he returned her embrace. "…fast enough…"

"It's all right... Cloud." She told him, looking up at him with her wide, garnet eyes.

"Just like you." A voice said from the top of the indoor reactor stairs. The two pushed apart to see Sephiroth grinning down at a body lying broken atop a Mako Pod.

"Cloud…" Zack murmured. "Kill Sephiroth…"

And Cloud charged up the steps, picking up Zack's sword as he did so.

"Sephiroth!" He cried out raising the blade above his head, Sephiroth attempted to stab Cloud, but the blade passed just under Cloud's armpit.

"Don't... push…" Sephiroth growled at him, "your luck…"

Cloud managed to jam the blade into Sephiroth's stomach, and the great green eyes widened in sudden pain.

"...It can't be!" Sephiroth gasped as Cloud began shouting over him. Cloud thrust the sword away from him, into the heart of the reactor and turned to face Tifa as the world returned to a haze of green.

"Cloud…" Tifa said softly, he nodded. And the little boy came up beside him.

"Then... this is goodbye, Tifa." The little boy told her, "until we meet again…"

And all the shadows drifted back to Cloud, joining into his body with all the gentility of a breeze.

"Cloud!" Tifa cried, launching once more into his arms.

"Uh…" He gasped as she forcefully connected with his body.  
Ah, uh... Uh... Tifa…"

"Oh, Cloud...!" She cried, tears lighting her eyes as his arms fell around her body. "It's really you, isn't it?"

"Yeah... Tifa…" He said, a smirk forming at his lips. "We finally meet again…"

"You stupid jerk!" She said, smacking her fist on his chest. "You had us all worried sick!"

A sudden pain exploded behind Cloud's eyes and he jerked away from Tifa.

"Cloud? Are you all right?" She asked, reaching out.

"V, voice…" He gritted out. "Their…"

"We're in the Lifestream." She told him. "Everyone's waiting. Let's go back, Cloud. Back to everyone…"

---------------------------------------

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

--------------------------------

Vincent and Yuffie slowly paced the newly formed mako-shore of Mideel. Yuffie's face was drawn with concern as Cid and Barret zipped along the Lifestream in the Tiny Bronco.

"Yuffie," Vincent muttered as the girl once again stooped the edge to peer into the green tide. "You will fall in if you are not careful."

"Like it matters!" She declared, resisting the urge to touch the waters surface. "The life stream is absolute isn't it? That's what killed Sephiroth, wasn't it?"

"No one knows what killed Sephiroth," Vincent reminded her gently. "All we know is that he didn't really die."

Yuffie flopped backwards onto her butt and stared into the pulsing water.

"Nothing every works out, huh?" She said softly, her arms pulling her knees close to her chest as they encircled them. Vincent knelt down beside her and brushed some stray hairs from her face.

"Very rarely," he told her. And she looked at him as if seeing him for the first time in her life.

"Promise me something?" She said to him as she shifted to sit on her knees, nose to nose with Vincent.

"Anything," he said quietly. Yuffie leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Promise me you'll forgive me," she whispered. Vincent's arms, both flesh and mechanical, moved of their own accord, enfolding her into his embrace.

"Always," he said softly. "Always."

------------------------------------------

Author's Note: And this would be the end of this chapter. Fin.


	10. Wutai Nevermore

-1Author's Note: So, yeah. I started this on Thanksgiving, and here it is… I gave the Ninja's of Wutai a darker image though, the ideal ninja, in my opinion, would be like the perfect soldiers. Takes orders, rigidly disciplined, lives to serve. But if you look at Yuffie, she isn't like that, so in this the title of ninja is what she wants, but she hates it because she knows what a good ninja is. Even though she would, technically, be the leader to a certain point she would have to follow the same rigid code. My views on this will probably piss somebody off, but no worries. I have a plan. And to make up for anyone I piss off with my ninja-views, there will, finally, be a kiss. WOOOH, it only took ten chapters. Once again, any offensiveness you find in this, I apologize for. But, without the right to offend, freedom of speech does not exist. Enjoy.

Reviewer Comments:

Tetsuya Shirashi: Hunny, that ain't the good part, that's the pre-show.

Sorceress Fujin: Sorry Fuji, but this one took me longer than I expected. But I hope you enjoy it!

Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: Yeah, that happens sometimes if I don't re-read it. And I was anxious about that chapter, my apologies. This one will probably be worse with spelling and grammar.

Chocobo Obsessed: I'm very honored you prefer reading my story over sleep, but… perhaps sleep would be the wiser choice. Please, enjoy the chapter!

Yurikitsune: heh… just wait.

Tyfusion Ishtar: Crazy, huh? I'd rather not experience that, here's your chapter.

Pepsilexxi: Well, thank you, it's always nice to hear how great I am… wow that was arrogant, I'm sorry. Enjoy.

IamAudrey: I wouldn't say hot and steamy, but the windows will certainly get a bit foggy: ).

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

A Door Beyond Absolution

Chapter Ten: Wutai Nevermore

Yuffie stared at her reflection in the mirror, which hung about her bed in the room she had claimed for herself on the Highwind. Her eyes were red and puffy, from sobbing silently for the past four hours. She had thrown up twice from sheer nerves, because this was it; it was time to complete her mission. Nine hours prior Cid and Barret had returned with Tifa and Cloud nestled safely on the floor of the Tiny Bronco. Seven hours ago, the two had awoken and everyone gathered to listen to Cloud's profuse apologies and his explanation of what had happened. Six hours past, Tifa had urged them to hasten their search for Sephiroth, Cloud had stated his desire to take things slowly and not repeat the rush and tumble events of the past.

"It isn't smart to keep walkin' into the same trap," he told them all. Yuffie rolled her eyes, she had known that her whole life. They had decided to rest on the outskirts of Mideel, only so far from Wutai. Yuffie would have to do it now, or she would not do it at all.

Five hours ago, everyone had settled down for a night of undisturbed sleep. The first hour Yuffie sat recalling what kind of materia the group had, who had what materia combinations, and how she could get them without anyone catching on. Shortly after her mental checklists were compiled and logged away for future use, Yuffie merely burst into a fit of hysterics stemming from the knowledge that she was about to betray the only friends she had ever had. Hysteria had given way to sobbing, sobbing gave way to empty tears, which flowed soundlessly; and finally Yuffie had succumbed to the final measure of her anxiety; she'd drifted mechanically into her little bathroom, and vomited all of her emotional suffering into the porcelain bowl.

Her head was spinning as she tugged the black under-armor over her head and tugged it down to cover her tanned stomach, she picked up the black pants she'd nicked from a store in the Golden Saucer and tugged them over her legs, taking a few moments to disentangle them from the clasp of her leg brace. Yuffie removed her white bandana next, slipping it into the pocket of the tight pants, and replaced it with a black mask worn by the elders of Wutai during Halloween. The mask itself represented her ancestry, a line of descendents tracing back to the Leviathan-chosen clan of Wutain lore, it was a serpentine figure, with protruding points to look like dragon scales, and chiseled features. This Yuffie had stolen from her own home shortly after the brief… encounter… with her father.

Yuffie knew how shameful her career as a materia thief was, but that had never bothered her before. Now, it was an entirely different story. The people Yuffie had robbed in the past had always been nameless, and faceless, a shadow met only to be forgotten after their armlets were empty. However, AVALANCHE was different, she knew their names, their histories, she had fought beside them for the better part of two months now, and she was going to throw it all away for her father, for her country.

'My country,' she thought, embittered by the words. 'I've only seen my country for weeks at a time before being pushed back out into the world…'

Yuffie inhaled deeply as she laid her hand to rest on the doorknob of her room. With an uttered prayer to Leviathan, in her native tongue, of course, Yuffie opened the door and crept, soundlessly, into the dark hall.

'First stop, Barret and Red.' She thought as she slipped into the first room, where Barret lay snoring on the bed as Red dozed in the corner. Barret's things lay, mercifully, in a pack to the right of the door. Yuffie grabbed the pack and swept it into the hall with her before closing the door. She rummaged through the messy bag, finding food wrappers, the remains of some small animal, and, finally, his bangle and detachable weapon head. Examining the dimly glowing orbs, Yuffie took each in turn, leaving only a Level One Restore, a Level One Bolt, and an un-mastered cover in his pack. She slipped the glowing orbs into her bag without a sound and rose to her feet.

Reopening the door, Yuffie returned the pack to its previous position and faced Red. The Wolf-ish creature was sleeping contentedly, snoring very little, and not moving at all. Yuffie removed every piece of Materia she could reach without disturbing him, and left those she could not, a Level Two Fire and a Level Three Choco-Mog.

Slipping out of the room, Yuffie removed her mask to wipe her face on her sleeve. Sweat dotted her brow in close nit beads that absorbed into the material quickly. She pushed the tremors of fear aside and crept towards Cid and Cait Sith room. Pushing open the door, the old man had forgotten to close it; Yuffie found herself facing a snoring blond man with a cylindrical line of ash hanging from between his fingers. Sighing she set to work, removing all the materia from Cid's weapon and armlet; and quickly moving on to do the same to the shutdown stuffed creature. This materia also vanished into the confines of Yuffie's bag, and was hidden away from the light.

Tifa's room was next, a true test of Yuffie's skill. Tifa was an unusually light sleeper, and tranquilizers had no effect on her because of a powerful immunity she had built up working in the bar. Yuffie let the bag rest on the ground outside the door and tiptoed into the room where Tifa lay. Tifa coughed in her sleep, Yuffie froze mid-step. The older woman turned her back to where Yuffie stood in terror, once Tifa had settled back into her fitful dream; Yuffie crept forward and grasped the leather glove Tifa had cast away before falling asleep. Slowly removing the precious orbs, Yuffie worked at silently as could be, barley breathing and moving only her wrists and fingers.

The task completed, Yuffie placed down the glove and reached for Tifa's Minerva band, which hung over one of the small protrusions of the headboard. The band was unsteady in her sweat-coated fingers, and Yuffie nearly dropped the thing, but her fingers clung to it and brought it towards her body.

Yuffie felt she had remained in the belly of the beast for too long and, taking the Minerva band with her, retreated from the room. Once she was safely back in her own room, Yuffie changed her clothes and tucked the backpack, with its Materia and single band, under her bed. She sat down, hands placed flat on her knees, and everything came rushing into her mind at once.

'What have I done?' she thought, staring at her pale hands. A gentle knock on the door startled Yuffie, and she jumped as the door opened. The long ebony hair that tumbled, constantly, over a red bandana, Vincent had entered her room.

"I heard your footfalls as I walked past," he explained softly. "I thought that something was wrong…"

"Nothing," Yuffie said, perhaps louder than she originally intended. She cleared her throat and shook her head, "I just got a glass of water…"

"Have you vomited recently?" Vincent asked, Yuffie nearly swallowed her own tongue.

"What?" She said softly, Vincent tapped the side of his nose.

"Heightened senses," he said quietly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "It smells as though you…"

"I did," she confessed, her hands twisting in her lap. "I…"

Yuffie bit her lip, knowing she could not come clean, but not wanting to lie to Vincent. He approached her bed and knelt before her, resting his human hand on her writhing hands.

"It is all right…," he said awkwardly, his fingers twitching as they grasped her own.

"I felt home sick," she said, closing her eyes tightly as she said the words. Tears pushed themselves from between the forced eyelids, onto her cheeks. "I miss it so much…"

"We were just…" Vincent fell silent watching her as the tears continued to pour.

"I've never been able to stay home for long, I've always been urged out to st…" She bit her lip. "To hone my ninja skills and attain the blessing of All Creation."

Vincent watched her face, casually blank with tears cascading down in droves.

"Wutai has the most excellent weapons…," he said softly, Yuffie stared at him. "And Cloud does wish to see it. Perhaps I will ask him to redirect Cid in that direction?"

"Would you?" Yuffie asked her eyes wide with what Vincent thought was joy, but then, what did Vincent know about women.

"Of course," he said before standing up. "I will speak with him in the morning."

With that, Vincent swept from the room, and only when his steps had receded down the hall did Yuffie bury her face in her pillow and cry. She cried until there was nothing left.

-------------------------------

The morning dawned as bright and beautiful as any other in history, light radiated through the thick glass panes of the airship windows, and it was through one of these windows that the light touched the disheveled form.

Yuffie lay, sleeping, her face resting on her bent arm, her hair tousled in odd directions. There were dark circles under her eyes, and streaks of tears had dried on her cheeks, the telltale signs of crying oneself to sleep. When light touched Yuffie this morning, she cringed away, nearly falling off the bed. She moved into further shadow, curling her legs to her chest and embracing them tightly. Her eyes focused, blurrily, on the window.

"Today's the day," she whispered bracingly. Her jaw set firmly in place, her eyes turned away from the light, once more she walked in the grey area between right and wrong.

It was justice to obtain materia from a former soldier and Turk, it was justice that she restore her home, and it was justice that she force them both to absolve for their former allegiances. Today she would bring justice.

However, she did not believe that. It was not justice that brought her fingers to pluck Materia from her friend's weaponry. It was not

Absolution to steal from the people you befriended, this was nothing but cowardice. It was fear of a father, who had for so long done nothing but force his young daughter to grow into a thief, a shame to her family. This was no more justice than Hojo's sparing Vincent's life had been mercy.

A knock struck Yuffie's door, and her heart leapt into her throat.

"Yuffie!" Tifa called, and Yuffie thought, for a panicked moment, that she had been discovered.

"Yes?" She said softly, Tifa laughed.

"Still asleep?" She asked, "Well get up! We're going to Wutai!"

Yuffie heart plummeted through the airship floor, clear through the planet, and out into space. This was it.

-----------------------

They started out in resolute silence, Vincent, Cloud and Yuffie. Every moment bringing them closer to the gates of Wutai, finally Yuffie could go no further.

"Wait," her voice cracked. "Wait, wait, wai----t!"

Cloud and Vincent stopped and looked back at her, her hands were at her sides, her palms flat on the sides of her thighs.

"What is it?" Vincent asked, his fingers nimbly removing his gun from its holster. "What happened?"

"Nothing…" Yuffie said, taking a deep breath she nodded to herself. "I know this area pretty well. It gets tough past here. We better get ready…"

"Are you serious?" Cloud asked, his eyebrow raising a millimeter in suspicion. Yuffie clasped one hand to her chest and gestured ahead.

"Yes!" She declared firmly, "it's REALLY tough…"

A gunshot struck just before her feet, Yuffie jumped as three Shinra soldiers rushed towards them.

"There they are, catch 'em!" One man hollered. Yuffie bolted towards Vincent and Cloud, neither man thought much of the motion.

"The Shinra!" Vincent growled, his claw hand clenching into a metallic fist.

"Hey, that's not them!" A second soldier shouted as they halted before them. "These are the other guys from before!"

"Yuffie," Cloud grumbled out of the corner of his mouth. "You're...!"

"I didn't know!" She said in a weak voice from somewhere behind him. "I have nothing to do with this one!"

"What do you mean 'this one'?" Vincent turned on her, his eyes dark. "You WERE planning something?"

"No, umm, uh…" Yuffie looked at her scuffed shoes for a few moments. The soldiers stared between them for a brief second.

"What should we do?" Asked one of the soldiers, his comrade lifted his gun into firing position.

"Get them!" The soldier said, "Grab them and ask questions later!"

The battle did not even last a few seconds. Yuffie ended one man's life with a flick of her wrist, Cloud took down another into large slashes, and Vincent merely shot one clean little hole into the final man's skull. Cloud washed the blood from his blade quickly, and Vincent examined his ammo supply, as he often did after any given battle. When both men looked up, Yuffie was gone, along with their materia.

"What the hell?" Cloud shouted, his eyes flicking over the empty slots. "All my materia's gone!"

"Mine as well," Vincent said softly as he gazed at his Winchester Rifle. "It appears we have been played for fools."

"We're going after her!" Cloud said firmly as he took off towards the distant gates of Wutai.

--------------

Yuffie gasped as she leaned against the wall of the first building past the gates. Her breath came out in ragged gasps, her backpack was heavy with Materia, and her mind ached with the knowledge of what she had done. Now she was home free, safe, in Wutai.

"THIEF!" A voice shouted from behind her, whirling around she saw Cloud and Vincent racing towards her.

"Hey!" She cried indignantly. Then, realizing that they were after her, she turned and bolted as fast as she could in the direction of the pagoda. She lost the men easily enough when she neared her father's house, and wandering in she heard him mumbling about the Shinra.

"What's with you? You coward!" Yuffie growled as she dropped her backpack beside his bed.

"Yuffie...!" Her father said at once jerking into wakefulness. She kicked the backpack over to him, and he opened it as though he were receiving some precious gift.

"You scared of the Shinra? Then why don't you fall into line

and obey them, just like all of the other towns!" She growled at him, her voice strained in fury. "Those guys are the ones who are really fighting the Shinra!"

She gestured towards the bag he held, and Godo glowered up at her.

"Shut up!" He commanded as he rose to his feet. "What would you know about this?"

"You get beaten once, and then that's it!" She yelled, her fists clenched at her sides. "What happened to the mighty Wutai I used to know?"

"No kid like you is going to talk to me like that!" Godo shouted, slamming the back of his hand into her cheek. "You keep acting like that! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

"I am ashamed of myself!" She shouted as she clasped one hand to her cheek. "And it's not my fault, it's all yours! Don't you try and dictate what I should do!"

"Dictate...?" He laughed lightly. "Throwin' around all those fancy words...

You're a miserable fighter!"

"And you're a sad excuse for a father!" She snapped back, grabbing the bag of materia from its resting place at his feet. Godo dove at her, but she side stepped him and swung the bag around to smack into the back of his head.

"I'll give you this materia when I think you deserve it," she snapped. "And I won't steal for you, not ever again!"

With that, Yuffie fled her home racing back towards town with her backpack tinkling with the tiny magic orbs. She watched Vincent enter the Materia shop, and a tiny idea formed in her mind.

Slipping in through the back door, Yuffie watched Cloud open a chest to find a piece of Materia tucked away within. Diving from the shadows, Yuffie grabbed the materia from his hands and darted out of the shop. Reeling around the corner, Yuffie dove into the huge pot outside Turtle's Paradise. Shifting slightly so as not to crush her precious treasures.

----------------------

Cloud watched Yuffie's sneaker vanish within the large pot. He approached cautiously, with Vincent standing back; ready to dart after her should she run. Cloud kicked the pot, and it toppled over, expelling Yuffie onto the ground. She rolled and bolted for the nearest street, Vincent met her there, grabbing her by the forearms and flinging her towards Cloud.

"You can't get away, Yuffie." Cloud stated, Yuffie stared up at him, struggling slightly.

"I know…" She breathed, tears forming in her large eyes. "I was wrong... You win. I'll give you back your materia…"

-----------------------------

"Before I was born, Wutai was a lot more crowded and more important…" Yuffie leaned against the wall of her father's home in shame, her head downcast, her eyes fixed on the floor. "You saw what it looks like now, right? ...JUST a resort town... After we lost the war, we got peace, but with that, we lost something else. Now look at Wutai... That's why... if I had lots of materia I could…"

"Listen, Yuffie." Cloud snapped at her, she flinched and pressed against the wall even harder. "I don't care about the history of Wutai or your feelings. You've got our materia and I want it back... now. If you give it back now, we'll drop the whole thing."

"I know." She lied, real tears filling her eyes. "I know... That... switch... the lever on the left... materia's... in there."

Cloud reached out and flicked the lever on the right, and Yuffie shook her head. A cage came slamming down, trapping Vincent in the center of the room. The gunslinger flung himself against the bars, towards Yuffie, growling. Yuffie looked away, her eyes misted with tears.

"You should've listened! The Materia's mine!" She said, forcing a little laugh now and then. "Tough!"

She fled the room, her sneakers vanishing up the stairs, but after a moment, her head peeked back in.

"You want your materia? Then go find it yourself! Yeah that's right. And when you're looking for the materia, remember you gotta steel it." She laughed a hollow, painful sound. "Heh heh... steel... steel! Get it! C ya!"

Then, once more, she was gone. Cloud flicked the lever, releasing the enraged Vincent from his cage. Vincent sniffed the air once and hurtled up the stairs, Cloud followed several steps behind, just trying to keep up. Vincent burst from the house and sniffed the air on the street, muttering to himself.

"I can smell her…," he said softly, Cloud stared at him. The gunslinger approached a large, red structure across from the Kisaragi house. He kicked the wall and a door opened. Suddenly, scream erupted from the hidden room.

"Let go!" Yuffie screamed, "I SAID let GO!"

The two men hurtled down into the room where one man had hold of Yuffie around the waist. She was struggling like a cat in water, screaming, kicking and lashing out blindly.

"Hey! Who do you think you…?" The man cuffed her in the head. "OW! What're you doin'...? Jerk!"

A delighted chuckle sounded from the opposite set of stairs, where a fat, hideous man wearing lurid pinks and reds stood watching the struggling ninja.

"You...!" Cloud growled, the man looked at him and waved a bit.

"... ho...ho…" He chuckled as Yuffie was dragged closer to the stairs. Vincent started after her when two men, who had been previously hidden, burst directly into his path. "Hohi, hohi! Hohihi!"

"Corneo!" Cloud shouted, the fat man applauded his stubby hands together, gazing at Yuffie with evident desire.

"Hohi!" He chuckled again, "I've finally got a new chicky! Two for me, in fact! Hohi, hohi!"

"Two?" Cloud said, looking about the room in fear, a second guard appeared with a blonde haired woman cast over his shoulder, banging her fists on the mans back relentlessly.

"H...hey! Let go if me!" Elena screamed, her feet squirmed uselessly against the mans powerful arm, which held them flat against his chest. "You're gonna regret this!"

Yuffie and the man were finally at the top of the stairs and the five of them vanished out the door, Corneo laughing and Yuffie screeching all the way. Vincent acted first, bounding towards the bottom of the stairs and plunging halfway up before realization dawned on him.

"VINCENT!" Cloud shouted, the gunman froze, staring back blankly.

"She is in trouble," he stated flatly.

"She robbed us," Cloud told him, "robbed _you_."

Vincent stared at the floor at Cloud's feet, he knew this, inside him, and he knew what she had done. Yet part of him knew that she must have a good reason, he hoped she had good reason. And Cloud understood him without saying another word, he was right behind Vincent.

"We're wasting time." He said, Vincent almost smiled, almost.

--------------------------------

Yuffie struggled against the bountiful ropes holding her arms flat against the polished surface of the Dao Chao. Elena was tied beside her, screaming bodily as she tossed her head back and forth, unable to think of any other solution to the problem at hand. Yuffie tried, unsuccessfully, to weasel her hand inside the pouch on her belt to retrieve a small throwing star, but found the feat to great for her. Finally, her feminine nature kicked in, and Yuffie descended to Elena's level.

"LET…" She struggled, "ME…" she struggled some more. "GO!"

"Hmm!" Corneo ignored her, rubbing his grubby hands together and gazing at the two females with his lustful gaze. "Delicious... scrumptious! I think I've just found a new HOBBY!" He chuckled a bit, "which shall it be? Hmm... Hmm... Should I go... with HER?"

He looked fully at Elena, staring at her with his eyes. Elena cringed, trying to push her way inside the stone surface of the statue.

"H... hey, I'm one of the 'Turks'!" Yuffie scowled at her, wondering how that could possibly matter at this point. "Don't think you can get away

with this!"

"Or... maybe... HER?" Corneo ignored Elena and looked at Yuffie. For a brief moment, Yuffie entertained the idea of informing this mad man that she was the heir to the throne of Wutai, but then thought the better of it.

"Oh GAWD!" She covered her moment of thought in Yuffie fashion. "If I knew this was gonna happen, I would've taken rope lessons more seriously!"

"Hmm! I've made my choice!" Yuffie's heart plunged in terror, it was never good when they made up their minds right after you spoke. "My companion for the night will be… the cheerful one!"

"GROSS-NESS!" Yuffie screamed, her mind raced, her heart thundered in her chest and one thought kept popping into her mind. _Vincent_. "Don't mess with me old man! You don't even have any Materia!"

"Oooooh! And she's saucy, too!" He licked his lips, a gesture that created in upsurge of vomit in Yuffie throat. "Wheee! Wheee!"

"All right, that's it!" A voice shouted from the immediate path, Corneo stared around him in shock. As if a path out in the open were a concealed hide-a-way.

"Hee-haw. What…" He stared at Cloud without recognition, "what's goin' on! Who's there?"

"Oh man!" Yuffie almost cried she was so happy; Cloud glanced at her with anger in his eyes. "Cloud!"

"Weell…" Corneo said, scratching his multiple chins, "long time no see."

"Don't tell me you forgot…" Cloud said, almost discouraged by the thought. Vincent stood at his shoulder, and Yuffie eyes fell on him in relief.

'_Vincent is going to save me!'_

"I do not care what you are doing," he said flatly, "but the foolish way in which you are doing it."

Her heart plunged through the foot of the statue and shattered at the base. It was apparent in her face, the way her head hung after the words left his mouth. Vincent saw it, Cloud saw it, neither could believe the words had actually spilled from the mans mouth.

"Be quiet! None of you know how much I've suffer since then…" Corneo said, shielding his eyes with his hand. "It's a long story, but…"

"I cannot say that I care," Vincent said simply. "You will release your captives."

"Hmm... You guys are... serious...Good, good...this ain't

no time for me to be fooling around either…" Corneo's hands rung as though he were thinking painful thoughts. "Why did you kill my

little Aps? I'm gonna make you PLAY with my new pet, so you won't get

in the way of my search for a bride! RAPPS--- come here!"

RAPPS, as Corneo called it, was big and red. It had sharp claws and huge teeth, and it drooled more than a passed out Cid. Its breath smelled of rotting fish, it had one lazy eye, and appeared to have no real intelligence. The whole of the battle took three well-placed swings of Cloud's sword and six precisely aimed shots. Corneo was mortified.

"Wait... Just wait a second!" He was clutching his head, trying to understand how a second of his creatures had fallen to the group, and only two of them at that.

"SHUT UP!" Cloud said, wiping saliva from the blade of his sword.

"Just listen to me, it won't take long." Corneo was on his knees, reaching out to Vincent and Cloud with open hands. "Why do you think a bad

guy like me would swallow his pride and plead for his life?"

"Because he's sure to win?" Cloud said dully, Corneo grinned.

"RIGHT!" Corneo pulled a small device from his pocket and flipped one of three switches. Yuffie and Elena found themselves upside down, bound by ropes that felt only slightly looser.

"Eyaaaah...!" Elena began her screaming again, bloodcurdling shrieks of absolute terror filled the air. Yuffie resumed her struggles halfheartedly, unaware of why or how she found the strength to do so.

"Makes me so MAD...!" Was it the indignity of being upside down, or the pain of Vincent's words, she did not know.

"If I push this button, they'll fall upside down, and we'll have SQUASHED TOMATOES!" Corneo growled, Yuffie closed her eyes, preparing for the plummet.

"Damn...!" Cloud kicked a rock.

"…" Vincent was silent, either unwilling to speak or afraid to try. He watched Yuffie screw her eyes shut and bite her lower lip. He wondered briefly if she were praying, truly remorseful for her deeds, or merely agitated that she had been caught.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! I guess I'm the one laughing last!" Corneo said, waving the controller about in the air.

"No, that would be us." Reno said from the higher path, where he and Rude stood watching in silent stoicism.

"Hee-haw. What... what is goin' on! Who's there?" Corneo squinted up at the two men, but was only barely able to make out the suits. "...The Turks!"

"You knew this was gonna happen ever since you leaked that secret." Reno said casually, loading his pistol without looking at it. "We're going to take care of you... Personally."

"DAMMIT!" He was like a child throwing a fit, and he gestured wildy towards Elena and Yuffie. "Then they're goin' with me!"

But it was not to be. For at that moment Rude leapt from his perch and tossed a flash bomb at Corneo's feet. The eruption of light caused Corneo to topple backwards, catching the ledge with one hand.

"Good timing, Rude." Reno said, joining his teammate before the frightened pervert.

"...Let's get to work…" Rude didn't look at Corneo, instead he focused on a blank bit of statue near Elena's left arm.

"All right, Corneo." Reno gradually put pressure on Corneo's fingers as he leered down at the man. "This'll be over quick, so listen up. Why do you think we went to all the trouble of teaming up with those guys to get you...? 1. Because we were ready to die, 2. Because we were sure of victory, or 3. Because we were clueless."

"Two…" Corneo said swiftly, Reno smirked. "Number two?"

"All wrong." Reno applied more pressure to the fingers desperately clutching the rock surface.

"No...! Wait, sto...!" Corneo could no longer grasp the ledge and began the long plummet to the bottom. "Aaaaaaaaaa...p"

The sickening crunch caused Yuffie to flinch, her whole body tensing in fear and horror.

"The correct answer was…" Reno spit off the ledge as he turned to find a way to free Elena.

"..because it's our job." Rude finished, also turning away from the ledge. As they freed the two women, Elena began to babble mindlessly, tears gathering in her frightened eyes.

"Thank you very much…! I never expected you'd to come help…" She said mindlessly, Reno grimaced.

"Elena, don't act so weak." He almost smirked when her face fell, "you're a Turk!"

"Y…" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yes, sir!"

Cloud and Vincent turned away from the Turks as Reno answered a phone call from the agency. He disregarded the order, to hunt and kill Cloud and his group, insisting they were off duty. The two men stared at Yuffie, who glowered at them.

"Hey-- who cares about that?" She said, glaring at the two. "Get--me--down--!"

Vincent and Cloud untied her easily, and between the two of them placed her right side up on the safe, stone turf she was so familiar with. They marched her down the statue like a prisoner, all the way to her father's house, where she returned the materia without a word.

"Phew, perfect. Now the materia is back in its rightful place." She said softly, Cloud looked at her smugly.

"The placement of it is all messed up." He said, she sighed heavily.

"It'll be all right... Don't be so picky!" She huffed and got to her feet with an indignant air about her. "Anyways, that sure was close... Normally I would kick their butts, Boom, Bang!" Not even Yuffie could believe the mindless prattle pouring out of her mouth. "That Corneo guy's a real pain. I would rather deal with my dad than deal with that guy. Oh, by the way, some of those guys from the Turks are good, huh?" She played with her fingers awkwardly; the sound of her own voice was comforting. "At least, after all that, you got the materia back. Now come on everybody, let's continue our journey…" Cloud walked out of the house in silence, Vincent following three steps behind him. "Hey! Wait! Oh, all right. Here, I'll give this to you guys. Here, look, look!"

Desperately, Yuffie held out the MP Absorb materia to Vincent, who looked back with hollow eyes. He sneered at her, distaste evident in his scrutinizing gaze.

"...Come on, wait---!" Yuffie cried as Vincent turned away from her. "No matter what anyone says, I'm going with you!"

And she followed him, eagerly, pleadingly, trying to draw his gaze to her once more. But he refused to look at her, and, even on the airship, he remained silent.

---------------------------------

He retired early that evening, after an important meeting regarding Yuffie's actions, during which Yuffie said nothing, for not even she could justify her actions. There was a lot of cursing. Mostly from Cid and Barret, though even Red got a little heated near the end of the meeting. For the most part every one told her they were 'disappointed,' and maybe that was the worst part. Words like thief, and traitor, were used so often that Yuffie lost count, and, though Tifa was kind about it, Yuffie knew no one trusted her.

The icing on the cake was Cloud's stipulations on Yuffie's use of materia. Check-in with Cloud or Tifa once the group established camp, constant monitoring by Vincent or Red, the surrendering of her weapons after night fall, and, possibly the worse stipulation by far, she would no longer be aloud use of the Leviathan materia she had received from her father. At this point Yuffie had considered arguing, but when she opened her mouth, her eyes fell on the fluttering of a red cape as Vincent brushed into the hall.

Yuffie was alone, and she knew it. The only reason she would remain with them was because of her talents as a ninja and petty thief. She went to her room in absolute silence, once the doors closed, Yuffie's walls collapsed. She curled into a tight little ball, clutching the sleeveless tank top to hold herself together, and sobbed her heart into her pillow. Around nine, when the racking sobs had subsided, Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent entered the room.

"Yuffie," Cloud said firmly, telling her that he knew she knew he was there.

"My bangles and shuriken are by the door," she suppressed a sniffle by pretending to cough. Tifa came over and laid a motherly hand on her forehead.

"Are you alright?" She asked, concern tracing it's way into her voice.

"Just a cold," Yuffie muttered.

"Well if it gets worse, send Vincent for me okay?" Tifa said Yuffie sat up, blurry eyed and pale.

"Why Vincent?" She asked, Cloud rubbed his temples.

"You're not allowed to be alone, remember, and Tifa's on par with me and Barret tomorrow, she can't baby-sit you." Cloud said, Yuffie flinched a little and nodded.

"If he's staying, he can have my bed." She said quietly, shifting to get up. Vincent snorted derisively.

"I am baby-sitting you, not staying with you to ensure pleasant dreams. I require nothing. Cloud, Tifa: You may both leave." He snapped at them, and both bowed out, but not without first taking Yuffie's weapons and bangles.

Feeling even more miserable, Yuffie rolled over and hugged her pillow, not even bothering with blankets. She refused to cry, no matter how much she wanted to, not in front of Vincent, not anymore. Not when he sat there, a bold-faced liar pretending to be the martyr. Yuffie bit her lip, trying to keep the angry words from spilling forth, but, as all things, Yuffie could not control herself.

"You _Promised_!" She said loudly, Vincent looked up.

"Excuse me?" He said softly, as though he had not heard her.

"You promised me! You promised you'd forgive me!" Yuffie all but shouted, sitting up and glaring at Vincent accusingly.

"Had I known you were about to betray us, I would have thought better of such a promise." He said firmly, Yuffie stared at him.

"Betray?" She whispered, "betrayal would mean I gave your materia to Shinra, I didn't betray anybody! I was trying to save my country! Save myself!"

Vincent stared at her, comprehending very little of what she said, save the last two words. Save Myself.

"Do you think its easy looking like her? Do you think its great being an abused princess, exiled from her home, until she can come back with a big enough haul of Materia to buy forgiveness for looking like she did?" Yuffie's eyes filled with tears, her hands clasping her knees. "_Do You?_"

"A-" Vincent did not stutter, Yuffie stuttered, not Vincent. "Abused?"

"OH!" Yuffie said loudly, standing up. "Didn't you know? Yeah, the perfect little Ninja's are subject to ABUSE because they need to be so disciplined and NUMB."

Yuffie turned her back on him and headed for her bathroom.

"A True Ninja," she said, sarcasm heavy in her tone. "Knows nothing but the fight for which she is trained. A true ninja, doesn't fight; a true ninja echoes."

And then the door was closed. Vincent was struck dumb, his mind fumbling around with the concept she had just thrown into his lap. An abused princess, a mindless fighter, a ruined land. Somehow it made sense, and it made him feel more monster-like than ever.

When she needed him to know what had happened, he listened to that ninja, probably another of Godo's "imperfect" fighters. Hadn't he watched her as she mourned the loss of that beautiful country? Hadn't he seen enough abuse to know the signs? Hadn't he been expecting her to do _something_ drastic to overthrow Godo?

Sure he had, he had pondered lots of things she could do, or might do, or might have been through. But, hadn't they just been a dream? Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Kisaragi, hero's of avalanche, absolved sinners of the world, ruling Wutai, side by side. That was the dream, wasn't it? That dirty little secret Vincent hid, his own utopia. And now he was watching it fall apart.

The appeal of one so young and innocent is that they are un-jaded, uncorrupted, and pure. Yuffie was jaded and corrupted, by the man she called father, and would remain pure until Godo found a perfect husband to break her into a respectable Lady of Wutai.

The fear of a lover is to see harm come to the loved one.

The door opened and Yuffie, teary eyed and anxious, reentered the room in long pajama pants and a baggy shirt. Vincent moved without thinking, rising to his feet and stepping out in front of her. She flinched back, expecting a blow. He took her hands in his and drew her closer to him, staring down into her frightened and confused eyes.

"Forgive me?" he asked, his voice cracking. Yuffie swallowed in relief and smiled at him.

"Only if you'll forgive me…" She began, Vincent's head bowed towards her, his claw forcing her chin upwards. His lips pressed against hers with a gentle pressure, his human arm pulling her lithe body up against his. For her it was over all too soon, her breath was gone, her mind raced, and Vincent's voice filled her head.

"I already have…"

-----------------FIN-----------------


	11. Haunted

-1Author's Note: Many of you seem to think this story is ending, well it isn't. Not yet at least. In addition, for reference, I don't think Yuffie's a whore, so there will be a little bit of TIME between the first kiss and sex. Why you ask? One simple answer, Lucrecia.

My life has become highly unpredictable and dotted with a mixture of laziness, spending obscenely large periods of time with my boyfriend, and writer's block, so the chapters may still be rather infrequent. On the up side, I have someone to dedicate this chapter to.

Dedication: This chapter, in all its chapter-y glory, is for my Soul Reaver, I promise, none of you knows him... And if you do, you and I need to have a LONG talk… heheheh… I swear I'm not crazy…. Or am I?

Reviewer Comments:

Sonora the Free: Please, I have too much fun not updating to end it now.

Sorceress Fujin: Continue further, can do oh mistress Fuji! Heh, I called you Fuji…

Greenbean1: yes… mmm… game plot…

Chaos Sparda: SCORE! I'M THE BEST! One of the best… you know what I mean…

Yurikitsune: I'm certain that you should be sleeping and not reading… Maybe I should update earlier?

IamAudrey: One, I'm a ma'am not a sir. Didn't anyone ever teach you about gender specific names, etc, etc… blah blah… yeah, no sex till Lucrecia's out of the way… maybe on the night before fighting Sephiroth.

Diablos: I love it too, and I like you for loving it

Yumi: I like in game quotes… mmm… in game quotes…

For those of you who couldn't guess, I wrote the reviewer responses while on a sugar high… I apologize…

Chapter Eleven: Haunted

Dawn came early for Yuffie, an unexpected, but exceedingly beautiful dawn. She had never seen the dawn before, not like this. So bright and brazenly beautiful, from the safety of her bed, where she lay wrapped in a blood red, tattered, cloak. The arm around her stomach twitched, and she sat up a little, her baggy t-shirt hanging crookedly, exposing her shoulder and part of her collarbone.

"Morning sunshine," she said quietly, a pale blush staining her cheeks. Vincent opened one crimson eye to peer at her, before rolling over and putting his forearm over his head.

"It is the moon Yuffie, lay back down." He grumbled, his voice throaty and soft. Yuffie smiled and glanced at the window.

"I've never seen a more undeniable-dawn in my whole life." She said simply, prodding him in the side with a finger. "And Cloud and Tifa'll be calling us for breakfast soon."

Vincent groaned again, and Yuffie assumed victory. She clambered out of the bed, but had barely made it two steps when a strong, metallic, arm jerked her backwards, onto the bed.

"I did not say you could get up," Vincent whispered, sending shivers up and down Yuffie's spine. His lips brushed her exposed shoulder, causing her arms to erupt in goose bumps from the gentle sensation. He found a spot on her shoulder, near the junction of her throat, which made her shiver every time he brushed it. Vincent began to systematically nip, lick, and kiss the area, memorizing her reactions. Yuffie, so focused on the sensations he was causing, did not notice his attention to detail, only the strikingly pleasurable effect he was having on her. However, all good things end.

"Yuffie, Vincent." Cloud said from outside the door, "Are you two awake?"

Vincent growled low in his throat, and Yuffie turned beat red and leapt off the bed.

"YES!" She chirped, louder and squeakier than she had anticipated. A long silence followed the noise, and Yuffie cleared her throat. "Yeah, we're awake! Stupid Vincent woke me up at dawn!"

When in doubt, pretend to be indignant.

"Right…" Cloud said, "When you get out here, go see Tifa, she might have something for that cold."

Vincent and Yuffie stared at one another for several moments, utter confusion and shock riddled in each of their faces. It was Vincent that started it, a soft little chortle. Yuffie began a quiet, suppressed sort of giggling that caused her to bow over with effort. It erupted soon after, Yuffie leaning into the wall laughing, Vincent throwing his head back in his own fit.

For the time being, they had gotten away with it, for the moment no one was the wiser.

'_The wiser about what?' _Yuffie wondered suddenly, her giggles ceased, her face fell. Vincent fell to staring at her silently, watching the emotions as they played across her face.

"Yuffie?" He asked.

'_What if this is his revenge?'_ She thought, her eyes flickering in despair.

"Yuffie." Vincent was on his feet now.

'_What if this is Barret's doing?' _Rage replaced despair.

"YUFFIE." It was as loud as Vincent dare get. Not his usual soft, almost whispering speech, but a full-bodied voice that frightened Yuffie out of her thoughts. "What are you thinking?"

Yuffie attempted to sidle away from him, but Vincent barred her path by placing an arm on either side of her head.

"What are you thinking." It was no longer a request, but a command uttered in question form.

"You and… and… and…" Vincent shut his eyes tightly, he already knew her question.

"I kissed you, and I held you all night, taking no more liberty than to merely hold you." Vincent stated in a business like manner. "This morning upon waking I attempted, and would have succeeded, to entice you back into bed with me."

"B-but…" Yuffie stammered, amazed at Vincent's apparent level headedness.

"I have feelings for you that are more than plutonic, if you do not feel the sa…" Yuffie's arms were around his neck instantly.

"Do you mean it?" She said quickly, pressing her face against his chest.

"Yes," was his reply.

"What now?" She asked, Vincent smirked and pulled her face up to his.

"We go along with our day as normal, but I will see you tonight…"

---------------------------------

"Gawd, waking that fuckin' brat up must be like wakin' a fuckin' rock!" Cid grumbled as he lounged with his feet on the table of the meeting room.

"Why would you say that?" Tifa asked curtly, her eyes fixated on the muddy boots propped on the newly polished surface.

"It takes Vincent forty-fucking-minutes to wake her lazy ass up!" Cid grumbled, knocking some dirt off one of his boots.

"Vincent's very soft-spoken, and Yuffie sleeps like a brick, wouldn't it take you that long to wake up somebody like that?" Tifa stared pointedly at Cid, "No I don't suppose you've ever been quiet in your whole life."

"Damn straight, woman," Cid growled at her, Tifa threw a level one restore materia at his head. Yuffie walked in soon enough to watch it smack him in the forehead.

"Nice throw Tif," Yuffie said as she sat down. "Ever considered a career in the Ninja arts?"

Yuffie grinned at the older woman, Tifa tossed her hair back indignantly.

"I'd never be allowed," Tifa replied.

"Why not?" Yuffie asked, picking up a glass of orange juice that had been set out for her and taking a sip.

"She's got too much fuckin' boob," Cid stated. Yuffie spit her orange juice all over the table as she burst out laughing hysterically, Tifa began to throw any, and everything, she could get her hands on at Cid. Vincent, Red and Cloud wandered in as Tifa hefted a chair to hurl at the old man, who had finally ducked down on the other side of the table.

"TIFA!" Red shouted.

"Cloud!" Tifa gasped.

"Cid." Vincent stated.

"Red. Vampire." Cid growled.

"Yuffie." Yuffie chirped, drinking the remnants of her juice. Everyone gave her a look.

"I felt left out." She stated with a shrug, Cid slowly came up from his hiding place.

"I can't leave the room for three minutes without some major catastrophe occurring!" Cloud yelled, Tifa and Cid stared at him, Yuffie shrugged and finished off her juice.

"Maybe if you stopped leaving rooms they'd stop occurring." Yuffie suggested mildly, "Or maybe it's just because you entered the room that a catastrophe occurred."

Cloud turned on Yuffie, who faced him with a level gaze.

"Or maybe it's because of a certain lying, THIEF, is always in the room in which the catastrophe…"

"I do not think Yuffie had anything to do with this, aside from the large quantity of orange juice currently residing on the table." Vincent said softly, Cloud stared at him. "Everyone is rather on edge since Meteor appeared, perhaps we should go scouting for anything that could help us defeat Sephiroth."

The solution was in typical Vincent fashion, with an underlying atypical Vincent motive. Never the less, Cloud agreed and wasted no time splitting their forces.

"Tifa, Barret and I will head to the City of the Ancients and see what we can find there. Vincent and Thief, you two can explore the cave Cid found while doing some terra readings, it isn't too far from here. Cid, you Cait and Red…"

"Where the hell are Cait and Barret anyway?" Yuffie asked, her mood reflected in her language.

"Watching the pathetic Fuck-heads up on the bridge, they ain't worth shit as far as flyin' this rig goes. They do al-right as long as I ain't bustin' their asses up on the bridge." Cid said as he lit his cigarette, "But I wouldn't put it past em to use Cait as an impromptu auto-pilot, them lazy fucks."

Everyone took a moment to imagine Cait Sith auto-piloting the Highwind into a mountain, Cid decided to go send down the others and supervise the amateurs. Tifa and Cloud began sorting materia while Yuffie sat idly by, waiting for them to finish their selections. She was not pleased by the outcome.

When Cloud divided out the materia, Yuffie ended up with a level three bolt, level two restore, level one choco-mog, her throw mateira, and a level one manipulate.

"You've gotta be shittin' me!" She growled at him, Cloud gave her a dark look.

"You're lucky you even got materia, Tifa was the one who convinced me to give you any." Cloud growled at her, "She didn't want Vincent to get hurt because you let him do all the fighting."

Yuffie fell into perfect silence, stung brutally by Cloud's words. Vincent could see the change instantly, even when she got up to vomit from airsickness, she was silent, discreet, and very un like herself. Vincent, on Tifa's nod toward the door, followed Yuffie onto the deck, where she vomited spectacularly into the ocean they were flying over. Her fingers strained against the railing as she rested her forehead on the cool metal.

"Will you be alright?" Vincent asked, Yuffie nodded.

"I really hate flying," she muttered, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Then you will be happy to know that we will be at the waterfall cave in a matter of moments." Vincent said simply, his hand gently touching her shoulder.

"How do you know?" She asked, straightening up a bit.

"I can see the cave from here…" Vincent stated, Yuffie blushed.

-----------------------------

The Highwind hovered over the cave, and Yuffie and Vincent were forced to descend the rope ladder to reach the terrain. With a promise of a swift return, the two agreed to meet the Highwind near the surrounding grasslands at dusk. As Yuffie dropped onto the solid ground, Vincent surveyed the waterfall, finding no rapid solution to the problem at hand.

"Is your soul so unclean that water will ruin your complexion?" Yuffie asked simply, striding along the jagged rocks to the veil of salt water.

"No…" Vincent grumbled, watching her hands cup some of the falling water. She smiled at him, tossing the water into the air.

"It's not too cold, we could get through without much trouble…" She said simply, he shook his head.

"We will get soaked…" Vincent began, Yuffie shrugged.

"You're cloak could use a wash, it smells like old people and moth balls…" She was lying and both of them knew it. Vincent hopped along the rocks to reach her, briefly pulling her back in his arms.

"You were not complaining…" Vincent began, Yuffie blushed and jumped through the curtain of water. Vincent followed her quickly.

The cave was not dark, as both had anticipated, but glowed with a strange purple hue. Before them, in the center, was a cluster of glowing purple stones, which had somehow formed a seat, almost a throne. And upon it sat a woman, dazed but beautiful, dithering a lullaby to abnormally shaped stone.

"It's turned so cold, it's past your bedtime, you've played the day and soon it will be night…" She crooned out, her voice cracking as she stroked the rock.

"That voice?" Vincent rasped suddenly, stepping past Yuffie. "It can not be... Lucrecia?"

In a daze, she lifted her head, her brown mass of curls shielding one glowing green eye.

"Vincent...?" She said, Vincent strode forward, her name on his lips.

" Lucrecia!" She shrank away from him.

"Stay back!"

The light filled the room, and Yuffie shielded her eyes. Images bombarded her sense, voices, people and places she had never known assaulting her mind. She fell back, into the corner, clasping one hand to her temple, the images searing through her skull.

A baby with silver spikes of hair atop his head, covered in blood and birthing fluids. The woman reaching out for the baby, asking for her son, her beloved's child. Hojo handing the child to a man in a black suit, Vincent lunging for Hojo, Hojo shooting him, the surgery, all the blood. The coffin.

"I tried to save him when I agreed to take our son and leave with you…" Lucreacia's voice echoed in her head, driving Yuffie to press both hands over her ears..

"This body is... the punishment that has been given to me... I

was unable... to stop Professor Gast and Hojo…" Vincent's voice replied, "Lucrecia... I was unable to stop them... All that I was able to do was watch... That is my punishment…"

The light faded, the images with them, and Yuffie found herself on her butt, staring at the two lovers.

"Lucrecia…" He sighed, "you are alive…"

"I wanted to disappear... I couldn't be with anyone... I wanted to die…" She said, defensively, "but the Jenova inside me wouldn't let me die... Lately, I dream a lot of Sephiroth... My dear, dear child. Ever since he was born I never got to hold him, even once... Not even once." She looked at the oddly shaped rock, the replica of the son she never had. "You can't call me his mother... That... is my sin... Back! Stay back!" Vincent tried to draw closer to her and stopped at her words, "Vincent... Won't you please tell me?"

"...What?" He asked, her eyes shone with mako infusion and bloody tears.

"Is Sephiroth still alive? I heard he died five years ago. But I see him in my dreams so often…" She caressed her glowing throne of crystallized mako. "And, I know that physically, like myself, he can't die so easily. Please, Vincent tell me…"

"Lucrecia…" He could not tell her that her son was trying to kill everyone, that he did not know of his human birth. "Sephiroth is dead…"

Lucrecia let out a sob of anguish, her hands clasped to her chest.

"Oh my baby!" She cried, "my baby boy, our son! Our Sephiroth!" She collapsed out of the throne, clawing at the floor. "Who?"

"Who?" Vincent repeated.

"Tell me who took my baby from me!" She cried out, glaring up at him. Vincent flinched away, his own sense of self preservation finally kicking in after years of disuse.

"The same person who took him from you before." Was the reply, cold and calculated. Lucrecia rose, her form clothed all in white. Her body moved like a swift wind, swift and silent, she strode towards him, her hand closed about a vile of murky red liquid.

"He's killed my son, our boy!" She cried as she clasped Vincent's human arm. He tried to disengage her grasp but she held him firmly, her mako eyes glaring at him as thought she knew of his lies.

"Hojo has killed your son," Vincent told her, struggling to get free. She growled at him, as though she blamed Vincent for the deed.

"Our son," she said once more, icily, with contempt in her voice. "Hojo isn't his father, never, it was you," her tone changed suddenly and she enfolded him in her white robed embrace. "My beloved Vincent!"

How could someone so beloved hear his own name stated so coldly?

"You are Sephiroth's father, he was our baby!" The words burned more than any flame, had it been with in his power, Vincent would have brought Meteor crashing down upon him right then. He tried to escape her clinging grasp more vehemently than before, tried to get away from her and her analytical gaze.

"One night," she said as she pressed closer to him, the vile forcing its way into Vincent's hand. "That's all it took. You must avenge him, avenge our baby…"

"No," Vincent gasped, toppling backwards in his eagerness to flee. "I He Is Not My Son!"

Lucrecia smiled at him, moment by moment she became less of the woman Vincent remembered and more of the deity the Cetra battled. She knelt, her mako eyes glazed with some hidden power.

"Is this the face of a woman who would lie to you?" And like a roaring wind the cave was empty, save for Vincent and Yuffie. Lucrecia left no mark of her presence save the vile in his hand and the child shaped stone by the glowing throne. Vincent , shaking, terrified, and distantly aware of the other body in the room, scrambled to his feet, desperate to escape. There were bloody marks on his flesh from where her nails had dug into him, and blood trickled away in tiny rivulets. Turning, Vincent saw her, his light and salvation from this atrocious nightmare.

Yuffie, tucked into a corner near the Waterfall's entrance, huddled, shaking and staring at him.

"Yuffie," he whispered, needing her voice to sooth him. He reached out to her, she pressed herself further into the stone.

"She created him," she said softly.

"Yes," Vincent replied, Yuffie's eyes turned a distant black.

"And you helped her…" The words ripped into him with the power of All Creation, "you helped her kill my mother…"

"No, she is mistake…" Vincent pleaded, Yuffie was on her feet though, her eyes several years in the past.

"You helped her create him!" She said, pointing accusingly, "You as good as killed my mother! Killed Aeris!"

Tears were cascading down her face, her hands clenched so hard her knuckles turned white. Vincent took a step closer and she fell back, her shuriken drawn.

"I did not!" Vincent cried, desperately he reached out to Yuffie. A blast of lightening struck at his feet, a low level of electrify, but a warning none the less. "I could not! It was one night, one night and nothing more!"

"One night is enough!" She shouted, her own eyes red and puffy from tears. "One night and you destroyed everyone's lives! What if something had happened last night, would I be the next creator of death?"

"NO!" Vincent cried, reaching out once more, a second bolt, stronger than before, struck the floor again. "It was not me, Hojo… Hojo…"

"Isn't it always?" Yuffie asked, lowering her arm an inch or two. "I suppose it's her fault you knocked her up, and Hojo's fault for experimenting on what he thought was his own kid, never your fault."

He began to tell her how much he blamed himself for, and that he should have told her about his possible offspring; but Yuffie was gone, the veil of water fell once more over the exit to the cave.

The demons that had been silent for a time began their babble at once. And, desperate for relief, Vincent uncorked the vile and lifted it to his lips.

"_It will make you stronger…"_

"_It will make me well?"_

Pain never exploded quite like this.

Fire consuming his mind, ice took his body. Thunder and lightening ravaged his soul, and darkness clouded the would be light inside his twisted memories. His body writhing in agony, his cries echoing in the cavern. Two bleak red eyes, imprinted themselves, permanently, on his mind.

'Hello Vincent,' a demon's voice never sounded more like Vincent himself.

----------------------

Fin

-------------------

Author's Note: I hated Lucrecia because she allowed Hojo to experiment on her child, regardless of who the father was. She had no right to do something that she'd couldn't predict the side effects of. Hence the evil bitch she is portrayed as… This is artistic liberty at it's best.


	12. Demon on the Rise

-1Author's Note: Hey, there everybody, so life's been kind of on the slow side lately… Moreover, I finished all my homework for Monday, so let us see how far we can get with this chapter before mom kicks me off the computer.

Reviewer Comments:

Disclaimer: I always forget this. I do not own it. Do not sue me. I am so poor I cannot even afford the "r" or the second "o."

'…'-Chaos/Vincent Thought

'…'_-Gallian Beast_

'…'**-Death gigas**

'…' _**Hellmasker**_

Chapter Twelve: Demon on the Rise

Yuffie's head brushed the large wooden crate she sat, comfortably, inside. The incident in the waterfall cave, which she tried her best not to think of, had shaken her terribly. Returning to the Highwind had been a trying experience, for when Vincent had emerged, two hours after her, shaken beyond all reason; his first instinct had been to attempt an explanation. He had tried to speak to her, tried to hold her! However, every time he got close, she had skittered away from him like a marble on a downhill slope. He had reached out; she had flinched away as though his touch might burn.

Dusk came too slowly, and finally Yuffie saw the Highwind on the horizon. Never had that cheesy woman on the side of the ship looked so beautiful. In a last, failed, attempt, Vincent had grabbed her arm before she could climb up the rope ladder; the effects were paralyzing.

Yuffie had frozen, her breath stopped, and even her body temperature seemed to lower. She grasped the rungs of the rope desperately, clinging with white knuckles.

"Yuffie…" He had said. A whimper caught in her throat as she forced one leg up onto the first rung, rapidly followed by the other. She tried to move up, to no avail, she kicked at him and Vincent let his hand fell limp against his leg, allowing her to climb up unhindered. When he had reached the deck, she was gone, vanished into thin air.

Within the crate just happened to be where Yuffie thin air existed.

On her first exploration of the airship, with Rufus and his goons aboard, she had discovered the nifty spot; and ever since, it had served as her secret headquarters, her hide away, and her sanctuary. No one knew the large crate was empty, and, if they did, they knew there was no way to get it out of the ship's cargo hold without breaking it up first, and no one really wanted to remove it that desperately anyway.

It was hear that Yuffie began her ponderings. She pondered the woman, Lucrecia, who had un-wound several months worth of simpering stares, love-struck sighs, and finally, multiple breath taking kisses, within a few minutes. The task was downright Yuffie-esque. Her mind wandered to her own being, now split between the adoration of the man she had shared her first kiss with and the hatred of the one who killed her mother. Sephiroth, the murderer, and Vincent, the father of the murderer.

For a moment Yuffie mused over the irony.

'Hojo, the man who genetically altered Vincent; married Lucrecia, the woman who supposedly loved Vincent and whom Vincent, obviously, loved more than anything.'

'Lucrecia,' Yuffie hated her almost as much as she hated Sephiroth, 'Grew bored with the shriveled and ugly scientist and became infatuated with the specimen. Infatuation became lust, Vincent accepted list as love.'

'One night, one time, one incident, and a few weeks later, Lucrecia told both men of her condition.' Yuffie shook her head and gnawed on her lower lip. 'Hojo was thrilled, of course, and began his experiments as soon as he could. Vincent sat around arguing inside his own mind about whether the child belonged to him or not, and finally decided it didn't matter. But by that time it was nine months along, and the silver haired demon-baby was being born.'

'While Lucrecia pleaded for the brat, Vincent dithered on about how he couldn't let Hojo hurt either of them. A bang, a slice, a stitch, an injection, and one thirty-year nap later, we have the person responsible aboard our airship. Yuffie Kisaragi, what have you done?'

There were fundamental rules in every person's life and trade. Never spit into the wind, always chew with your mouth closed, and do unto others… well you know, rules. As Yuffie sat in her secret place, something occurred to her, and it filled her with dread.

As a child, Yuffie's mother had explained her duty very carefully. As a princess, Yuffie would marry a man of Godo's choice, unless Yuffie could either prove her capability as a lone ruler, or find a man before her eighteenth birthday. As a ninja born to royal heritage, she would train, and eventually battle, to obtain All Creation. Once that was complete, she would travel to gain wisdom from the outside world and further hone her skills, eventually returning to take her place as head of the Pagoda. As a soldier, she would protect and serve her people, even to the point of dying for them. These were her duties, her life's work, and her career.

After learning these truths, Yuffie had made rules to comply with her multiple tasks. As a princess, she would never fall in love and never marry; she would rule Wutai alone, as her mother had always said she could. As a ninja born to royal heritage, she would obtain All Creation early on in her life, and, not only travel, but have great adventures that would help restore Wutai to its former glory. As a soldier, she would lead her people to glory her father only dreamed of, and further more, she would keep it. And, when by force, she became a thief, she made a final rule: to never let anyone get close to her.

Yuffie had broken her own rule. She had broken the only rule she seemed capable of keeping: she had let Vincent in. And what did she have to show for it? A fresh mark on the side of her neck, and an aching pain in her chest!

She felt foolish, no that was letting her off easy, she felt stupid. Stupider than stupid, maybe even absolutely ignorant. And no one could help her change that, because no one knew what was happening.

"Barret," Vincent's voice said from just outside the crate, Yuffie held her breath. "Have you seen Yuffie?"

"Why would I 'ave fuckin' seen 'er?" Barret grumbled, apparently he had just woken up.

"No one else has, it is my duty to keep an eye on her…" Vincent began, Barret laughed at him and something impacted the side of the crate.

"Come on Valentine, if she ain't buggin' you think of it as a blessin', the rest of us sure fuckin' do." Footsteps could be heard as rolling laughter filled the cargo hold, Yuffie chanced a soft breath, knowing Vincent was just on the other side of the crate. A few tense moments passed where she heard a scratchy sound, like a razor moving over a wooden surface, or a gold claw examining the crate. Vincent tapped on the side, listening carefully.

"That is rather odd," he said aloud. "We have a hollow crate aboard the ship… I wonder if Cid knows about this…"

And the sound of Metal footsteps on metal floor faded off as Vincent left the hold, and Yuffie let out a great sigh of relief. For now, she could escape from the cruel reality that was Vincent Valentine.

---------------------------------------------

'An empty crate aboard an airship formerly held by Shinra,' Vincent pondered. 'Of what practical use is that?'

'None, I am sure,' the demon replied lucidly, 'but I suppose you will sit and ponder it at great length…'

'Who are you, demon?' Vincent asked himself darkly, the voice chuckled.

'The worst of all, I am darkness, I am death, I am fire, ice, wind and rain.' The demon said simply, 'I am what mortals call Chaos, the never ending destroyer…'

'You have no voice of your own.' Vincent said simply, his own chuckle, again, resounded back to him.

'Why would I use my own voice when borrowing yours disturbs you so?' Chaos asked lightly, amused, mocking.

'And the others, what of them?' Vincent though darkly, again Chaos chuckled.

'They remain, loitering in your memories and your mind, but they have little power now, for they were only a side act, preparing you for the show stopping routine…' Chaos told him, Hellmasker, Death Gigas, and Gallian Beast all reared up in their own ways.

'**Not side-act!' **Gigas grumbled in his unintelligent way, once more Chaos chuckled.

'Of course, they hate to admit that I am the predominant spirit here.' Chaos said silkily, 'More over, they hate to think they were all just preparing you for me.'

'For you?' Vincent asked, against his will.

'For me, Vincent,' Chaos said. 'Without them, your feeble mind could not handle my presence, my essence, my raw power.'

'I have felt nothing from you,' Vincent grumbled, Chaos laughed, fully, loudly, mockingly.

'The agony you endured upon drinking of the vile your DEAR Lucrecia gave you was, but a taste of my power,' Chaos said firmly. 'You will suffer, when I have hold of you, oh how you will suffer…'

"Vincent?" Tifa's voice broke the indrawn discussion.

"Yes?" he replied softly, Tifa sighed.

"Have you found Yuffie?" She asked, wringing her hands in front of her. "Cloud's getting really angry about her disappearing act…"

"Did she not leave the materia on the deck?" Vincent asked icily, Tifa sighed.

"Well sure, she left it all with Barret when she got up, but Cloud thinks she's planning something and…" Tifa trailed off.

"If she was planning something, we would have been robbed blind by now." And with that Vincent swept into his room, closing the door more forcefully than he intended.

'_**Hmmm… That one could be fun…'**_ Hellmasker began, in his perverted way, but he was silenced with a yelp.

'I believe I am the one influencing the actions of our generous host from here on out,' Chaos growled at him. 'You all are merely my pets.'

--------------------------

'What's the time?' Yuffie wondered to herself as she peered over the edge of her crate. 'Must be close to midnight…'

Hefting herself up over the ledge, she dropped to the steel floor with as little sound as possible. Rubbing her empty stomach, she ventured off to the kitchens to snag some food before returning to her room for the night. Upon opening the door, the light flicked on and Yuffie, sandwich in mouth, froze.

Cloud sat rigidly on her bed, Vincent lingered at his shoulder, and Cid was snoozing while leaning up against the wall.

"Where have you been?" Cloud growled, getting to his feet. "We've been scouring the ship for you, and now you turn up when every one is asleep! Are you planning…"

"I'm not planning anything!" Yuffie growled, "If I had planned something, I wouldn't have come back here! There's nothing in this room WORTH stealing."

Cloud stood back, blinking stupidly.

"Can I just finish my sandwich and go to sleep in peace?" Yuffie asked, pleaded, him. Cloud poked Cid in the arm and escorted the older man out, before leaving he turned to Vincent.

"You're still on watch for tonight, Red's going out with us tomorrow. Keep an eye on her," Cloud told him before hefting the pilot out of the room.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Yuffie said through a bite of her sandwich. She plopped on her bed, glaring at the blankets.

"Can we talk?" Vincent asked softly, Yuffie snorted and took another bite.

"Sure, let's talk about everything you haven't told them," she said sharply. "About how you indirectly murdered my mother, about all the reasons I should be 'keeping an eye' on you instead of the other way around. About everything."

"I did not…" Vincent began but Yuffie cut him off with a derisive snort.

"No." Yuffie said as she finished off her sandwich. "Good Night."

That was the end of the conversation, Yuffie laid down and turned over to sleep. Vincent approached the side of her bed, sitting gingerly on the edge of it, he reached out to touch her shoulder. Yuffie moved away from him as quickly as she could while lying on her side, growling as she did so.

"You," she growled. "Stay away from me."

Like a wounded animal, Vincent retreated to the corner, and leaned there in silence, watching the Ninja as she drifted into a fitful sleep.

---------------------------

"Have you noticed anything… odd… about Yuffie since we left her with Vincent to explore that cave?" Tifa asked as she placed a plate of eggs in front of Cloud.

"How could I?" He grumbled, "the only time I saw her was when she showed up in her room at midnight."

"Exactly!" Tifa declared, her fists on her hips. "Yuffie spent all of yesterday HIDING."

"No one is in the mood to have her around after she robbed us Tifa, can you…"

"I am," Tifa snapped. "Regardless of what she did, she's our friend! And she's paying the price! Isn't that enough?"

Cloud stared at her through a forkful of egg, gestured wildly, and resumed eating.

"So what!" Tifa growled, as though his frantic gesturing had been actual words, "She made a mistake Cloud! Just like you did when you gave Sephiroth the…"

Cloud slammed his fist, fork still clutched in his hand, on the table. He pointed his fork at her and glared darkly.

"Don't you point your fork at me Cloud Strife!" Tifa barked, pointing threateningly with her finger. Cloud swallowed the food in his mouth and laid down his fork. "You can't deny that you screwed up! And you came back without having to make any form of retribution. Can't you just give it a break? She's obviously going through something…"

"Tifa, she's a trouble child. If we don't lay down the law…"

"Cloud, she's a teenager, and she is paying the price for her discretion. She's even handling all of your cruelty and critisism with minimal backlash." Tifa sat down on the stool on the other side of the counter. "Just let up on all the stipulations. Let her have some freedom with Materia, cut the check-ins down to before bed, get Vincent out of her bedroom…"

"Vincent's good for her," Cloud said firmly, "he's sensible, and patient. He could teach her a few things. That's why you suggested him in the first play."

Tifa played with her fingertip and looked away from him.

"I have a confession to make…" Tifa said softly, Cloud frowned. "I suggested Vincent because Yuffie has a crush on him, Vincent isn't confrontational, and Cid or Barret would've made her life hell!"

"If it hadn't been Vincent, I would've taken the job mys…"

"… I didn't want you to have to deal with such a stressful situation…" Tifa murmured, Cloud looked at her strangely.

"You were jealous? Of Yuffie?" Cloud said incredulously, Tifa looked ruffled.

"Of course not!" She cried in a false voice, Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Ok, I was but… that wasn't the only reason I suggested Vincent."

"I'm listening," Cloud said, leaning his elbows on the counter top.

"Vincent's so moody and dark, I thought that Yuffie might bring a little light into his life…"

"Very little," Cloud mumbled, Tifa hit him with a spatula.

"I hoped they would have a positive effect on one another…" Tifa trailed off.

"I sense a 'but' coming." Cloud said as he leaned his cheek in his left palm.

"I think something happened, and now they're not talking, Vincent is moodier than ever and Yuffie… YUFFIE!" Tifa said as she looked up, Cloud jumped and glanced over his shoulder to see the weary teenager peer at them from the door.

"Not so loud Tiff," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. They were red and puffy with dark circles rimming them like a bruise. She sat heavily and looked up at Tifa. "Can I have coffee, please?"

Cloud looked startled and Tifa nodded dumbly as she hustled to get a clean coffee cup. Yuffie rarely said anything polite, and only in dire circumstances, did she ever say 'please.'

"Everything alright?" Cloud asked as he picked up his glass of milk, Yuffie made an indignant noise that sounded like a snort.

"But of course, fearless leader." The words were heavy with sarcasm, and Tifa set the full cup down in front of the teen.

"You know you shouldn't expect this, kind of treatment every…"

"I know," Yuffie sighed, standing up with the cup in her hands. "I just needed something to wake me up. Thanks Tifa."

Yuffie started to leave the room when the door opened. Vincent, looking only slightly better than Yuffie, entered slowly. Yuffie fell back a step or two, perfectly silent as he allowed the door to close behind him.

"You left before…" Vincent began, Yuffie forced a horrible laugh.

"Yeah," she said in shrill voice. "Nice talking to you, bye now."

And with that, Yuffie bolted from the room, coffee in hand. Vincent stared at the door as it shut once more and sighed heavily.

"Morning Vincent," Cloud said lightly, alerting the older man to the presence of the two.

"Cloud, Tifa." he said stiffly, uncomfortably aware that they had seen what transpired moments before. "You both look well…"

"Cut the crap Vince," Tifa said sharply, slamming her hand on the counter and leaning on it to make her look more intimidating. "What happened?"

"I do not…"

"She hid all yesterday after you guys got back, she comes to her room at midnight, gets disgruntled when I tell you to watch her, you really want to play that 'I don't know what you're talking about' card?" Cloud said sternly, turning on his stool to watch the crimson eyed man as he stared, completely flabbergasted.

"Perhaps she really is the immature child you all assume her to be, maybe she likes being out late at night, and perhaps she is weary of the stipulations you put on her for her error." Vincent replied indignantly, Tifa stared at him.

"We're not the only ones assuming," she said firmly. "You're assuming you can fix what ever you did without help, and you can't."

"It is my…"

"No Vince, it isn't just your business, it's all of ours, it involves our team and…" Cloud trailed off when Vincent unattached his cloak and threw it over the counter as he sat down.

"I was not going to say that it was my business Cloud, I was going to say it is my past." Vincent said softly, staring at the swirl of color on the counter's surface. "I have made a grave mistake, one which I do not believe you will be inclined to forgive me for."

"Whatever you did to Yuffie we'll…" Tifa was cut off by Vincent's raised hand.

"It is not just what I did to Yuffie, but what I did to a woman over thirty years ago." He replied, Cloud leaned forward, indicating that he was listening.

"About thirty-three years ago, I met a woman in a bar in Midgar. Her name was Lucrecia and she was a scientist's aid working in the Shinra labs. I was only recently made a Turk and found myself drawn to her. We spoke, and she left. Three months later I escorted her to Nibelheim, where she set up shop under Hojo's instruction. They worked tirelessly, often deep into the night, remaining in the bowels of the Mansion." Vincent sighed and lowered his eyes from the leader's face. "I was, as I admit, infatuated with Lucrecia. She was lovely and intelligent, full of life and tenderness. She, however, only distantly returned the feelings, and a little over two weeks later announced her engagement to Hojo."

"Oh, Vincent." Tifa sighed softly, placing her hand gently on his shoulder blade. "You must've felt terrible."

"The Shock was… quite painful… and Lucrecia married Hojo not even a month later. It was a plain and simple marriage, little more than affair to appease the authorities, and that night I heard them consummate their union." Vincent looked repelled by the memory before shaking his head and pressing on. "Lucrecia was disappointed by the whole affair. Hojo was, first and foremost, married to his work, and she was merely a side act. Aside from that first night, he only came to her as a lover once or twice, each time leaving her greatly dissatisfied."

"She spent fewer hours in the lab after the first night, finding it more appeasing to her senses to wander Nibleheim at dusk. I, of course, accompanied her and we grew very close." Vincent took a deep breath and looked up at Cloud, shame written on his features. "Several days after her second disappointment with Hojo's selfish sexual nature, she came to me, teary eyed and aroused. We made our own union in secret, in the silence of the laboratory she shared with Hojo. A month later she announced her pregnancy."

"Hojo was thrilled at the prospect of a child, and kept Lucrecia constantly beside him. We never had the opportunity to discuss the time frame of her impregnation, and Hojo began his plot to strengthen the child using Jenova cells." Vincent looked between Tifa and Cloud. "Nine months later she gave birth to a baby boy, she named him Sephiroth…"

"Hojo's son…" Cloud mumbled looking at Tifa.

"Maybe your son…" Tifa said softly.

"Yes, that evening I tried to save her life when Hojo left her to die. He shot me, and replaced my arm with this," he flexed his claw slightly. "Then he locked me away, and there I slept for thirty years…"

"Until Yuffie stumbled in," Cloud finished, his eyes refusing to meet Vincent.

"So," Tifa mumbled. "What do we do now?"

"You said Hojo is the other possible father, right?" Cloud asked, rubbing his temples.

"Yes," Vincent replied warily.

"Then we pay him a visit," Cloud determined, slamming his right fist into his left hand. "If you don't know for sure, maybe he does!"

---------------------------------

End of Chapter Twelve: So, Yuffie and Vincent are falling apart, and it's only the second day of their relationship! Now Cloud is aware of Sephiroth's possible parentage. How will Yuffie act to whatever truth Hojo may spill? How Vincent act upon seeing his tormentor again?

It's all in the next chapter of A Door Beyond Absolution!


	13. Born Sinners

Author's Note: So, this chapter is based totally on the concept of corruption. As such, phrases and lines from books will be found transplanted as part of the symbolism of the chapter, slightly altered versions of the phrases scrawled on the walls of Midgar as the rush to destroy Hojo begins. See if you can guess them! One is from Gregary Macquire's _Wicked; _several are from his _Mirror, Mirror. _Yet one more, very slight, is from Advent Children.

Furthermore, I don't believe I explained what the other's were doing whilst Yuffie and Vinnie had their interlude of DOOM. One group went to see Bugenhagen, who directed the group to join the group in the City of the Ancients, there they found out about Holy and the hope for the planet. As such, the next step is to defeat the attempt at the big bad, Hojo. In addition, in the game the group parachutes into Midgar, in this they're going in the old-fashioned way, through the front door. Yes, I'm changing things to suit my own purposes again, but this is what they mean by "artistic liberty" or whatever that one thing is.

I think You've all noticed the distance between my last post and this one, so I should tell you. I moved to my dorm room, have very little time to myself to write, and I find the presence of other bothers me as I attempt to create things like this. I apologize for the huge gap between chapters, and hope you all enjoy this one.

In addition, if you wish to make a criticism, or if you believe I made a mistake in an earlier chapter, I'm all for hearing you out. However, I don't take kindly to being told something I already corrected; therefore, don't correct me if you don't bother to read my excerpts at the beginning of each chapter.

General disclaimer to anyone who just started reading the story and hasn't been around since it first appeared. I made an error in chapter three concerning Vincent's age. I corrected said error in chapter four's Author's note but have not fixed the actual chapter yet.

**"Author's Note: Ok, so yeah… City of Ancients… you should already know what happens… if it makes you cry… tell me… I love success… erm.. I mean sad stories… yeah… that's it… oh… And Vincent's 27, where the hell'd I get 24? Oh wait… I know where… sorry… heh."**

That's the EXACT text, so I don't want any more comments about the error. Thank you ShadowKeepre for bringing it to my attention the FIRST TIME.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't sue.

Reviewer Comments:

Sonora the Free: Thank you very much!

Sorceress Fujin: I apologize for making you wait so long.

Yumi: hahahah, yeah I like that line too, probably why I had to put it in there… its based on semi-true events, it happened with my mom and dad.

Oracle Thunder: We've all been there, we know its not someones fault, and yet the fact that may have had even the slightest hand in it makes us crazy. It isn't immaturity, really; its more like agony.

Tyren Raimeodo: I'm sorry about how long its been, but I'm flattered that you feel I inspire you! Thank you very much for your kind comments, enjoy the chapter.

Tank: I received your review on a very bad morning, I laughed so hard I almost cried. I'm glad you agree with my "Lucrecia the bitch" theory, I got so little support for my stand I was thinking about going back and changing it to drum up more sympathy for the woman. Knowing that you agree, I think it'll be fine the way it is. Thanks!

LaneJoe: You are very, very kind; I couldn't find a single word that had even a slightly negative meaning in your review, I cannot thank you enough.

Itshotintopeka: o.o, wow I didn't know I had a huge fan… Sweet! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Enjoy the chapter!

Qizzle: Alright, first, I thank you very much for all your praise, and I wanted to tell you that I have reason for my writing style. I have almost always been in honors English classes, and last year when I suddenly changed my writing style and method for one paper, my teacher attempted to catch me on Plagerism. So, I try to keep my style, by and large, the same, or gradually changing instead of suddenly; I know the thing with Tifa in Clouds head was repetitive, it was that way even in the game, and I know all the crap getting to the juicy tidbits aren't much better; all I ask is that you bear with me and realize, if you're feeling like repetition is happening, it's killing me to do it. Thank you very much for your in-depth review, and… I think I like that "injured Vincent" thing… and a tearful apology is in the works, no worries.

Lorok: Read the beginning spiels, I don't write them for my health. I know what I keep and what I skip, I correct errors that are brought to my attention in my Author Notes.

Zero-Vision: is that a good or a bad gem? Lol, thank you.

ToriTsubasa: Thank you very much for your review, I actually didn't plan anything out for Yuffie really, I knew I felt like a lot of her character was made flat during the game, and Vincent was easy to imitate because of my own tendency towards apathy. I appreciate your insightful review, and am very happy that you have enjoyed the story this far.

Jammity: You are very kind, and I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long.

Chocoburger: You've read it three times and it isn't even done yet? Wow, thank you!

AznPuffyHair: Thank you, but, as I'm sure you must realize; not everyone's behavior is consistant. Vincent isn't being his cold self because he's, dare I say it, warming up to another person; and Yuffie is a teenager, she has a tendency to be unreasonable. It is, really, all about the Psychology in this case.

Ankok Dezaia: Sorry I made you wait! I swear, I'll try to cut down the time!

KADavid: Everyone should really thank you, after all these major reviews, I write more; yours drove me to finish this chapter. Thank you.

As A General Reply: Thank you all who gave me something to build and grow off of, those of you who included character analysis in your reviews, or plot commentary; I really appreciate it. However, due to the number of these that I get every time, I may have to start picking and choosing who and what I reply to, or mixing reviews that can be answered with a simple "thank you, enjoy." I cannot thank you guys enough for your kindness, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter… it has been the hardest for me to write.

A Door Beyond Absolution

Chapter Thirteen: Born Sinners

"_I am a Goose-boy or I am a Goose, the difference between us is very loose."_

Yuffie sat crouched in the alcove directly across from the door, hidden carefully from immediate view. Barret saw her, Cid saw her too, but neither acknowledged her as anything to be concerned about. Yuffie's stomach grumbled ravenously from within her flat belly, she gave it a hard pat and resumed hugging her knees firmly.

Barret and Cid exchanged looks. Yuffie was a marked glutton, she ate with haste and never passed up a meal; yet here she was, refusing to get up and sedate her voracious appetite because someone, they presumed Cloud, was in the kitchen/dining room area.

The door slid open with a metallic clang that made Yuffie curl into a tighter ball, Tifa entered, her hair swishing back and forth as she gazed around the control room.

"Where's Yuffie?" She asked simply.

'Don't tell her, don't tell her!' Yuffie prayed mentally, her eyes wide. Both men pointed to her not-so-secret hiding place, Yuffie slammed her head back against the steel wall. 'Damn them!'

"Yuffie, come out." She said soothingly, like a woman convincing a kitten out of a tree. "Cloud wants to talk to you."

'Out of the tree and into the lion's belly.'

Resigning herself to her fate, Yuffie pushed herself up off the floor with ease. Hunching her shoulders, Yuffie plodded through the doors of the control room, cursing Cid and Barret with every miserable step.

Tifa was silent on the way to the Kitchen, and Yuffie tredged along like one being lead to her demise. Once Tifa held the doors open, Yuffie held her head high and marched in; a proud prisoner being lead to the executioner's block.

Cait Sith idled beside the end of the bar, Vincent glanced over and looked away just as quickly, Cloud rubbed at his temples.

"Sorry I was a little surprised," Yuffie heard Cait mutter, she arched an eyebrow.

"What happened?" Cloud asked, his teeth clenching tightly around the words.

"You remember when the Junon Cannon disappeared?" Cait asked, waddling over to him, "actually, Rufus moved it."

"Moved it? That big thing...?" Cloud said, his brows drawn tightly in confusion. "Where...? Why?"

"Rufus wants to destroy Sephiroth with it. That cannon operates on Huge Materia." Cait explained, Yuffie hopped up on the bar and sat with her knee near Cloud's head. "But the Huge Materia has already been used in the Rocket Plan. So since the cannon's useless right now, he decided to move it. To a place where Materia... no, where Mako is gathered…"

"And, where is that?" Cloud growled, Yuffie looked down, Vincent looked up.

"Midgar."

------------------------------------

It took several moments for that statement to trigger action in the group. Yuffie leapt off the bar and raced to the bridge, ordering Cid to get en route to Midgar. They had barely begun when signals in the ship blared to life, Cid cursed as the others rushed onto the bridge.

"What's wrong?" Cid shouted at his pilot, the man looked startled.

"Atmospheric readings are off the charts, the same readings we saw when we encountered that huge Weapon!" The pilot declared, fiddling with a few buttons at a rapid pace.

"From where?" Cid implored, a scowl implanted on his face.

"… M… Midgar… Junon? I'm not sure…" The Pilot said, he looked at Cid. "Sir, its too mixed to trace properly."

"This ain't no good... Weapon came out of the sea and is heading straight for Midgar." Cait Sith told them, "the new weapon should stop him, right? I don't know if it's ready or not…"

"Forget it," Cloud said. "I wouldn't trust it anyway. We'll take care of it ourselves."

"Hey Cloud... You think we can win against that monster?" Cid asked, Cloud shrugged.

"How would I know? We beat one, why not? Come on, let's move!"

--------------------------

"_I am a girl who did no wrong…It hasn't saved me thus far along…"_

Yuffie had barely set foot on the shore line of Midgar before the Earth began shaking. Water spurted up and around them, crashing down on the sandy shore. Yuffie whirled out to face the sea, suddenly feeling like a little girl staring up at Sephiroth once more.

Diamond Weapon was a huge glistening beast, with long claws and jagged edges. It was beautiful and painful and deadly, just like the monster that was Sephiroth. Shaking, Yuffie stepped back an inch, watching the titan as it bore down on them. She could hear the others prepping for battle, but she was frozen, a block of fleshy ice on the humid Midgar shore. Cid shouted out the closing distance of the creature, Cloud screamed orders, and all Yuffie heard was the rushing water in her ears.

'I'm going to _die!_' She thought desperately. No one had noticed her long pause, her hesitation, not even Vincent.

The creature reached the reef only about a hundred yards out, there it stopped, a giant among insects. Light glimmered around it, it was drawing energy to it for a blast, Yuffie realized. She willed her legs to move, but there they staid. Planted firmly on the sandy floor. At that moment the group became aware on the frozen ninja nearly twenty feet in front of them, secluded and petrified on the shoreline.

"Yuffie!" Vincent shouted, she didn't move. Vincent had just determined to rush into the rescue when a blue light lit up the sky. Behind the group, Sister Ray charged up and fired a cosmic blast at the Diamond Weapon. It split through the gathering energy and pierced the head of the great beast, splattering its contents to the four winds. The body toppled into the ocean, and Vincent grabbed Yuffie just before a large chunk of Weapon-flesh had the chance to crush her.

"Damn…" Barret mumbled as Vincent carted the petrified teen back to the group. Tifa relieved him of the girls dead weight and shook her back into being.

"It went right through Weapon…" Red said softly, staring at Cait. Cait seemed about to answer when a great flare of light erupted a second time. Sister Ray began to recharge its firing power rapidly.

"I see! They're after Sephiroth!" Cloud declared boldly, shouting to be heard above the roar of energy. The blast was deafening, and the sheer force of it drove the group to their knees. Cloud alone watched the stream of light as it disappeared over the horizon of the distant mountains. The crest of light told the tale though, and Cloud knew.

The barrier had fallen.

Sephiroth was vulnerable.

Behind them, at the highest spire of the city, the Shinra headquarters began to rock and quake. Sister Ray's energy source was backing up into the main building, the sirens blared to life too late. The highest tower exploded, and silence fell.

"Now what?" Barret mumbled softly, Cloud looked at him.

"The barrier's gone," he said. "I can feel it, that blast demolished it."

"Hold it! Scarlet! Heidegger! What's going on?" Cait said aloud, the group watched the stuffed toy closely as its head bobbed as it listened. "We're sunk. Hojo's operating on his own, locking us out of the mainframe and preparing to fire Sister Ray as a source of pure energy. I don't like this…"

"You're busted, Reeve!" Barret lumbered, pointing his gun arm squarely at Cait. "Too late tryin' to hide it now…"

"Can't you stop the Mako Reactor?" Cloud asked, grabbing Barret's arm and forcing down the weapon.

"...We can't stop it. We're totally locked out." Cait admitted, "we've been trying but all the codes to take back the mainframe are changed. The reactor's backing up, and Sister Ray is directly connected to that reactor. If it's fired again, you can kiss Midgar good-bye, probably Kalm and part of the mountain range too."

"You're from Shinra, ain't ya?" Barret growled, "so why's it impossible?"

Cait Sith did not answer at first, choosing his words carefully had become a necessary part of his time with Avalanche, and this was a time in which subtlety and clarity would be the only things with forthcoming results. As the cat prepared to respond, Cid shook his head, ending the cats speech before it began.

"We came a long way to get here." He told the cat with a glower, "you better not double-cross us now!"

"I can't make you trust me…" Cait said indignantly, turning his face away from the pilot.

"You damn fool! Don't you understand anything I'm saying?" Cid growled, thumping his spear in the dirt. "I don't give a damn about Shinra. If you're a man... no, if you're a human being, you'll save the planet! Don't you even care?"

"No way!" Cait replied swiftly, "if we shut down the reactor, all hell will break loose!"

"Why?" Cid replied shortly, thrusting his spear in front of him in agitation.  
"Can't you just shut off the valve?"

"Yeah, it's easy to shut off the reactor's pipe valves…" Cait mumbled to himself, gazing despondently at the group. "...But the reactor made a path for the energy to escape from below. Once you open that, it'll be impossible to close it until everything blasts out... And we can't try to stop the energy from gushing out…"

"An explosion!" Barret bellowed, flailing his limbs. Cloud and Cid stared at the large gun-armed man with a look of disgust and pity riddling their features. Everyone had understood the likely outcome of the situation as soon as Cait had brought it to their attention, Barret seemed the only one having trouble grasping simple concepts.

"This blast'll be way stronger than when the number 1 reactor blew up!" Cait informed him dryly, looking as frustrated as a stuffed moogle and cat could look. Shaking his head, the cat finally stumbled onto an idea that could potentially change the fate of Midgar. "Forget about that... the CANNON! We've got to get to Midgar! That's the first thing!"

"Must stop Hojo…" Vincent said softly to Cloud, "first."

As the group determined to enter the city, Cait called the group to a halt and managed to turn himself into a sort of living radio, broadcasting the inner workings of Shinra.

"Looks like Cloud and the others are on their way." Reeve's voice said swiftly, issuing out of Cait's mouth. "Stay out of the way!"

"Ghaa haah hah hah! Don't be so ludicrous! I don't recall you giving me any orders!" The wicked guffaw and whiny tone was evidence enough of Heidegger's presense. "The Peace Preservation will give their best effort to make the enemy retreat! Because of them, I... I…"

"That's a private matter…" Reeve's voice retorted sharply.

"The President is dead! Now I'm doing things my way! Ghaa haah hah hah!" Heidegger replied, Scarlet's voice joined the din.

"Ha, ha, ha. Heidegger! Now I'm going to use the new weapon!" She sounded cheery and confident, a tone that made Yuffie shiver to herself as she recalled the day at Junon Harbor.

"Hey! Wait! Cloud, everybody! Sorry... But!" Reeve's voice flittered away into Cait's usual tone. "But! But you'll come won't you?"

The group didn't find it overly difficult to find a way into Midgar, the true challenge occurred as they stood outside the gate, looking at one another in uncertainty.

"Even if we get there, Midgar's under martial law!" Barret grumbled to Cloud, "there'll be no way we could slip into the slums."

"Looks like all transportation from the slums us cut off…" Tifa mumbled peering up at the large, unmoving mass that appeared so different from the hive that was Midgar.

Barging in through the front door proved to be a very simple task. The group encountered no resistance, even when they meandered further into the sector. Sector three was a rundown graffiti covered pit of humanity. If people existed there, they hid it well, and no one felt at ease.

"Heidegger is going after you all. That's why it's dangerous out here." Cait said to Cloud, "let's go underground!"

The idea was sound, and Cloud could find no reason to fault it. Cait told him about a sewer connection in the sector that would spit them out near Shinra Headquarters. The group began their silent trek down the alley, with Yuffie and Tifa at the rear. As the darkness of the alley covered them, Yuffie glimpsed something on the opposing wall, a bit of poorly scrawled graffiti.

**"_Sephiroth Lives!_**

_**Professor Gast Lives!**_

_**Wutai Lives!**_

_**Everyone Lives But Us!"**_

For that brief moment before Cait spoke up, Yuffie believed someone finally understood her. _"Everyone Lives But Us…"_

"This is where we go in." Cait told them, Barret made a sound of disbelief as he stared at the manhole. "Please! Hurry and come to the Mako Cannon!"

Cloud looked into the impossibly dark train line, feeling, not for the first time, a decided loathing of the tunnel.

"Tell me there's another way," he said to Cait, the stuffed cat shrugged at him. After a groan of frustration, Cloud held his breath and dropped into the manhole.

--------------------------

As the group assembled just below the open manhole, a brief flash of blue light drew Clouds attention. Three figures stood, one playing lucidly with, what appeared in the dark to be, a taser. A gasp, drew three sets of eyes to the group as the began to meander down the line.

"Oh no! They're here! What are we going to do?" Elena gasped, grabbing Rude by the arm. "I think it's okay for you to ignore your orders now."

"...Elena," Reno groaned, "don't act so weak."

"We're Turks, Elena." Rude said firmly.

"...Yes, sir. You're right." She replied, detaching herself from Rude's arm and composing herself.

"Come on," Reno said, turning his back on the group. "We've got work to do. I'm not really up for it, but…"

"Our orders were to seek you out and... Kill. Our company may be in turmoil, but an order's an order." Elena declared, not noticing Reno's lack of attention. "That's the will and spirit of the Turks! Believe it!"

Cloud looked at Reno, as he amble a bit further down the line, the red haired man turned and tapped his nightstick in annoyance.

"What are you doing!" Elena cried, prancing up to Cloud. "Let's go!"

Cloud glanced at Reno again.

"No, let's not go." He said simply.

"You showing pity?" Elena pulled her hand back to slap Cloud, "don't take the Turks for fools!"

"Wait, Elena." Reno said firmly, Rude grabbed the young woman's wrist.

"Reno!" Elena cried, staring back, "You're not violating the order... are you?"

"Shinra's finished." Reno said firmly, "It's come down to this."

Elena looked up at Rude to protest against Reno's declaration, but Rude wouldn't meet her gaze, he stared down at his feet.

"Rude…" She said quietly, not quite believing her eyes or ears.

"Elena, you were a great Turk!" Reno told her, coming up and patting her shoulder, Reno looked at Cloud. "Farewell. If we both survive... If we can save our lives…"

Reno realized then that there was nothing he could say to them, nothing that could help or justify his past actions while under the Turks. Looking at Vincent, Reno turned, his hand still on Elena's shoulder, and the two Turks left without another word. Rude lingered however, surveying the group with shielded eyes.

"Our mission's finished…" He said softly, before taking of at a slow jog to catch up with his companions.

There was silence for several moments as the group progressed down the dark tunnel, but soon a rumbling and crashing came from the city above. The tunnel became a hailstorm of rock and debre, the group huddled together staring about with concerned and frightened eyes.

"What the... hell is that?" Barret shouted above the din, Cloud pointed to a nearby ladder, and one by one the group escaped the tunnel, to the open street above; Yuffie and Vincent were the last to ascend.

"Hey-hey!" Cid shouted, pointing to a significant gap between two factories, "You serious...?"

A huge, red metal beast had come, meandering like a drunken fool, from between the two factories. At the head of it sat Scarlet, and beside her was Heidegger.

"G'yaaa, Haaa, Haaa! Here they come! G'yaaa, Haaa, Haaa!" He said to Scarlet, who glared down at them. "So they really showed up! You sure did treat us like dogs up to now!"

"You killed off a lot of my precious soldiers!" Scarlet said, pointing at them with her long painted finger nails. Yuffie, subconsciously, ducked partially behind Vincent, hiding herself from Scarlet's gaze.

"G'yaaa, Haaa, Haaa! But let's see how you do against anti-Weapon artillery!" Heidegger said proudly, patting the side of the Proud Clod like a father commending his son.

"You guys are worthless, but my proud creation is a sure thing!" Scarlet cried, "I'll show you the destructive power of the Proud Clod!"

Scarlet slammed her hand down on a button, and a huge foot came crashing down in front of the group. Yuffie swept from behind Vincent, leapt onto the foot, and began scaling up the leg as other's commenced attacks of their own. Barret began covering the upper torso with peppered gunfire, ricocheting off the metal beast, and occasionally striking something semi-vital. Cid lobbed dynamite into the din, aiming as far from Yuffie as he could, while Vincent fired off carefully aimed bullet after carefully aimed bullet. Cloud and Tifa stood back with Red, casting elemental magic to weaken the creature, while Cait stood even further back, cast healing spell after healing spell.

Yuffie had scaled up to the waist of the great metal beast, and drawing out her shuriken, began to slice and dice the wires and cords with prejudice, rendering the leg useless. She planted her feet against the metal thigh and launched herself back off the leg, to land safely on the fire escape of one of the factories. Flinging her shuriken high up, she successfully, sliced through the hydrolics cables to the left arm, renderring the entire side helpless. Cid flung one last stick of dynamite, and it lodged in the waist section Yuffie had been clinging too moments before. The explosion severed the torso from the lower body.

"Not that! This is the Proud Clod!" Scarlet screamed as the torso began sliding back and the legs sliding forward.

"Whoooooa!" Heidegger screamed as they crashed to the ground in a sickening crunch of metal and flesh. Yuffie peered down from her place on the fire escape, and spit on the remains of the Proud Clod and its inferior operators.

"Everyone lives but you now," she said as she scaled down to the firm ground.

The road to Hojo couldn't have been clearer, a few renegade monsters; some loyal citizens looting in the semi-darkness, and above them all loomed the threat.

-------------------------------------

"Hojo!" Cloud shouted, skidding to a stop on the highest platform of the Shinra building. "Stop right there!"

"Oh…" Hojo glanced over his shoulder, "the failure."

"At least remember my name!" Cloud replied sharply, "It's Cloud!"

"Every time I see you, I... It pains me that I had so little scientific sense…" Hojo said, turning around in his haunched, leering way. "I evaluated you as a failed project. But, you are the only one that succeeded as a Sephiroth-clone. Heh, heh, heh... I'm even beginning to hate myself."

"None of that matters... just stop this nonsense!" Cloud pleaded, the point of his sword dropping a few inches.

"...nonsense?" Hojo seemed confused, then he looked at the Sister Ray's control pannel. "Oh, this? Ha, ha, ha... Sephiroth seems to be counting on the energy. So I'm going to lend him a hand."

"Why?" Cloud demanded, "Why do that?"

"Quit asking me why, you moron. Hmm... actually, you might be cut out to be a scientist." Hojo said, turning his back to him and fiddling with a knob. "Energy level is at... 83. It's taking too long. My SON is in need of power and help... That's the only reason."

Vincent and Yuffie froze, Cloud looked back at Vincent sharply.

"...your son?" Cloud inquired.

"Ha, ha, ha... Although he doesn't know. Ha, ha, ha... HA, HA, HA...!" Hojo laughed at his own statement, " What will Sephiroth think when he finds out I'm his father? Always looking down on me like that. HA, HA, HA...!"

"Sephiroth is your son?" Vincent said firmly.

"Ha, ha, ha... I offered the woman with my child to Professor Gast's Jenova Project." Hojo chuckled, "When Sephiroth was still in the womb, we took the cells of Jenova... HA, HA, HA!"

"Can you be certain Sephiroth is yours?" Vincent said, striding to the front of the group. Turning, Hojo's eyes lit up as they landed on the familiar face.

"AHHH! Yes, I remember you… Lucrecia's lover…" Hojo said in cheerily, "Yes he's mine, you wonder how I know?"

Vincent didn't respond.

"Lucrecia came to you after our first night together, before which she was already pregnant." Hojo said firmly, "artificial insemination, I do believe you understand what I'm saying."

And Vincent did, the chain of events leading up to his night with Lucrecia replayed. Her claim of falling asleep in the lab and waking up feeling ill, that night all she wanted was satisfaction; how could he have missed these things?

'Blinded by love,' said a mocking voice in his head. A cruel crack from his own voice, 'you always are, you know.'

"I can't believe you're the one who did this…" Cloud cried out, raising his sword. "The illusionary crime against Sephiroth…"

"Heee, hee, hee, hee! No you're wrong! It's my desire as a scientist! Heee, hee, hee, hee!" Hojo declared, his maniacal laugh resounding. "I... was defeated by my desire to become a scientist. I lost the last time as well. I've injected Jenova's cells into my own body! Heee, hee, hee! Here are... Heee, hee, hee! ...my results!"

He grew then, his flesh expanding in a tinged, palid green, his eyes and mouth and arms changed, becoming grotesque mockeries of reality. And all the while, Hojo laughed. He laughed.

And Laughed.

And Laughed.

Right up until Vincent changed, purple replacing red, red overtaking white and black. Wings sprouted from his shoulder blades, and Vincent rose up… But he was no longer Vincent.

Chaos prevailed.

And Hojo laughed until the beast ripped his throat out… three consecutive times…

Exhausted from such a change, the beast faded into Vincent once more, and Vincent knelt shaking and sweating on the cold metal.

"…St-stop the…. C-cannon…" He managed to choke out, and Cait Sith rushed to comply. The light of Sister Ray's charge up faded, warning sensors ceased flashing, and Cait turned to the group.

"Holy Fuck," Cid muttered, grabbing a smoke from his dented pack.

"Anyway…" Barret rumbled, "that's the end of the cannon…"

The group began to wander off, Tifa and Yuffie hefted Vincent up and hooked one of his arms over their shoulders, all but carrying the man away.

"Shinra's... finished." Cait said to Cloud as they walked, Cloud nodded.

"Meteor's gonna fall in about…" Cloud shut his eyes.

"Seven more days." Red said softly, "That's what Grandfather said."

"Red ... Nanaki…" Cloud said softly. "You want to see everyone in Cosmo Canyon again?"

"…yes…" Red said gently.

"You want to see Marlene, right?" Cloud asked Barret, who walked on his right.

"Don't ask me that." The man said firmly, Cloud nodded and stopped.

"We'll beat Sephiroth... Then, if we don't release the power of Holy in seven days... There won't be a planet left to protect." Cloud said firmly, everyone in their assorted places stopped. "If we can't beat Sephiroth... It's as good as death for us. We'll just go a few days sooner than the rest who'll die from Meteor."

"Don't be thinkin' you're gonna lose before you even fight!" Barret growled, Cloud held up his hands in defense.

"No! What I meant was…" Cloud's eyes fell on Tifa as she and Yuffie supported Vincent. "What are we all fighting for? I want us all to understand that. Save the planet... for the future of the planet... Sure, that's all fine. But really, is that really how it is? For me, this is a personal feud. I want to beat Sephiroth. And settle my past."

Tifa blinked at him with her garnet eyes, Cloud looked at the others.

"Saving the planet just happens to be part of that. I've been thinking. I think we all are fighting for ourselves. For ourselves... and that someone…" He looked at Tifa again, "something... what ever it is, that's important to us. That's what we're fighting for. That's why we keep up this battle for the planet."

"You're right... It sounds cool sayin' it's to save the planet." Barret said firmly, his eyes on the ground before him. "But I was the one who blew up that Mako Reactor... Lookin' back on it now, I can see that wasn't the right way to do things. I made a lot of friends and innocent bystanders suffer... At first, it was revenge against Shinra. For attackin' my town. But now…" He closed his eyes, summoning the image of the little girl to his mind. "Yeah. I'm fightin' for Marlene. For Marlene... For Marlene's future... Yeah... I guess I want to save the planet for Marlene's sake…"

"Go and see her. Make sure you're right, and come back." Cloud told him, Barret began to wander off and Cloud looked at the others. "All of you. Get off the ship and find out your reasons for yourselves. I want you to make sure. Then I want you to come back."

"Maybe ain't none of us'll come back. Meteor's gonna kill us anyway. Let's just forget any useless struggling!" Cid mumbled, Cloud smiled a little bit.

"I know why I'm fighting. I'm fighting to save the planet, and that's that. But besides that, There's something personal too... A very personal memory that I have." Cloud looked at each person. "What about you all? I want all of you to find that something within yourselves. If you don't find it, then that's okay too. You can't fight without a reason, right? So, I won't hold it against you if you don't come back."

Yuffie looked at Cloud with quiet eyes as she took Vincent's full weight upon herself, and Vincent's hand gripped her shoulder.

"M-may I… go with you?" He asked softly

Yuffie looked at him unexpectedly, as Vincent, not the murderer of her mother, but the man she'd come to care about.

"I'm going back to Wutai for the night…" Yuffie said softly, Vincent lifted his head weakly. "I'll bring you with me."

--------------------------------

The two were silent as the Cid dropped them off in Wutai. Yuffie half carried, half dragged Vincent through the dim streets of Wutai, overcast by clouds, all the way to her small, one room house; where she set him down amongst a sea of kittens laying curled on the old sofa. Removing her armguard, Vincent was paler then normal, his hair matted to his face in a sickly manner, and his eyes unfocused. Yuffie removed the cloak with surprising ease, slipping it off his shoulders. It was now that she noticed a large, bleeding gash in his side, probably the reason for the greater paleness of his skin, reaching for her belt, Yuffie realized she had no materia, and looking at Vincent, she knew he didn't have a restore.

"Vincent!" Yuffie cried, shaking him. "Vincent, why didn't you tell me?"

"Ju…Just a sc…scratch…" Even an idiot could tell it was more then a scratch.

"Vinnie," Yuffie pleaded, "you need to hold on, you need to stay awake… I'll be back as soon as I can… I promise!" With that, Yuffie stumbled out of the house in a flurry of movement. She scrambled into the streets of Wutai, struggling down the dimly lit avenue leading to the nearest materia shop. Rushing to the door, Yuffie began pounding on the hard wood. Desperately clawing at the locked surface.

"HELP!" She cried, slamming her palms on the door, "SOMEBODY, ANYBODY. **HELP**!"

Yuffie pulled away from the door as she heard scuffling on the other side, an elderly woman, her silver hair in a tight bun, opened the door.

"What is all this fuss about, Ms. Yuffie?" The old woman asked, Yuffie scrambled to her knees and bowed half heartedly according to Wutai's traditions .

"I'm sorry Lady Meniek, but my friend he's injured, badly, I was looking for materia to restore his wounds…" Yuffie mumbled, raising to look at the old woman. "The wound is terrible, he may bleed to death if I don't hurry."

The old woman ushered Yuffie in, moving as fast as her old bones could. In the back she found a level one restore, and several dusty potions; she gave them to Yuffie, who took them gratefully, slopped all the Gil she had on the table, and left at a run. Not two steps out the door, the sky opened up, unleashing a downpour of freezing rain on Yuffie's head. Cursing her luck, she ran, stumbling, through the streets to her house.

Managing to jerk the door open, Yuffie dropped her items on the sofa without injuring any mewing kittens. Pushing the door closed, and moving several kittens off of Vincent and the sofa, Yuffie managed to force Vincent to recline so she could repair the injury. Vincent was barely conscious when Yuffie un-tucked his shirt and tugged it over his head, groaning in discomfort as she brushed the wound.

Yuffie looked at the wound and felt her stomach drop. It was a large open gash, as though something had clawed him in the same area repeatedly, blood oozed from the wound like a small river, and grime, dirt, and threads from Vincent's clothing were stuck into it. It was big, bigger then she originally thought, and looking at the level one restore in her hand, she wondered if it was enough. Fetching a large bowl of warm water and a cloth, Yuffie cleaned the wound as best she could, while trying to keep the kittens from drinking from the bowl. When the wound was cleaner, Yuffie took the restore materia in her hand, closing her eyes and holding her breath, Yuffie focused on the orb, pushing her own energy into as her mother had taught her so long ago. And just like that first lesson, Yuffie saw the faint green glow reflected through her eyelids, and opening her eyes the wound looked better, by no means healed, but the bleeding had slowed a great deal, and Yuffie felt the barest hints of relief. Grabbing a potion, she elevated Vincent enough to pour some of the liquid in his mouth; and he somehow managed to swallow it. The wound wasn't healed, but it wasn't bleeding so profusely. Taking up the orb again, Yuffie cast restore three more times, producing a large scab over the area. Taking gauze and creating a bandage as best she could, Yuffie conceded that she had done the best she could. She picked up a kitten off the floor and set it on Vincent's chest as she fished to more away from the bowl of bloody water. Yuffie lifted the bowl and carried it away from the kittens, returning the dirty rag to the counter along side the bowl.

Looking back at the sofa in her tiny, one room, home; Yuffie saw motion, Vincent was awake, and stroking the tiny grey kitten sitting atop his chest. Approaching slowly, Yuffie knelt beside him.

"Vincent?" She asked softly, he looked at her.

"You are wet," he said softly. Yuffie let out a sob and through her arms over his torso, narrowly missing the kitten, who refused to move, Yuffie nestled her face near his shoulder.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" She cried, sobbing into his bare shoulder. Vincent moved, slowly to stroke her hair.

"It is alright," he said hoarsely. "You were emotional and…"

"I was stupid!" she sobbed, her hands clasping at the couch and Vincent's arm. "I was so angry I couldn't think, please, please, please forgive me!"

Vincent moved, instantly regretting the action when the kitten leaped off him and he felt his wound split open. Yuffie saw blood begin seeping through the thin bandage almost instantly, she grabbed the restore materia and began cast in order to close it. This time, it only needed the spell twice. Yuffie sat back on the floor, tired from casting and emotional turmoil, she stared up at Vincent as he sat up and rubbed his arm.

"… Yuffie…" Vincent said softly. "Where is my cloak and my shirt?"

Yuffie pointed out the cloak, and lifted the ripped shirt so he could see.

"Why didn't you tell us you were bleeding?" Yuffie asked, leaning back on her elbows, her legs straight out before her.

"I honestly did not know," Vincent said simply, "I was unaware of much of anything till we got near the Airship."

"Oh," was all Yuffie said.

"Where are we?" He asked, peering around at the vast number of kittens rolling around Yuffie.

"My house," she said.

"I thought you lived with…"

"He threw me out after my mother died," Yuffie said, lying on the floor. "So I found this place, got a futon and a stove, a pantry, and started taking in stray cats."

"What do they do when you are gone?" Vincent asked, laying the opposite way so he could face her.

"Oh, they never stay for long, they wander still," Yuffie said.

"It sounds like another person I know." Vincent said, Yuffie sat upright and glared.

"I take care of them when I'm here because they need someone, I don't need anybody else Vincent." Yuffie said firmly, Vincent got up, very slowly, and approached Yuffie. Kneeling down Vincent gazed at her, brushing a wet strand of hair from her face.

"Do you remember at Junon, when you and I shared a bed?" Vincent asked, Yuffie swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Yes," she said.

Vincent leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, a crimson blush instantly erupted on Yuffie's cheeks, and she stared away from him.

"You needed me then," Vincent said softly. Yuffie's blush increased and she opened her mouth to stammer out a response, Vincent silenced her by gripping her chin in his hand. "Tell me again that you do not need anyone."

"I…" Yuffie stopped speaking and paused, seriously considering her actions and their consequences.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: here it is, my attempt at a damn lemon .

'You only live once… twice if your Vinnie…' She thought to herself. Raising herself to her knees, Yuffie put her arms around Vincent's neck, pulling him into her. She leaned in and pressed her lips firmly against his, her mind screaming that she had never done this before. Vincent seemed to sense her distress and opened his mouth, sliding his tongue along her lower lip. Yuffie tried to follow the suit, but the moment her lips parted, his tongue was in her mouth, sliding around her own, pushing against her tongue. Yuffie was a quick study, and after a few non-responsive moments, she began pushing back, using her tongue much the same way he had.

This kiss was longer than any they'd ever had, Yuffie and Vincent fighting for dominance, in the most odd way possible. Yuffie was so focused on the task at hand, it barely registered when Vincent's arms wound around her, and pulled her off her knees so he could pin her on her back. Yuffie finally broke the kiss, panting softly and leaning her head back on the floor.

"Does that happen often with you?" Yuffie asked softly, her eyes closed.

"…" Vincent didn't reply.

"Because that was _fun_,"she said, leaning up to kiss his nose.

"… There are… other… advantages of being a lover…" Vincent mumbled, unsure of what he was asking. Yuffie seemed to understand and sat up a little bit, looking Vincent dead in the eye. Neither one spoke, Yuffie understood just as well as Vincent. With the dawn they prepared to fight Sephiroth in Northern Crater, the rising of the sun might bring their deaths and the deaths of their friends.

Yuffie kissed Vincent, harder then she intended, bumping her lip against teeth in an almost bruising manner. Screwing her eyes shut and keeping her arms about him, she lay back down, forcing him with her. Vincent didn't protest when she wrapped a leg around him, forcing his pelvis flush against hers; and it wasn't until Yuffie's hand began tugging at the belt about his waist that Vincent thought to pull back.

"What's wrong?" Yuffie asked, afraid she'd done something wrong. Vincent got to his feet, unaware that the young ninja had actually managed to undo the clasp of his belt, and began pacing, his pants catching right at his hips.

"We can not do this Yuffie," he said at long last. Turning to face the princess as she sat on the floor.

"Why not?" Yuffie asked firmly, "isn't this what you want?"

"Ye… N… That is irrelevant." Vincent said, Yuffie smirked at him. "You are a Princess of Wutai, if we do this then your father… your place…"

"Dilly-dally, shilly-shally," Yuffie said quickly, sounding very much like Aeris. "Vincent, tomorrow might as well be the end of the world… Sephiroth is bound to kill some of us…"

"…" Vincent didn't reply, finding it difficult to think about.

"We all may only have one chance…" She said standing up with ease. Approaching Vincent she got up on her tip toes to wrap her arms around him. "Lets make it a good one?"

This time, he didn't need any convincing. Leaning down, he kissed Yuffie hard, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her off her feet. Yuffie hung on, bending her knees as he kissed her. Setting her down, Vincent guided her to the futon, Yuffie sat down quickly and unstrapped the brace on her leg, removing it slowly. Vincent watched her work with curious eyes, eventually putting his hand over hers once the brace was gone.

"How… did you get this?" he asked her, Yuffie looked down and stared at the floor for a moment.

"Band of thieves on my first trip to Gongaga, one of them tried to rape me, I decapitated him, but not before he messed up my knee." She replied, looking up and removing her headband. "A lady helped me, got me the brace, I came back her and my father said that I deserved it… that Leviathan punishes the wicked…"

Vincent watched as Yuffie removed her tennis shoes, and her long socks, looking at Vincent, her face softened.

"I guess I was just born a sinner," Yuffie told him gingerly crawling a bit closer to him. Vincent began unlacing his boots as Yuffie nuzzled the side of his neck, enjoying the smell of his hair and the feel of his bare shoulders against her palms. Vincent removed his boots, and black socks, without difficulty and turned to Yuffie, planting a hand behind her head and drawing her in for a kiss. He leaned back, pulling her over him, running his long fingers through her short hair. Pulling her hair a bit, he forced Yuffie to bare her neck to him, and he began kissing, licking, nipping and sucking at her soft flesh slowly. Yuffie's eyes drifted shut allowing unlimited access to her neck, Vincent wasn't shy about pulling her shirt over her head, revealing the ninja's small bust, barely contained in a small black brassiere. Vincent began trailing kisses down her collar bone to the swell of her chest, licking and sucking at his leisure, getting closer and closer to her small breasts. Flipping her over was easy enough, after he quickly removed the small black garment, he pinned her beneath him and bowed his head to left breast. Kissing and licking around the small pink nipple, Yuffie groaned, and he gave into the silent plea, taking the small nub in his mouth and alternating sucking and caressing it with his tongue, all the while rubbing her right breast with his human hand. Yuffie leaned her head back, gasping and squirming as he kissed his way to her right breast, hesitant to fondle her left with his claw. Yuffie didn't seem to mind the lack of attention as he drew her right nipple into his mouth, she groaned loudly and entangled her small fingers in his long hair. Noticing his bandana still in place, Yuffie tugged it off of his head, freeing his hair to fall in and around his face as he sucked at her breast. It was a few moments before Yuffie felt her shorts sliding down, and Vincent leaned back to remove the skimpy garment, leaving her in the red bikini style panties she wore underneath. Vincent raised an eyebrow, noticing the black and red undergarments.

"It was a thing long before I met you so get over it," she said quickly pulling him back down for a kiss. Vincent quickly forgot his amusement as Yuffie explored his mouth with her tongue, placing his human hand on her hip rubbing his thumb along the last bit of fabric covering her. Pushing him up, Yuffie removed his belt, swallowing as her fingers twitched against the fly of his pants. Closing her eyes, she undid the button and unzipped his pants. Opening her eyes slowly, she at once noticing two large details.

The first, he didn't wear boxers, or anything else underneath his pants.

The second, he was by no means small.

Looking up, her face pink with embarrassment, Yuffie found herself strangely relieved by the amused smile on his face. Getting up to discard his clothing, Vincent sat back down, awkwardly trying to hide his stiffened member. Yuffie didn't look at him as she stood up and removed her panties. Sitting back down, Vincent awkwardly moved closer to her, kissing her shoulder to relax the stiffened muscles.

Yuffie leaned into Vincent, tilting her head to the side and granting him access to her neck. Vincent moved her in between his legs, with her back facing him, and continued his ministrations on her neck, while spreading her legs with his claw and rubbing her stomach with his human hand. Yuffie closed her eyes as his human hand inched lower, slowly reaching the parts of her that wanted most to be touched. As he ran a thin finger along the inside of her labia, he found the tiny nub marking her sex, and stroked it lightly, eliciting the hottest of moans from the young ninja. Vincent, encouraged by the sound, rubbed the tiny nub in soft circles causing Yuffie to whimper and buck against his hand. Inching down further, Vincent slipped one finger into her slick entrance, causing Yuffie to gasp and buck hard against his hand, pushing the finger in further. As Yuffie gyrated against his hand, Vincent added a second finger, causing her to moan louder and thrust harder against his fingers. Watching her buck against his hand made him throb painfully, and the way her breasts bounced as she moved made him want to pin her underneath him and ravage her. But he had to be slow, and he knew this; so he let her move against his hand, occasionally using his thumbs to stroke her clitoris. Yuffie soon began to pant wildly, and Vincent gently grasped her left breast with his clawed hand as she moaned louder, rapidly approaching her pinnacle. As Yuffie began to shake, Vincent slipped from behind her and knelt between her parted thighs. Pushing them further apart, Vincent began to lap at her center, his long tongue exploring every inch. Yuffie could barely contain herself as she ran her fingers through his hair and pushed his face into her, with a shuddering cry, lights exploded around the edges of her vision as Yuffie reached her climax. Vincent continued to lick her until she came down from her orgasm, leaning against the back of the futon and whimpering softly.

Pulling away from Yuffie, Vincent sat back on his haunches and watched her, panting and stretching, a faint glow to her tan skin.

"Did you like it?" Vincent asked, for lacking of a better thing to say. Yuffie looked at him and smiled motioning him closer to her.

"Very much," she said as he sat down on the futon. Yuffie pushed him against the back of the futon and straddled his lap, staring him dead in the eye.

Taking a deep breath Vincent guided his head to her opening, without hesitation, Yuffie allowed herself to settle onto his member, gasping in pain as he pushed through her barrier. For several moments, Yuffie leaned against Vincent's shoulder, gasping at the new kind of pain, but proud that she hadn't cried out in the least. And Vincent forced himself to hold still, no matter how warm nor tight she was, he knew he had to allow her to make the next move when she was ready. It happened sooner then he expected, just a shift of her hips that drew a groan from both of them, then a small, experimental thrust. Yuffie raised herself away from Vincent's shoulder and boldly thrust down on him, moaning as she did. Vincent gripped her bottom firmly as he helped her set the pace, bucking against him slowly and softly.

Vincent couldn't take it, he stood up, keeping her impaled on him, and laid her down on her back, with him settled between her legs. Yuffie gave him a look that he promptly ignored as he kissed her, pushing himself in and pulling himself out quickly, Yuffie groaned into his mouth as he began to set a steady pace within her. Yuffie bucked back in response, finding her own rhythm in the primal act. They staid like that for more than an hour, thrusting, clinging, kissing, grunting, sighing, and panting; all building to the one moment that would seemingly connect them forever. Vincent was sweating, his mouth open, his vocal chords straining as sound passed from his lips almost unwillingly. It was nothing compared to Yuffie as she bucked and sighed, and screamed against him. It was getting to much for her, she was getting louder and panting harder, her eyes screwed shut, and Vincent took one hand and forced her to face him instead of tilting her face away.

"L-look at m-me," Vincent grunted, and Yuffie opened her eyes. "Do not look a-augh… away."

Staring into Vincent's crimson eyes, Yuffie only barely managed to keep her storm grey orbs open as she pushed over the brink of her second climax, her body tightening around him, her muscles pulsating against his member. It pushed him over the edge, and Vincent emptied himself into her as light exploded behind his eyes. He was only barely aware enough to keep himself from falling on top of her. The two gazed at each other in the aftermath, silence covering them both like a thick blanket. Yuffie finally broke the silence, tracing her finger along his collar bone.

"…Did you like it?" She asked shyly, Vincent leaned down and captured her lips in a wild kiss.

"So much," he said, pulling away by a few inches. Vincent adjusted so he was laying against the futon on his right left side, his metallic arm beneath Yuffie's head. Unwilling to remove himself from her, Vincent stared at Yuffie, who seemed to glow in the aftermath of the encounter. In those moments, Vincent thanked Leviathan for the blessing that was Yuffie.

In that moment, Yuffie offered a prayer to get him through the battle.

In that moment, miles away, Cloud and Tifa consummated their own unspoken connection. Miles from that, Cid and Shera were falling back into her bed after a similar rough and tumble sort of night.

It seemed no one wanted to leave anything to chance.

Yuffie broke the quiet serenity first.

"Can we do that again?"

-------------------Fin---------------------

So that was my jumbled, I doubt it was very good, and my spell check is a bitch, Lemon!

Hope you enjoyed it!


	14. One Day More

Author's Note: Good GOD this took forever to put together -.-' but, here it is. Please don't hurt me.

Reviewer Comments:

SummonerXI: o.O you're welcome?

Sorceress Fujin: Sorry it took so long to get this out, for whatever reasont his became the hardest chapter to get started on, and finish... It was revised many times, and I certainly hope you like the finished product, especially since it took so long.

Ankoku Dezaia: Thank you.

Sonora Faye: ... not sure how to reply.

KADavid: hehe, that was a fun review to read . Hope you enjoyed that shower :P.

Kher: Thank you very much for the compliment, and I enjoy the pairing very much too… which might be why I'm writing it… or is it? o.O

KatoriTsubasa: I understand what you mean, about the rushing thing, I tried not to rush their relationship, though I imagine I did it anyways . 

Airemir: Wow, I know I had a few really long reviews, but I think yours must be some kind of record. In response to your question about Dirge of Cerberus, I'm not sure if I'm going to go into any of that with this particular story, for several reasons. The first being that I have yet to play/beat the game, but my sister got it for Christmas so I may dabble a bit during summer. Other than that, I think I have a logical closure point in mind for this story, and possibly a few ideas for other stories. Thank you so much for your compliments, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Spirit Dancer: Thank you very much, and here's the update… that took forever…

Senzafine: Thank you very much, I didn't even know you read this o.O

Yumi: hehe, thanks.

Pepsilexxi: heh, thank you.

DemonSurfer: haha, if he had shouted "you're late bitch" in the movie, I would've hunted down every person who worked on that movie and hugged them. That would've been funny AND in character :D

pyro-witch2: YES! I loathe Lucrecia and anyone who dislikes her makes me happy… I did get some serious not-happy-people when I made her out to be a crazy-mean chick.

Hawk Chic: Thank you very much.

Noon6: O.O Wow, that was the… well, just wow. No, I'm not offended and… did you just call me miss? Woah, just… well thank you.

Shirox: Thank you, and here's the update that took eternity.

shygirl-sj: Thank you, and I thought about an internal struggle during the Sephiroth battle for Vincent, but I am still debating it.

Last notes: Thank you all for being so patient, college, a hectic personal life, and a huge writers block made this a really difficult chapter to get out, and I apologize for the long wait. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope it was worth the wait. I'm starting on the next chapter tonight, so hopefully it won't take nearly as long.

A Door Beyond Absolution

Chapter Fourteen: One Day More

It wasn't easy to disentangle herself from Vincent's grasp, but eventually Yuffie managed to slip off the futon. The first thing she noticed was how cold the world was when you'd been sweating till midnight and clinging to a person who, for all intensive purposes, was like a human generator. Despite what others said, Yuffie never got more then a few hours sleep, and almost never before one am; but something had registered in her mind that had never occurred to her before.

An island Cid had located, unmarked by any map, was inaccessible by airship. Covered in tall trees, and encircled by a high mountain range, the island had plagued Yuffie's thoughts for several days, and lying next to Vincent, Yuffie had stumbled upon the solution. Tugging on her panties and shorts, quickly putting on her bra and tugging her shirt over her head, Yuffie eagerly searched for her headband, her socks, and her riding boots; as well as her shuriken and armguard. Finally finding her socks, Yuffie sat down to pull them over her tiny feet; it was then that Vincent chose to sit up and wrap an arm about her covered waist.

"Where are you going?" he asked softly, his lips pressing against her covered shoulder.

"I've figured out how to get on that island," Yuffie said, lacing up her tan riding boots and getting to her feet.

"You are leaving?" Vincent asked, feeling suddenly like a jilted lover in one of Tifa's romance novels, the ones she insisted would help him _feel_. Yuffie turned to Vincent and leaned forward, brushing her lips against his.

"You're coming with me, stupid." She quipped lightly, pecking his lips again. Yuffie grabbed his pants, and cloak, dropping them in his lap. It was several moments before Vincent noticed something strange about Yuffie as she gathered things from the one room home. She moved without her leg brace, walking as normally as she did with it.

"Yuffie," he said, stopping the young woman's movements.

"What's up?" She asked, Vincent pointed to her knee. Looking down, Yuffie found herself walking and moving normally, without her leg brace to hold her back. Leaning back against a wall, Yuffie looked up at Vincent, her eyes wide with fear and excitement. As Vincent stood and put his pants back on, Yuffie suddenly launched herself at him, kissing him hard and hugging him tighter than ever before. "Thank you!"

Vincent stared at the young woman clinging to his midsection and awkwardly pulled her away to make her look at him.

"For what?" He asked simply.

"You fixed it!" She said happily releasing him and grabbed her satchel of throwing stars. Watching her bound about happily, skipping and kicking, Vincent didn't have the heart to tell her that all wounds heal with time. It wasn't long before both were dressed and ready to go, Vincent watched Yuffie as she peered out into the twilight world of Wutai through her curtains. He knew, she wanted to try now to preserve her honor; the honor he had taken from her just a few hours ago.

'Only a monster would do such a thing.' Chaos told him sharply, Vincent closed his eyes and brushed his hand through his long hair.

"Vinnie?" Yuffie said, looking at him. "Are you ok?"

"Yes…" He said simply, hesitating a moment before pulling her towards him for one more searing kiss before they went back to being comrades. Yuffie stayed in his arms, knowing as well as him that this wouldn't last. This _couldn't_ last.

'In two years, all of Wutai will learn how you disgraced them…' That little voice in her head told her, Yuffie pulled Vincent closer, willing her body into his.

'All I have ever wanted was something that was mine to keep,' she told herself, her cheek pressed against Vincent's shoulder. 'If nothing else, let me have this…'

The voice understood, and it left her in peace to face the twilight world that was Wutai. Slipping out the door, Yuffie and Vincent began the short trek to the Chocobo Pen near her father's house. That's when things seemingly went wrong.

A throwing star embedded itself in the gravel at Yuffie's feet, and a shadow moved on the rooftop nearest them. With practiced skill, the ninja flipped off the roof and landed before them, a razor sharp fan in each hand.

"Halt," the voice said in accented common speech. Yuffie paused.

"Nari?" she asked softly, trying not to wake anyone. The ninja, her face obscured by the clay mask that covered the lower part of her face.

"Lady Yuffie?" she replied, dropping her fans at once when Yuffie nodded. Nari fell into a bow so low her brow almost touched the gravel. "Forgive me, my lady! I did not know!"

Yuffie set a hand on her shoulder and looking up, Nari gasped. Vincent loomed behind her, tall and precarious as ever, red eyes glaring around him; searching for would be attackers. Reaching out he pulled Yuffie back a step, but his hand lingered too long and rested too softly for him to be just a comrade.

"Nari, I need you to go get Shuju-kin from my father's stables." Yuffie said softly, "and maybe Lukia too."

"M-my Lady, Lukia was recently with egg, she does not leave the pen without them." Nari stammered, Yuffie grinned.

"Then pack them as well, how many eggs in all?" Yuffie asked, Nari thought a moment.

"I believe there was three of them, my lady, all gold." Nari told her, Yuffie nodded.

"The eggs are going to some friends of mine when they hatch, make sure they're packed securely, they'll be going on the airship with me tomorrow, along with Lukia and Shuju-kin." Yuffie told her, turning away Nari reached out and grabbed her arm, tugging her out of Vincent's earshot.

"My lady, what have you done?" Nari asked firmly, Yuffie stared at her.

"W-what do you mean?" Yuffie asked nervously, Nari removed the lower part of her mask.

"You have the glow of a true woman now he touches you as a lover, not a comrade in arms." Nari replied, Yuffie froze, fear shooting up her spine.

"Please don't tell!" She begged the older woman, clasping her arm tightly, Nari smiled.

"My lady, I would never tell and it is not a glow anyone but another female ninja would notice." Nari told her, suppressing a smile at the way Yuffie tried to brush the glow away from her skin. "Your grandmother was another single child born to rule, she made it so Ninja females could later in life have families and lovers; we ninja's are still not allowed to have lovers until we turn thirty."

"Why are you telling me this?" Yuffie asked.

"You know that upon your eighteenth birthday, bargaining for your hand in marriage begins. To ensure you are pure there is a ceremony in which a royal physician will… examine you to be certain you are still virgin." Yuffie nodded, her eyes thick with tears, when Nari told her this, "for years Princesses who trained in the arts, every princess, was slaughtered in disgrace. Your grandmother's father's choice of physician finally discovered that most women broke their barrier during training for overhead kicks."

"What?" Yuffie froze, her eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

"We are trained to be nimble, and some actions done while inflexible result in tears and strains. Most of which occur in the apex of the thighs, especially when we are being pressed to the floor in the splits to bend better. Ever since, every young ninja has an excuse to take a real lover, assuming they reached that point in training." Nari told her, bowing her head slightly.

"But pregnancy…" Yuffie began but Nari was ready for her, reaching into the small pouch at her side, Nari withdrew a package wrapped in ordinary brown paper.

"These herbs will keep away pregnancy mix it into your tea every morning." Nari told her, pressing the package into Yuffie's hand. She leaned close to the princess's ear and whispered softly. "You cannot love him my Lady, Lord Godo would never approve…"

And with that she was gone, sweeping through the streets to retrieve the chocobo, leaving Yuffie and Vincent alone.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked softly, approaching her slowly.

"I think…" Yuffie began, pausing and turning to Vincent. "I think Leviathan has sent us his blessing."

Vincent quirked an eyebrow, confused and fascinated by Yuffie's declaration.

"How?" he asked the young woman, Yuffie smiled.

"Because the greatest Ninja in all Wutai has my back," she replied, Vincent stared into the darkness Nari had vanished into.

--------------------

It wasn't long before Yuffie had settled herself on Lukia's back, the large box containing her eggs tied to the back of the saddle. Lukia cooed mindlessly at her mistress, having missed the attentions of a capable rider in the many months of her absence. Lukia was a large gold, as females go; and as good tempered as they come. Shuju-kin was rather more reserved and bulky, a strong bird who would as soon toss his rider as gobble up a green.

It was Vincent the great bird was sizing up now, wondering if his mistress would scold him for tossing the big man to the ground. When Vincent ran his human hand along Shuju-kin's beak, the moody bird decided that he didn't exactly _hate_ Vincent, and allowed him to mount up. It wasn't long before the two were launching, helter-skelter, north-west of Wutai, skimming over the great waters of the sea.

The island was bigger than she remembered as Lukia and Shuju-kin carried the lovers up over the crest, below them lay a brief stretch of trees, and beyond that the cave. Slowing Lukia and turning in her saddle to Vincent, who leaned in to hear her better, Yuffie told her plot.

"I think we should stick to the mountains till we get to the cave, then we can go find out what's in there. Be it treasure, materia…" She began.

"A large, chocobo eating creature…" Vincent mumbled to himself, noting how Shuju-kin glowered at him in understanding. Yuffie ignored Vincent as Lukia skirted along the mountains towards the cavern, Shuju-kin barely five paces behind his mate. Reaching the cave, Yuffie slipped off Lukia's back, patting her reassuringly as she fed her a few greens. The sun was not yet cresting into the sky, and Vincent guessed it was about three in the morning as he slid off Shuju-kin, who came instantly beside his mate. Yuffie removed her shuriken as she crept towards the mouth of the cave, peering inside.

"Vinnie," she said softly. "There's no one in there… but there's this creepy red light…"

Vincent looked at her as she crouched and crept forward, like a lioness prepared to pounce. She was silent, her breath soft and her eyes focused, gleaming with the red reflection of the cave as she went deeper. Before the light from the entrance had the chance to dissipate from the walls, Yuffie had found the source of the red glow. A natural wall of materia, like a great red vine, spread out on the wall of the cavern, reaching with beast-like, materia-fingers to the top, and cresting out towards the entrance of the cave.

"Oh, Vinnie!" Yuffie cried out, a hand planting itself on her heart in surprise. "Look at it, will you? It's so big! This must be the oldest mako fountain in the whole world!"

Vincent looked at her, eyes analyzing everything around her.

"This is no longer a fountain; it is, most assuredly, dried up." Vincent told her, Yuffie shook her head.

"It's still spreading, and budding… oh if I could get just a piece…" She said, her voice full of yearning as she reached out to touch the wall. When her fingers pressed into the warm crystal, it seemed as though the whole cavern shook. For a moment, Yuffie tried to pull her hand away, fearing she'd made some terrible mistake, but her hand was frozen to the crystal.

Panic overrode her system, and she began trying desperately to get her self free from the wall of materia, but somewhere, deep inside of her, Yuffie felt something pertinent was happening here.

As suddenly as the shaking began, it stopped, and the cavern pulsed brightly, causing Yuffie to cover her eyes with both hands…

'Both hands?' She thought suddenly, looking at her small fingers, free of the crystallization. A small tinkling drew her attention from her hands to the crystal she had touched, her hand print was left, solidly, in the hardened matter, and a small circle of materia stood in the very center of it. Plucking it from her hand print, Yuffie gazed at the summon materia, and in her mind, she heard a voice… Remarkably like her mothers.

'_Your purpose is noble, the Planet accepts your terms, We grant you the Knights of the Round summon materia. Use this to conquer the invading force, and later to claim your throne. The Planet is with you.'_

Looking at the orb in her hand, Yuffie took a breath, trying to keep the tears in her eyes. Vincent approached her, hesitantly touching her shoulder with his clawed gauntlet.

"You were right…" He told her softly, Yuffie turned around and looked up at him, a peculiar smile on her face.

"No, no I wasn't… It isn't treasure, it's a gift." Yuffie told him, showing him the orb. "The greatest summon in the world, my mother told me about it once, the 'gift of the gods' she called it."

Looking up with her bright eyes, Yuffie saw a future for the first time in years. Walking out of the cave, Vincent's arm around her back, both hands clasping the red orb to her chest, Yuffie saw the world anew. A world she could help forge after Sephiroth, in that moment, Yuffie knew they could win.

The ride back to Wutai was brisk, Yuffie driving forward with a new fervor that showed in her very stance. The gates loomed not far from them by the time the sky began to lighten, and Yuffie dismounted outside of the city, staring blankly up at the gates of her home.

"Yuffie?" Vincent inquired softly, his voice rolling over her senses and pulling her from her thoughts.

"Vinnie," she said gently, turning around with her grey eyes. Lifting her arms to wrap around his neck, Yuffie tugged her lover closer to her, watching him with her soft gaze. Gently brushing her lips against his, Yuffie closed her eyes, reveling in the brief kiss and soft breath. "I love you."

The words crashed on Vincent like a storm, he was shocked, and frightened, but nothing prepared him for his response.

"I love you too," it was soft, almost a whisper, and it left him reeling.

Their momentary kiss was too brief for Vincent, and he tugged her back urgently, devouring her mouth with the haste and hunger of thirty lonely years. He clung to her, drinking her into his being, absorbing her sweetness, her craftiness and her innocence. Vincent sought his absolution, not in the fight that would come, not in the years of confinement, not even in the cave of his former love, but in the arms of a teenage ninja. The sound of an airship tore the couple apart, and Vincent boarded the ship before his teenage lover to avoid any further distraction.

The group met in the cockpit, everyone anxious to see who had deserted them, and when Yuffie dropped in among them it seemed no one had thought to flee.

"She ain't gonna show up." Barret grumbled before Yuffie finally made her presence known. "'Least this time she ain't steal our materia. Guess we gotta be thankful for that."

"How could you say that!?" Yuffie demanded as she flopped onto the metal floor. "I came all the way here after being seasick as a dog! I didn't go through all that just to have you guys have the best parts all to yourselves!"

"Welcome back, Yuffie." Cloud murmured, looking at her with a mixture of guilt and gratitude, Yuffie tossed her short hair to the side and punched the air with her tiny fists.

"Gee, Cloud... that's so nice of you to say that." She said, sincerity hidden beneath her usual haughty tone. "...You sick? Well, whatever. I'm gonna be in my reserved seat in the hall... waiting... upp! ...Urk!"

As she darted from the room, she paused at the door, making eye contact with the yellow haired leader, a nod in the direction of the hall was the only indication she made of desiring a private chat with the man. He barely nodded in response.

"Thanks everyone," Cloud said softly.

"We didn't come back for your spikey headed ass! We came back for Aeris." Barret declared, his gruff voice rebounding oddly in the quiet of the moment. "Guess it's jes' my... whatcha call, feelings or somethin' I, uh I ain't got no words now..."

"...Although she's not here, she left us a window of opportunity..." Red mumbled, his head bowed gently.

"We can't let it go like this." Cid said softly, removing another cigarette from his pack and holding it between his lips as he sought his lighter.

"...Aeris. She was smiling to the end. We have to do something, or that smile will just freeze like that. Let's go all together. Memories of Aeris..." Cloud nearly choked on his words as he fought to keep his voice strong. "...Although she should've returned to the planet by now, something stopped her and now she's stuck... We've got to let go of Aeris's memory."

"Has anyone here changed their mind?" Cid asked, pulling his lighter out of his pocket. No one spoke for a long moment, and Yuffie peered in from the hallway, where she stood listening in silence.

"I'm counting on you, Cid." Cloud said, putting his hand on the pilot's arm. Before the pilot could respond, Cloud had walked out of the cockpit, intent on Yuffie as she sat in the hall.

"What is it Yuffie?" Cloud asked her gruffly, Yuffie looked up at him.

"I have something for you, all I ask is that when everything is said and done, I get it back." She said, reaching into her khaki pants and withdrawing the materia.

"Where did you… You didn't steal it? Did you?" Cloud asked, taking the materia from her. As he gazed at the red orb, his eyes lit up, and he looked at her sharply.

"I didn't," Yuffie assured him. "We found it, Vinnie and I."

"Where?" Cloud rasped, his hand clutching the orb to his chest.

"An Island off the coast of Wutai," she replied. "But I need it back when we're done, I'm going to use it to claim my throne."

Cloud stared at the youth as she clutched her knees to her chest, peering up at him with her fathomless grey eyes.

"I thought you didn't…"

"I've changed my mind," Yuffie said softly. "My mother would want me to do this."

"But you'll be giving up your childhood, your adventures, your freedom, your body and your life…" Cloud said before he could stop himself, Yuffie closed her eyes tightly.

"I know, but if I leave it to Godo, nothing will ever change." Yufie sighed, her eyes opening slowly. "Don't you see? I'm stuck, there's no easy way out and no alternative."

"There must be…"

"If we survive, and I bring that materia home, I've done everything necessary to obtain the throne. If I don't take my father's place, Wutai may go into a civil war when Godo dies, or worse, someone might assassinate the old coot." Yuffie slapped her palm on the metal floor, glaring at the shining surface. "As much as I hate the thought of it, I owe it to my family to uphold their traditions. I owe it to my mother to be the leader she was."

The jolting of the airship brought both parties back to their senses, and Cloud took off to see what trouble Cid had started in the cockpit. As he rushed back, Vincent eased his way into the hallway, and onto the floor beside Yuffie.

"You are not your mother, Yuffie" Vincent said softly. "You cannot hold yourself to her path."

Smiling, Yuffie looked over at her gothic companion, her heart fluttering when she caught his red eyes watching her.

"I'm not," Yuffie said sweetly, her smile brightening the drab room. "I'm going to dot his my way."

"And the first step?" Vincent inquired, leaning close to her face.

"Surviving," she replied, tilting her head up for a kiss.

---Fin---


	15. Any Leap of Faith

Author's note: I'll explain everything after the chapter; this is my reviewer's response time.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue: Just a college student working as a dish bitch to pay the bills.

Reviewer Response:

Sorceress Fujin:  You are, without a doubt, among my favorite authors on this site, and to have you reviewing my story is a real treat. Thank you for the positive feedback, it always kick starts a writing spurt, but more than that, I feel the need to thank you for understanding the long standing absence and difficulties starting back up with writing. It's hard to get back into writing after having your spirit crushed by something, but I found it much easier after reading your reply to my note. This Chapter, even if it isn't my best or longest work, is for you and one other reviewer.

Bluestone: hehe, I will always update eventually, even if it takes a while (or as in the case of my other story, a LONG while since I got writers block). And I fall on my face all the time, in fact just on Thursday I did so in my dance class, it was such a fricken hoot! Thank you for the review, enjoy the chapter.

Shirox: You, like all my other readers, must have the patience of a saint, and I bow down to your superior waiting abilities. Thank you for the compliment, I think kick ass and bad ass are the highest rated compliments in my book, enjoy the chapter!

Beechiki: No Seizures for you! Hehe, enjoy :D.

Furorandtigol:  I sometimes hit this snag with people who read my story, I didn't do almost anything in that story according to the "time line" everyone else seems to follow. First chance I got to go around aimlessly, I did, and I got all my people before I got to the Temple of Ancients, which is possible, considering the place I get my text directly from the game from also had Cid. And since this is my story, I'm going with the way I've seen it done. I don't mean to be rude, and if I am, I'm very sorry, it is not my intent to upset anyone or belittle anyone, but I feel I need to validate myself on this matter. Its rather late, I'm eager to finish this chapter tonight, and I get a bit grumpy when people point out flaws so early in the story when I'm just tonight going to be posting what happens twelve chapters later, it just isn't logical to think I can go back and fix something as big as removing a character that doesn't belong there without completely changing the story and making a completely new chapter to wedge in somewhere, especially not while taking over the recommended amount of credit hours and working. I thank you for your observation, I really do, and I'm pleased you like my story, but please bare in mind that with video games, results may vary, and no author likes to be corrected about something so far after the fact. I'll step off my soapbox now, and again, I apologize for any rudeness in this little rant of mine, I assure you, it is unintentional.

A.Girl.Named.Jake: Every author like being told that their ideas are original and that their work is beautiful, if any reader here should thank someone for helping get part of this chapter done, they really should thank you and Sorceress Fujin, because you both have been terribly sweet to this slacker-esque writer. This Chapter is for you also, and I certainly hope you enjoy it, thank you so much for those reviews.

Darkened-skys: Thank you for a few things, first for choosing to read this story, and secondly for saying that I've stayed true to the plot. With so many nit-pickers on this site, of which I must say I include myself, it is always a wonderful thing to know I'm doing alright by someone. Enjoy this chapter, because you helped make it worth writing.

Dedication: Sorceress Fujin, a.girl.named.jake, and my older sister, all of whom have kept me writing for one reason, or another. This is for you three.

A Door Beyond Absolution

Chapter 15: Any Leap of Faith

The road to Sephiroth couldn't have been harder if every weapon lined their path, well, actually, that's not true; that's just what Yuffie thought. Within the first four minutes of dropping, helter-skelter, into the crater, dragons, wyrms, and beasts, of all shapes and sizes, greeted the heroes. No one had been ready for the advanced monster activity in the crater, though with the life stream so close, it should have been expected.

"I told you," Cloud said gruffly, picking entrails from his hair. "Where life stream touches the surface, monsters gather. This is _natural_."

Yuffie picked up a small rock and hurled it at the leaders back.

"Only you would call _this_," she gestured to her blood spotted shirt, "NATURAL."

Vincent put a calming hand on Yuffie's shoulder, tugging her away from the center group as they argued strategy.

"It is the pulse of the life stream," he whispered, watching the lips of his comrades. "So much energy so close to the surface makes the atmosphere tense, like an on coming storm. You must be calm, meditate after each battle."

Yuffie relaxed her shoulders a bit as Vincent rejoined the group, closing her eyes; she envisioned the ocean on the coast of Wutai, still in the absence of wind. 'Be the ocean,' her mother had told her as a child. 'Be the smooth surface of Da-chao, the glass like surface of the sea.'

'The shiny surface of materia,' she thought to herself, calming her nerves as her feet carried her back to the group.

"Then it's decided," Cloud said firmly. "Barret and Red will take the left wing, Cid, Vincent, and Yuffie will take the right. Tifa, Cait Sith, and I will take the central route. We'll divvy up materia now."

Standing at Cid's elbow while Cloud picked and chose materia combinations was hard for the young teenager, who wanted to second guess his decision by suggesting a better pairing. When each group had support and healing materia, Cloud began handing out summons, his hand always pausing over the Knights of the Round materia Yuffie had given him earlier that day. Staring at it for many moments, and noting that he had given summons to everyone but Yuffie, Cloud held the materia out to her.

"You found it, it's only right you get to use it first." Cloud said softly, his eyes locked on hers. "It takes more energy than most, so be careful and use it wisely… I don't need to tell you what is at stake in this fight."

Turning away from Cloud abruptly, Yuffie was able to subtly swipe the tears from her eyes, and nod silently to the leader. Taking a deep breath, Yuffie slid the orb into a single materia slot, not far from her healing and all combination materia. As they started down their designated path, Yuffie watched the sparkle of the Knights of the Round materia as it caught the eerie glow of the crater and it made her appreciate the place all the more.

Sure, appreciation was an odd thing to give a cave that could possibly spell the end of your life, but Yuffie could accept beauty where she found it, and she found it here in abundance. The stone surfaces glittered with months and years of build up from this point where the life stream was, and always had been, so close to the surface. That is why the Weapons were here, in Northern Crater; that was why Sephiroth chose this place as his safe haven for his body; that is why people were drawn to this land filled with snow, because in this part of the world they were so much closer to touching that which gives and takes life. To Yuffie, this place was holy, like the temples she'd grown up praying in, or the ordeals she'd over come for so many years to bring her close to saving her people from the Midgar-ism that threatened to consume it.

Every beast they cut down on the path, she prayed for forgiveness for slaying. To her, these beasts were like sacred beings, dwelling in the heavenly place, even if it was also creepy. The green glow seemed to encompass everything, and yet gave no light for the wanderers, and more than once she found herself thanking Leviathan for Vincent's remarkably enhanced sight. But, the path was growing more dense with monsters and beasts, all thirsting for new blood, new flesh, new life to claim in this place that spelled death for the struggling and lax fighter.

Soon, perhaps too soon for Yuffie, the path abruptly began to decline and she nearly lost her balance and pitched head first into the dark.

"Looks like we're getting close," Cid mumbled, lighting a cigarette with shaking fingers. "Cloud said that fucker'd be a' the bottom…"

Vincent clutched Yuffie's arm as they began the slow decent, the path was slick, and rocks were constantly coming loose and bounding down the slope. Cid used his spear to keep him from stepping on the loose pebbles that Yuffie continuously lost her balance on. When the ground began to level out, it was Yuffie that reached flat terrain first, and she sank to her knees in relief.

"That was hard," she said softly, wiping sweat from her forehead.

"It looks like our path veers around this rock face, it does not narrow much and we should be able to pass without incident." Vincent told the two, his mako enhanced eyes seeing further than theirs could.

"Why would we have an incident?" Yuffie inquired, taking a long drink from her canteen. She offered it to Cid, who shook his head and drank from a large silver flask instead.

"Because there is a natural ravine not seven feet from you," he said, Yuffie skittered back quickly.

"Don' tell me the brat's afraid of heights," Cid drawled, leaning on his spear.

"It isn't heights so much as a fear of plummeting," Yuffie said simply, clambering to her feet. "I nearly fell off Da-chao twice in my lifetime, and once is more than most people ever experience."

"I thought that fuckin' statue was a national monument to you people," Cid said as he kept one hand on the wall to guide him in the darkness.

"It is a sacred shrine, not a national monument," Vincent said simply. Yuffie nodded briskly, though neither man could see it from where she walked behind them.

"You see, you can only climb Da-chao with permission from the royal family, or, if your child is training to be a ninja, the day after their trial by the mountain, you are permitted and go find the child." Yuffie explained as she hugged the wall, thinking longingly of those open sides where the sunlight permitted her to see every footfall in her path.

"Why'd those fuckers close it off from the regular folks?" Cid asked, squinting ahead in an effort to see.

"Many years before Yuffie was born, there was a noble family who thought they were better than everyone. They had three sons, each as headstrong as their ancestors, and the boys felt they were gods reincarnated. The local children idolized them, but only the noble ones were ever invited to go with them and cause chaos." Vincent explained, peering down the dark path ahead. "They caused all kinds of problems, playing pranks and terrorizing the less fortunate children of Wutai, no one thought to control them, maybe it would have changed everything if someone had."

Yuffie stayed silent, listening as Vincent spoke. She knew the story, of course she knew, but that didn't mean she liked to tell it, or even remember it on a regular basis. Cid, however, had heard very little of Wutainese history in his time traveling with the young princess, and found a rather morbid fascination with the topic at hand.

So much so, he couldn't resist asking Vincent what happened next.

"One of the boys said that he could stop the flames that thrived in one of Dao-chao's many caverns, though only a ninja, at their prime and ready to end their training, is supposed to be able to do so. The boy dragged his friends up the mountain, boasting and gloating, leaving the lesser children he usually tormented at the gates to 'await' his return." Vincent said stiffly as Yuffie drank from her canteen and held it out to him; he shook his head lightly and pressed on with his tale. "When they reached the cave, the boy went in and did not come out for a long time; the rest of the assembled children grew antsy and frightened and went in after him."

"That seems real fuckin' stupid," Cid stated, taking the canteen from Yuffie when she offered it to him. "I woulda let the little fucker stay lost."

With that he took a long drink and handed the canteen back to Yuffie.

"He wasn't lost," Yuffie said darkly, taking the canteen back from him.

"No, he was not." Vincent said blankly, "inside the children found several dragon hatchlings that had wandered in and found shelter in the flames."

"Hatchlings ain't so bad, it's the big ones you worry about," Cid laughed, Yuffie snorted.

"Dragons near Wutai come out much bigger than the ones near rocket town, and they grow much faster because of the constantly warm climate and availability of food." She explained, stretching her legs as she took another drink. Cid suddenly didn't look as certain of his statement and glanced at Vincent.

"They were edgy and frightened by the appearance of humans and attacked the children, injuring several and killing one right away. Some of the uninjured children fled back to the village and brought fighters to deal with the beasts, while the others did their best to try and help the injured ones out of the cave." Vincent explained softly, looking out at the glittering chasm before him. "The adults arrived quickly, but not soon enough to save the four children who stayed behind to help or the two who had been injured already. The people of Wutai were devastated by the death of eight noble children, and demanded action. The only thing the ruler, Yuffie's grandfather, could do was to forbid any man, woman or child to approach it, unless they had permission from the royal family."

"What happen'd to the first brat?" Cid inquired, flicking the ash from his cigarette, Yuffie looked up quietly.

"They found pieces of him after they cleared the cave, and the rest of him they found inside one the bigger hatchlings." She said softly, one arm draped around her knee with the canteen clutched in her hand. "My grandpa was one of the men who carried that dragon's carcass back to Wutai and sacrificed it before the dojo. My uncle was the first child who died while looking for the other boy."

"But you tell all kinds of stories about that fuckin' place!" Cid declared accusingly, Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"I only ever had ninja friends, and normally they were much older than me." She said as she took a final swig of water, "and of course I could get and give permission to climb Dao-chao, so we pretty much did what we wanted up there."

"An' how'd you know 'bout them dragons?" Cid asked, peering at Vincent, who shifted awkwardly.

"I was one of the children who stayed behind in the village, I was nine." Vincent replied, gauging Cid's reaction, which involved his cigarette falling out of his mouth.

"You were…?" Cid began, Yuffie hopped up.

"We need to get moving," she said firmly, pulling her shurriken from her strap. "I heard something weird."

Vincent watched the mixed emotions on Cid's face for a moment longer before staring at his bullheaded lover, and companion as she stared down the path which was so hidden from her lovely eyes.

"Yuffie," he began, uncertainty always prevailing over faith in his friends, "I hear noth…"

That was no longer true, and the word nothing had any reason to be said to completion. The clang of sword on stone, the sound of blowing wind, and the scattered and muffled cries of voices he knew all too well.

'Wind?' Chaos growled, still utilizing the voice of his host, 'this far beneath the surface? Something is wrong.'

Though silent, Vincent completely agreed with the demon, and launched after the already running Yuffie and Cid.

The path was still a winding, rock strewn path, but Yuffie stumbled on ahead of the group, feeling the pulse of something much greater drawing her forward. Vincent passed Cid quickly, even without the mako enhancements, he was faster than the chain smoker could hope to be as he hacked and coughed as he ran. The ledge became a full blown tunnel, no longer curved but straight, and like any tunnel, the light at the end of it was the goal. It was a green light, like the rest of the Crater emitted; only this part illuminated everything.

No monsters dwelled here, it was too close to the heart of the life stream for them to feel comfortable, but Yuffie pressed on despite the strong urges to turn on heel and run.

'This is it!' her mind screamed as she urged her weary legs forward. 'I'll finally get revenge for my mother!'

But that little voice inside her, the one that couldn't stand to let her be right, always had to have the last word.

'You could join your mother,' the thought sent a shiver up her spine, but it didn't stop her. The end was in reach, and breaking through that gap, onto the ledge overlooking the arena in which the THING was. It was like a man fused onto a huge, mis-proportional golem, or at least half of one. The features reminded her of Sephiroth, or at least of the man she'd seen take the black materia from Cloud, but with none of his grace or beauty. This was a thing formed of anger, and pain, this was a contortion of reality and the only thing to strike Yuffie was that this _bizarre_ thing was attacking two groups of her friends.

There was only one thing she could do.

Vincent had barely reached her when she did the forward flip off the ledge, her shuriken held out in front of her furled body. Cid cried out in surprise as he drew even, and both men could only watch as she fell through the air.

She was a spinning blade, heading straight for the smaller Sephiroth's body.

And, Leviathan blessed, that girl rarely missed.

Author's Note:

Well! It took me forever, but here it is: Chapter fifteen! God, it's taken so long to get this out I think I must've frustrated nearly all of you!

It isn't the best work I've ever done, but I'm pleased with it. After such a long time of absence, its kind of like trying to jump start a dead car battery to get back into a grove, and since I have no luck with vehicle stuff, this will probably take a bit longer to get myself back to a normal updating schedule. Thank you all, so much, for sticking with this story, even with the long wait for an update. I can't tell you how much it means to me.

But, onto business, since its been so long I was indeed a bit fuzzy on where the Weapons emerged from, but my gut instinct says it was the crater, so in this story; IT IS. No Corrections, please, for all intensive purposes, this is still my story and that is what I am choosing, if I'm wrong, I have no problem with receiving criticisms on this point so I can come back and fix it, but if you wish to do so then please email me instead of leaving it in a review. I don't know about any of you, but I prefer to keep my disagreements private, these included.

My story about Wutai may not seem overly relevant, and I'm pretty sure there were lots of repetitive words in the revised version that is being posted, but it isn't mean to be looked at for the story itself. It's Vincent sharing with Cid about his past, and also giving us the not-so-subtle hint that he is older than Yuffie's father.

As for the Sephiroth fight, I had to look up pictures of Bizarro Sephiroth just to remember what the hell he looked like, so please, don't laugh too much.

That's about it guys, again, thank you for sticking with me.


End file.
